


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by Little_Miss_Rainstorm



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Learning to trust, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Rainstorm/pseuds/Little_Miss_Rainstorm
Summary: Persephone has two ways out from under her mother's thumb; become an eternal maiden, or become a stranger's wife. She chooses the latter, and asks for Hera's help finding her a match. The perfect candidate turns out to be a grumpy blue boy with a lot of baggage and a heart of gold...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 569
Kudos: 1173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New idea before I come back to Truth Serum. Let me know what you think!

Persephone stared at her flushed face in the trifold mirror in front of her. Hera would be back any moment to do her hair and this was the first moment alone she’d had all day. All week, really.

_Gods, what am I doing?_

She looked up at the garment bag hanging from the door. Her dress. Her _wedding_ dress. And she’d never even laid eyes on her fiancé. She let out a hysterical little giggle and stood up to pace. She was wearing a short little silk robe Hera had given her, with the word _Bride_ rhinestoned on the back.

The guest suite Hera and Zeus had given her to live in the last few weeks was covered in wedding paraphernalia. Bottles of champagne for the bridesmaids, garment bags hanging from every available door and hook, a black box Hera had forbidden her from opening with a wink that made Persephone certain it was something that would make her blush. Flowers covered every surface, flowers Hera had had her grow in a large, empty lawn on the grounds of their enormous house.

_I can always pay someone to do the flowers,_ the golden goddess had laughed, _but I thought that would be rather like… me finding someone else to officiate the ceremony._

Persephone was grateful for the opportunity to release some of her pent-up energy and had gone to town on the patch of land she’d been given. At first, all she could grow were flowers of mourning, but the longer she stayed with her radiant friend, the closer she grew to freedom, the more adventurous her blooms became.

_Freedom…_ she thought bitterly, _Stupid old-world rules. I hate that everyone’s so afraid of mama. I hate that this was my only choice._

Demeter never would have let her daughter go, unless she agreed to devote her entire life to the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood. But old magic governed the laws of marriage, too old for Demeter to fight. Persephone just had to get down the aisle, and then she would be untouchable. Well, untouchable as far as her mother was concerned. She swallowed hard, finding herself in the bathroom and her hands around the cold, sweaty glass of one of the champagne bottles on ice in her bathtub.

She fought to tear the foil away from the neck with trembling fingers.

  * _A few weeks earlier…_



She’d told Hera in no uncertain terms what she wanted. What she could deal with. It had felt so strange, outlining her deal-breakers for marriage like it was some business merger.

_“_ Umm, so, I want to go to school. That’s a big one for me.” She fidgeted terribly, tugging her dress over her knees and twisting it around her hands, “I don’t want someone too old-fashioned; I don’t want to be cooking and cleaning like a servant because that’s what they think a wife is for. Umm, nice? Sweet and kind and smart would be nice.”

“Good looking?” Hera had asked with a quirked brow.

“Would be a perk but… I would rather someone kind over someone handsome on the surface, you know? I value someone I would be comfortable around over beauty,” Persephone blushed.

“Hmm, okay _,_ ” Hera had a list of names on a pad on her knee and she’d been crossing them off one by one as they spoke. She’d scratched through her already tentative _Apollo?_ with a sigh of relief. One name was left, the name she’d written first, the one she felt in her bones was the right choice. But she’d let Persephone tell her what she wanted, first, to make sure she wasn’t forcing things. “How do you feel about pets? Dogs, in particular,”

Persephone’s eyes brightened at that, her anxious hands falling away from her dress for the first time. “Oh, I adore animals. Mama would never let me have any of my own but I would love a household full of pups!”

Hera grinned, “My dear, I think I have found a match for you, but… I need your trust. Many will think the match strange. He will anger your mother more than most. And… you will have to move to the Underworld,” Hera winced a little at the younger goddess’s worried look, her hands returning to the hem of her skirt. “But the man I have chosen for you… he meets all of your requirements and then some. Not only does he have pets, he has at least… seven dogs? I’ve lost count,”

Persephone’s mouth quirked up into a smile. “Kind?” She asked, knowing how some mortal men trained their dogs to be vicious.

“He is…” Hera began softly, wistfully, “he is the kindest person I’ve ever known. Very easy on the eyes too,” She smirked as the young goddess blushed darker.

“What’s the catch?” Persephone laughed nervously; he sounded perfect.

“He has a lot of baggage and an occasional temper but only ever directed at those who threaten the people he loves. Or his realm.” Hera smiled softly, “Oh, and the most troubling flaw of all… he’s a great cook but a sub-par baker. His scones are always like rocks,”

Persephone laughed a little despite herself. As arranged marriages go, this was shaping up to a pretty good one. “Okay,” She said firmly, “Let’s do it,”

  * _Present…_ -



“Here comes the _briiiiiide,”_ Hera sang, waltzing into the room with curlers in her hair, her own pink nightgown with _Maid of Honour_ in rhinestones across the back, and two flutes of champagne.

She took in the young goddess curled up on the sofa before her, clutching a bottle of champagne like a doll. Hera downed her own flute and tugged the bottle from Persephone grip with a little difficulty. The bottle was three-quarters drained.

Hera raised an eyebrow, downing the flute she’d brought for Persephone. “I guess you won’t be needing this,” Hera chuckled a little. Persephone only looked at her with blank, terrified eyes. “Oh, my dear. If you are having second thoughts, you must tell me. We can stop this all right now, if that’s what you want,” The older goddess sat beside her on the sofa, brushing her hair out of her face with a tender hand.

“No,” Persephone said softly, pushing herself up into sitting position, “No. I want to. I just… I know the old rules say we can’t see each other before the wedding but… I need to speak to him first. I need to. I can’t do this without knowing what he’s like for myself,”

“Well, it’s against the rules but… I’m the queen and the goddess of marriage and I care a lot about both parties in this thing so… okay,” Hera squeezed her hand tenderly, “Let’s go meet your husband,”


	2. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone struggle with doubts. Who's idea was an arranged marriage anyway?

“I can’t do this,” Hades was on the verge of a panic attack, his tie hanging open around his neck as he stared at himself in the mirror. His large hands gripped the edge of his brother’s dresser, knuckles turning white.

“Sure, you can! You’re just nervous,” Zeus clapped him on the shoulder, “You’ve tied a tie a million times, bro,”

“I don’t think he’s talking about the tie,” Poseidon noted astutely, “I think he’s talking about, you know, the wedding,”

“Oh,” Zeus said intelligently, “Dude, you have nothing to worry about. She _asked_ to be set up, and you’ve wanted a queen forever. What’s the hang up?”

“We don’t even know each other, that’s the hang up!” Hades snapped, “I can’t do this. What was I thinking? She’s going to take one look at me and run for the hills!”

“She won’t get very far,” Zeus said cheerfully, “You could just sic Cerberus on her?”

“You really worry me sometimes,” Poseidon patted Zeus on the shoulder.

“That makes two of us,” Hades groaned, moving to flop down on the sofa, rubbing his face with his rough palms, “I don’t _want_ to have a captive for a wife, you sick fuck,”

“Hey, I’m just being practical!” Zeus protested, pouring each of them a dram of scotch in the glasses he’d had personalised for the event.

“Hades Finally Gets Some?” Hades asked with disgust, reading the etching, “Tell me this isn’t printed anywhere else? She’ll think I’m some kind of pervert,”

“Well…”

“Zeus!”

“Chill the fuck out, it’s just on our glasses,” Zeus scowled, downing his drink.

Hades necked his own and then, without ceremony, threw it against the opposite wall, watching it shatter. Poseidon laughed and gulped his down too, shattering the tumbler against the ground. They looked expectantly at Zeus.

“You guys are no fucking fun,” Zeus pouted, reluctantly dropping his glass.

“What in Tartarus is going on in here?” Hecate entered the room to the sound of shattering glass. Hades breathed a sigh of relief; finally, someone he could actually talk to. Before he could speak, though, Zeus was in her face.

“Um, sorry, but this room is bridal party _only,”_ He sniffed, “you’ll have to leave,”

“Cute,” Hecate laughed, straightening her own tie. She was in a crisp black suit that, if Zeus had looked closely enough, matched exactly the ones he and his brothers were getting into, just tailored to fit her frame. “But I’m afraid I _am_ part of the bridal party, your majesty,”

“Hmm, I would’ve thought Persephone had enough bridesmaids,” Zeus snorted softly; Hades and Poseidon shared a sideways glance, simultaneously deciding to cut him off until the ceremony was over. “The bride’s rooms are down the hall, babe, off you go,”

Hecate’s eyes blazed faintly red as she smirked at him, “I’m not a bridesmaid,” She said softly, “I’m the best man,”

_“WHAT?”_

**************************************

Persephone let Hera fix her hair before they went to find her fiancé. Huge pink rollers were not part of her ideal first impression, so she allowed the golden goddess and her bridesmaids to get to work on her.

“Oh, Kore, you look beautiful,” Daphne squealed, one of the few flower nymphs who was able to attend. Her mother had banned all of the nymphs in her care from attending on pain of exile, but a few Persephone had known since her youth had moved to Olympus. She remembered the sear of jealousy burning through her sadness at losing a friend and confidant in Daphne. She had ignored the nymphs letters for months, taking small pleasure in having control over that at least.

“Thank you so much for being here,” She told the nymph, squeezing her hand softly, “I’m sorry I was such a lousy friend for a while there,”

“Oh, shush,” The girl said sweetly, “We have plenty of time to make up for that now you’ll be living nearby,”

“Still, I’m sorry,” She insisted, “I was just so jealous that you got to go off and be independent and have your adventures,”

“I spend most of my time watching Nymphlix and ordering take-out,” Daphne laughed, tucking a stray strand of hair into the elaborate braid Hera was constructing. “It’s really not the thrill ride you imagine,”

“Boring!” Aphrodite complained, lounging over the arm of the sofa, “Let’s talk about something _fun!”_

“Dite, you know this is why you’re never asked to be part of bridal parties,” Hera huffed, still a little peeved that Persephone had caved in and let the goddess be a bridesmaid, “This is Persephone’s day, remember? Not yours?”

“Fine!” Aphrodite shrugged, “Let’s answer young Persephone’s questions about married life then, hm? I’m sure you have plenty,”

“Ugh,” Artemis complained, pouring herself another flute of champagne.

“Hush, Artemis,” Athena muttered, “It may not be your choice, or mine, but Persephone is to be married and it is perfectly reasonable for her to have questions,”

“Exactly!” Aphrodite exclaimed, “Thank you, Athena,” She scooted off the sofa to stand over Persephone’s shoulder, oblivious to Hera’s look of annoyance as she tried to finish the bride’s hair. “Now, Persephone, did you have any questions?”

“Ummmm,” Persephone blinked and blushed, “Will he expect… you _know,_ tonight,”

“Probably,” Artemis snapped, twirling one of her arrows like a baton, “It’s all men think about,” She grimaced.

“Artemis!” Athena hissed, standing to pat the worried, pink goddess on the shoulder, “He may, dear one, and he may not. What matters is what _you_ want. No one has the right to force you into anything you don’t want, not even your husband,” She said firmly, “Remember that. Whatever happens, it will be your choice as well as his,”

“Thank you, Athena,” Persephone wrung her hands fretfully, “I guess… won’t he be disappointed if we don’t, though? Isn’t that part of the reason he wanted to be married in the first place?”

“No,” Hera said softly, pinning the last few strands of the elaborate braid into place, “He wants a companion, Persephone, not a concubine,”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with a bit of…” Aphrodite mimed thrusting, making Daphne giggle and Persephone blush. “You know? If you want some, go get some. You’re a strong, independent woman and if you want a bit of dick, why not?”

“Hell yeah!” laughed Amphitrite, the last of the bridesmaids who had been busy until this moment blowing bubbles she’d snagged from one of the gift bags, high-fiving Aphrodite as she passed to get more champagne, “We got you a box of stuff to help you get in the mood, if that’s what you decide. Just your basic lube, flavoured lube, handcuffs-”

“Oooookay,” Persephone stuttered out, “Thanks, girls,”

“No more questions for now, I’m afraid,” Hera mumbled, snatching the last hairpin from her lips to secure the last strand of Persephone’s hair. “Hold your breath!”

“What? Why do I-” Persephone’s words were cut off by a cloud of hairspray that made her splutter.

“There!” Hera said triumphantly, “You look like a bride!”

Persephone looked up at herself properly in the mirror for the first time. She had an intricate crown braid circling her head, the rest of her hair falling in thick, pink waves down her back.

“Oh,” Persephone said softly. She looked… grown up. Mature. Ready for this. It was the kind of hair a warrior queen might wear into battle, practical but beautiful, fierce, and that’s what she felt like. A queen. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go meet my fiancé,”

************************************************

Hades hadn’t thought anything could make him feel better, or calm the anxiety raging through him. As he watched Hecate sit on his brother, daintily and nonchalantly crossing her legs as she pinned him to the ground, he realised he’d been wrong.

“Get off of me, Hecate! Untie my hands now! This is _treason,”_ Zeus shrieked, which only made Hades and Poseidon laugh harder.

“Yeah, maybe,” Hecate shrugged, “but you’re not going to tell anyone about it, are you? Because if you _did,_ you’d have to admit you were beaten by a girl,” Hades grinned at her, “You’d have to admit that she _sat_ on you,”

Zeus was petulantly silent for a moment. He huffed a sigh, “I’m sorry I tried to tackle you,” Zeus muttered robotically, “You are the one true Best Man,”

“Thank you,” Hecate smiled serenely, climbing off of the prone king. She untied his hands, bound with his own grey tie, and flopped down on the sofa next to Hades who wordlessly offered her a tumbler of scotch.

“Best wedding present ever,” Hades clinked their glasses together, watching with amusement as Zeus scrambled to his feet and angrily straightened his suit.

“So,” Poseidon began seriously, tugging Zeus down to sit on the sofa with them. “Before Zeus got his ass kicked, we were having a serious discussion. How are your feet feeling, brother? Still cold,”

Hades ran a hand through his hair, more inclined to speak openly now Hecate was there but still loath to open up about all of this insecurity garbage. She patted his knee encouragingly. “We can call this all right now, if you want,” Hecate offered in a gentle voice, “Persephone will understand. There are plenty of other eligible Gods she can marry to get away from her batshit mother,” She soothed.

Hades felt an unexpected stab of… jealousy? The thought of anyone else marrying the sweet spring goddess his sister-in-law had told him about made him shudder. _At least if she’s with me,_ he thought, _shaking away the irrational jealousy, at least I know I will be decent, I won’t take advantage. How many other eligible Olympians can we be certain will do the same?_

“I think…” He swallowed hard, “I think I need to meet her. She needs to see me for the first time before we’re at the altar, needs to know what she’s getting herself into,” He nodded firmly, his resolve hardening as he spoke, “I want to be married. I want to belong to someone and have them belong to me, even if it is only as a friend, a companion. My realm needs a queen and I need a partner. I've been alone too long. I just need to make sure I’m not forcing this poor young thing into something she doesn’t want,”

Zeus opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a smart rap on the door. Before any of them could invite the knocker in, however, Hera and a gaggle of tipsy bridesmaids in matching silk gowns.

“Niiiiice,” Poseidon said approvingly, enjoying the parade of scantily clad hot women who’d invaded, pulling his giggling wife from amongst their ranks and planting her squarely on his lap. “What’s happening, Trite? Girls?”

“It’s your bride, Hades,” Hera said softly.

“Second thoughts?” He chuckled a little to hide his hurt. Of course, she’d changed her mind! He’d been on the verge of changing _his_ mind and he wasn’t a beautiful young goddess about to be tied down to the King of the Dead.

“No, no,” Hera soothed softly, “Nothing like that. She… she wants to meet you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delicious feedback please!


	3. Character Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone asks someone important about what Hades is REALLY like.

Persephone waited anxiously in the small, private lounge between her fiancé’s room and her own. She had noticed too late that though the skimpiness of her dressing gown and the silk shorts beneath hadn’t bothered her, it was _probably_ inappropriate by Olympian standards. She tugged the silky fabric ineffectually towards her knees, hoping he didn’t think she was just a stupid village girl prancing around in her underwear.

The door creaked open and Persephone jumped to her feet, heart thrumming so fast she thought she might pass out. Expecting to see her soon-to-be husband, she let out a little giggle of surprise at the little gold goddess in the doorway.

“Hebe! What are you doing here?” Persephone smiled. The little girl didn’t return the smile and rubbed her snub little nose with the back of her arm. Persephone noticed for the first time that the tiny goddess had been crying. She immediately crouched down and opened her arms to the little girl, and Hebe didn’t hesitate, throwing herself into Persephone’s embrace. “What happened, sweet girl?”

“I was playing with Philia and Pragma,” The little girl stuttered out, clinging tighter to Persephone. The older goddess scooped her up and moved them to the sofa, placing the little girl in her lap and snuggling her against her chest. “And Philia said my hair looked stupid and my dress made me look like a baby,” She shuddered out a breath.

“I told her she was a stupid liar and she pushed me down and now my dress is all muddy!” Hebe’s voice grew shrill as she became more upset. Persephone stroked her hair and held her close. “I was looking for mama but then I saw her let you in here and then go to find baba and I thought I could tell you, Aunt Persephone, because you’re nice,”

Persephone’s heart melted at the little girl’s assessment. “Hebe, what a lovely compliment! I’m so glad you think I’m nice,” Persephone booped her little nose with her index finger, “But I’ve got you fooled! I’m actually an evil tickle monster here to get you!” Persephone began tickling the tiny goddess, making her laugh helplessly until she was gasping for breath.

“Stoooop!”

“Only if you admit I’m the most fearsome tickle monster ever!”

“Okay! Okay!”

“Thank you,” Persephone smirked, ceasing the tickle attack, “Now, let’s talk about what Philia said. Now, I personally think your hair is really pretty,” Persephone patted the adorable little space buns on the crown of Hebe’s head, “and I think your dress makes you look very grown up indeed. But that’s not important, okay? Do you like your dress?” Persephone asked, “Do you like your hair?”

Hebe reluctantly nodded, playing with a lock of Persephone’s hair.

“Then who cares what Philia thinks! If you like how you look and you’re comfy enough to dance with me later,” Hebe grinned at that, “Then you’re perfect, okay?”

“Okay, Aunt Persephone,” Hebe smiled shyly up at her, “You’re going to be my real aunty after today, aren’t you? That’s what mama said,”

“Uh… yeah, that’s right,” Persephone smiled down at her, “I’m very excited to be your aunty,”

“You need to make Uncle Hades visit more,” She said seriously, “He’ll listen to you. I miss him lots when he doesn’t come by,”

Persephone’s heart thudded hard. She felt… excited to be marrying someone kind enough to inspire this kind of devotion in a child. “I’ll do my best, sweet girl,” Persephone kissed the top of her tiny head, “Why do you like Uncle Hades so much?”

“He lets me ride on his shoulders sometimes,” Hebe grinned, “and he always says silly things. He makes me laugh lots. And he buys the best books. Mama and baba get me boring ones but Uncle Hades always gives me fun ones,” Hebe paused, curling Persphone’s captive lock around her little fingers, “and sometimes,” Hebe looked at her with wide, excited eyes, “He brings a _puppy_ with him,”

“Wow,”

“I know!”

“He sounds like a great uncle, Hebe,”

“He’s the best uncle,” Hebe said confidently, then slapped her hand over her mouth, “Don’t tell Uncle Posie I said that! He got me a cool aquarium for my birthday. Uncle Hades is just the best,”

“Your secret is safe with me, little one,”

“And me,” a gruff voice said from behind them. Persephone froze as Hebe wriggled out of her arms, launching herself over the back of the sofa, yelling excitedly.

“UNCLE HADES!”


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone meet.

_Come on Hades, you can do this._

He steeled himself as he walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the hoots and hollers from his brothers and the tipsy bridesmaids.

_If you’re going to do this, you will have to speak to her eventually… Happy tenth wedding anniversary darling, shall we have our first conversation now? Idiot._

He took a deep breath, turning to the door. The… open door? He looked around in confusion. Hera had definitely pointed him towards this room. He leant in, brushing the door open further, and he heard a small, familiar voice.

“And Philia said my hair looked stupid and my dress made me look like a baby,” Hebe was saying, her voice thick with tears.

Hades’s heart lurched, his body moving into the room without his conscious thought or permission, desperate to comfort his niece. That job, he realised as he stepped more fully into the room, was already being done.

A mess of thick pink curls tumbled down the back of _someone_ he couldn’t quite see, someone who was cuddling his distraught little niece.

“…looking for mama but then I saw her let you in here and then go to find baba and I thought I could tell you, Aunt Persephone, because you’re nice,”

_Aunt Persephone._

_Fates._

_It’s her._

Hades stumbled back a little, grateful for the plush carpet underfoot that swallowed up all of the sounds of his clumsy idiocy. He felt like he was doing something despicable, spying like this, but he was enraptured yet more by the scene in front of him now he knew it was his… his _bride_ comforting his niece. He’d wanted to know her, and here he had the perfect opportunity to see her, unseen. To see how she treated one of his favourite people in the world.

“But I’ve got you fooled! I’m actually an evil tickle monster here to get you!” He heard the sweet, lilting, unfamiliar voice tease the little girl. There was a flash of pink hair as Persephone lunged at Hebe, tickling her mercilessly as she shrieked with laughter. Hades bit back a laugh, feeling his heart turn liquid in his chest.

_This wonderful woman wants to be_ mine…

_Fates, I haven’t even seen her face and I’m already smitten… this is rock bottom, old man._

When the tickle attack was over, Hades would introduce himself. He would try to keep the longing affection out of his voice because, Gods, she was a strange woman he barely knew and he needed to get a grip.

But then, before he had a chance, his bride-to-be was reeling his poor, battered heart even further in. This lovely, hypnotic, mysterious Goddess was telling Hebe not to worry what the mean girls thought of her, to worry only about her own opinions and her comfort and promising the little gold goddess a dance. Hades had to stifle his delighted chuckle.

_She thinks there will be dancing. She’s assuming there_ will _be a recaption at which to dance. For there to be a reception, there will have to be a wedding. She wants to go ahead with it._

He was so caught up in his rambling flowchart of thoughts he almost missed the moment the conversation shifted topic to _him._

“You’re going to be my real aunty after today, aren’t you? That’s what mama said,” Hebe asked sweetly, toying with a long strand of Persephone’s hair.

Hades’s heart flew to his throat. Part of him thrilled at the idea of a partner, an Aunt Persephone to his Uncle Hades, a Queen to his King. Part of him wanted to call this all of now and ask this divine woman to go out to dinner rather than walk down the aisle.

_Don’t be an idiot, old man. She’s not doing this because she likes you, remember? She needs an escape route and you’re it. Besides, you haven’t even said two words to her. Stop projecting all of your fantasies on to this poor, young goddess. Just be the best of her options. Just be the best man she could be forced to marry by circumstance. Protect her and help her and thank the Fates you won’t be eating_ every _meal alone anymore._

His heart sank when he heard the little one mention how rarely he visited in a sad little voice. _I will visit more, Hebe,_ he thought, _if I have a wife at my side perhaps brunch at your parents’ house will be less excruciating…_

“Why do you like Uncle Hades so much?”

He stopped breathing for a second. She was digging around to find out more about him, and she trusted the unfiltered words of a child over the vitriol tossed around Olympus. He couldn’t say he blamed her for choosing an innocent as her news source, but he was grateful nonetheless; so many trusted his reputation unquestioningly. He only hoped Hebe came through for him. _Come on, little one, be my wingman and I’ll pay for you to get a nose ring when you go through your rebellious phase…_

“He lets me ride on his shoulders sometimes,” Hebe grinned, “and he always says silly things. He makes me laugh lots. And he buys the best books. Mama and baba get me boring ones but Uncle Hades always gives me fun ones,” Hebe paused, curling Persephone’s captive lock around her little fingers, “and sometimes,” Hebe paused for dramatic effect, “He brings a _puppy_ with him,”

_Thank you, Hebe!_ He fought the urge to fist pump. She had spoken the soft, unfiltered words of a child gushing about their favourite adult and he heard the softness in Persephone’s voice after, daring to hope it matched a softened view of him. _Nose ring, bellybutton piercing… Fates, I’ll pay for you to get a whole tattoo sleeve if you really want to drive your mother insane!_

“Wow,”

“I know!”

“He sounds like a great uncle, Hebe,”

_I’ll be a good husband too, if you’ll let me…_

“He’s the best uncle,” Hebe said confidently, then slapped her hand over her mouth, “Don’t tell Uncle Posie I said that! He got me a cool aquarium for my birthday. Uncle Hades is just the best,” Hades’s heart swelled at that. She was such a good kid, and he really did dote on her to a ridiculous degree. He was grateful that his love and affection for the child was reciprocated.

“Your secret is safe with me, little one,”

“And me,” Hades hadn’t even meant to speak but the words had tumbled out.

“UNCLE HADES!” Hebe launched herself off the back of the sofa and he strode forward to catch her, swinging her in his arms.

“Hello, little one,” He booped her nose with his own, allowing himself to be pulled into a crushing hug. “Are you okay?”

“Yuh huh,” Hebe said proudly, “I like my dress and that’s all that matters,”

“That’s just right,” Hades nodded, “I like your dress too,”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hebe smiled up at him, “All that matters is _I_ like it,” Hades laughed softly and he heard a gentle, musical chuckle join in. He looked up, following the sound.

She was standing before them, leaning against the back of the sofa, laughing shyly at Hebe’s newfound confidence. _Gods, give me strength,_ he felt his knees tremble, _she’s the most beautiful Goddess I’ve ever seen. She puts Aphrodite to shame._

She had these incredible, huge doe eyes, and these pillowy pink lips, tugged into a worried smile that he wanted to smooth out with his thumb. He tried not to be a pig but he couldn’t help but notice the gorgeous curves of her body, her full breasts and voluptuous hips, curving into a tiny little waist. She was wearing this ridiculously tiny little pink dressing gown, probably halfway through getting ready, and her long, curvaceous legs were a shock of pink he had to fight to tear his gaze away from.

“Hi,” She said shyly, waving.

“H-hi,” Hades responded, brilliantly.

“HI!” Said Hebe, making both grown-ups laugh.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Goddess,” He hitched Hebe up on his hip so he could step forward and reach out for Persephone’s hand. She took it with a blush, and he felt a frisson of electric anticipation as their skin touched, her tiny hand swallowed up in his. Based on her soft tremble, she either felt it too or she was slightly terrified of him. He hoped it was the former. Little blue flowers bloomed around her ears with a soft _floom._

“Oh, no, your majesty,” She smiled at him, looking at him through her lashes. He bit his lip to fight a groan. “What greater honour is there than meeting Hebe’s favourite uncle?”

He blushed at that, ducking his head. “It’s all bribery, I assure you,” He smiled, “She knows she’s got me wrapped around her little finger, isn’t that right, small fry?” He looked down at Hebe who grinned impishly and nodded.

“Shameless!” Persephone laughed. She looked down at their joined hands, marvelling at his warm, firm grip, at how it felt like a circuit had been completed when their skin touched.

“Oh, sorry!” He chuckled nervously, realising he’d been holding her hand for far too long. “I guess I… I’m just not sure what the etiquette is when you meet your fiancé for the first time on the morning of your wedding,” He squeezed her soft, pink hand once more and released her; they both immediately felt the loss.

She breathed a sigh of relief, the anxious pinching in her chest subsiding. _He’s nervous too._ “Tell me about it,” They shared a breathy chuckle, “Hebe! Your mama is in the room at the end of the hall. Why don’t you go see if she can help you clean the mud off your lovely dress?”

Hebe looked suspiciously between the two adults. They only had eyes for each other, and they were both acting… weird and blushy and nervous. This was how mama and baba acted when they went on their date nights, or when baba got her drunk. Hebe struggled out of Hades’s arms and sprinted out the door, yelling behind her:

“Ew! Don’t do your gross kissing in front of me!”

Hades let out an awkward chuckle and Persephone blushed and giggled. As their laughter faded, though, they realised they were in a room, alone, for the first time. And Hebe had slammed the door shut behind her.

“Would you-”

“So, should-”

They laughed nervously together. Hades rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “After you,” He smiled awkwardly.

“Uh, okay,” She fidgeted nervously, “I was just going to say, do you want to come and sit down?”

“Oh! sure,” Hades gestured to let her walk ahead of him, trying not to be an old pervert about the hypnotic sway of her hips and only failing a little bit. Persephone sat delicately on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her, where he gingerly settled his enormous frame.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Persephone investigated the hem of her dressing gown and Hades became fascinated with the geometric pattern on the wallpaper.

“So…” said Hades.

“So…” Persephone answered in an uneasy, sing-song voice.

“How are you feeling about… all of this?” Hades asked lamely, gesturing vaguely with one hand. He hesitantly met her eyes, surprised by the gentle humour in them. Without even thinking, his worried frown resolved into a small smile.

“Uh, well,” Persephone tugged at her dressing gown, “I grew up in the mortal realm and mama didn’t really allow… you know,” She blushed and gestured at him, “m-men around. Except for Hermes and s-s-stuff so… I’m feeling a little out of my depth,”

“You and me both, little goddess,” He murmured, the pet name slipping easily from his lips. She blushed at that and leaned microscopically closer to him.

“What does the King of the Underworld have to be nervous about?” She teased softly, shocked at the flirtatious tone in her own voice. _What are you doing?_ She scolded herself. _Grow up, Kore,_ the other half of her inner voice rebutted, _he’s your fiancé. You’re allowed to flirt with him!_

“Well, y-y-you, I suppose,” He said, bashfully.

“Me?” She blinked at him.

“You’re terrifying, sweetness,” He admitted softly, “I have it on good authority that you’re an, um, evil tickle monster?” 

She giggled softly, shoving him playfully. Her hand lingered on the firm muscles of his bicep as her laugh faded. _Gods, he’s attractive…_ Hades thought his heart might stop as she squeezed gently.

“Come on, be serious,” Persephone laughed, “Why are you nervous? I’ll tell you why I am,” She shuffled a little closer to him, patting the bicep she was unwilling to relinquish.

“Ooookay,” He mumbled reluctantly, “So, the thing is, I really… I’m very worried that you don’t know what you’re getting yourself in for. I’m worried you’re going to r-r-regret it, if we…” He gestured vaguely, “d-do this,” She smiled at him, soft and encouraging, and he had to tear his eyes away before he did something stupid like kissing his fiancé. “Your turn,”

“Um, okay, well,” She bit her lip, “I love my mother dearly but she’s…” Persephone opened and closed her mouth a few times, searching for the right words.

“I’ve known your mother for a long time, sweetness,” Hades chuckled, “I can imagine what you mean,”

Persephone smiled at him again, and, Gods, could he get used to being on the receiving end of her smile. It had quickly become his new favourite form of sweet, seductive torture. “Right, so… this was the only way to make sure she couldn’t… snatch me away. Force me to go back. The old-world rules are frustrating like that. I had to either do things her way or take one of two escape routes; Eternal Maidenhood or…”

“Me,” He smiled ruefully. _Remember that, you’re an escape route. Nothing but a glowing EXIT sign. Remember that, no matter how she smiles at you, no matter how tactile she gets. Remember that._

“Well, yeah. Marriage, anyway,” Persephone ducked her head, “I figured if I could find the right person, I could be happy. I could have a chance to live my own life the way _I_ want to,” She was avoiding his gaze, looking down at her hands, “So, I guess, I’m worried… that I’ll just find myself being… _controlled_ again, just in a different way,”

His heart broke at the genuine fear in her voice. He couldn’t help himself, reaching out to curl his finger under her chin and tilt her head up.

“I swear to you, Persephone,” He said, soft and serious, “If you decide to do me the great honour of becoming my wife today, I will _never_ take your choices away from you. You will be my partner, my queen, my _equal,”_ He tried to channel all of the sincerity he felt into his voice and gaze as she looked up to him with warm, wide eyes, “I only want to make you happy and keep you safe. I like you, what I know of you so far, and I would like to continue to learn about you. That’s all I ask in return. Your company, when you feel like being around this antique, and the chance to learn more about you. I would like to be your partner and your friend, if you’ll permit me,”

She was quiet for a long moment, staring into his open, vulnerable eyes. Suddenly, her face broke into a wide, brilliant smile. “I think you’ve alleviated your fear and mine, all in one,” She said softly, reaching out for his hand, “If all that you say is true, of course I won’t regret marrying you. I like you too, what I know of you, and it would be my great pleasure to be your partner, your friend,” She squeezed his hand, “Your queen,” His heart thudded almost painfully against his ribs, “If you will respect me and my choices, I think we… we could be happy together,”

“I think so to,” He dropped his fingers from her chin to grasp her other hand in his, pulling both of her small hands to his chest, “I will make it my mission to bring you happiness, little goddess,” he vowed softly.

“Sorry to break up this, um, introduction?” Came Hera’s voice from the hall, throwing the door open without ceremony. They jumped like they’d been caught in a compromising position, but Hades kept hold of her tiny hands. “But there’s sort of a wedding waiting for you two. Are we doing this thing or not?”

Hades and Persephone looked at the golden goddess in the doorway, then at each other, smiling like they had a shared secret.

“You game?” He asked softly, brushing his thumb along her knuckles and making her shiver almost imperceptibly.

“Hell yeah,”


	5. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone get hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will NEVER charge you guys to read my work and there is absolutely no pressure to do so but if you like my stories and you're feeling generous, my PayPal email is chloeannjacobs@hotmail.co.uk.
> 
> I am extremely broke despite working three jobs and I'm trying to move out of my somewhat toxic home (I love my family, but not when we're all trapped in lockdown together - yikes to my mental health), so anything - whether just your kind words in the comments or a donation - would be amazing.

Hades stood at the end of the aisle beside Hecate and his brothers, aching to turn around as the music began and yet powerless to do so. His body would not obey him anymore. He clenched his hands together to hide the way they shook. He could see out of the corner of his eye that his best man and groomsmen were looking towards the double doors that led out onto Hera and Zeus’s veranda.

“Aidoneus!” Hecate hissed urgently between her teeth, trying not to let the watching crowd of Olympians see her lips move. “You’re missing her,”

Zeus let out a low wolf whistle and Hecate dutifully shoved him, taking her role as seriously as she took any she was given. Poseidon shuffled closer to his brother, leaning past Hecate to whisper:

“Look, man. She’s beautiful,” He grabbed his shoulder, trying to force him to turn around discreetly, “You’ll regret it,”

Hades knew fishsticks was right, as much as he hated to give his brothers any credit. He took a deep, steadying breath and turned around, slowly opening his eyes as he faced the back of the temple Hera has constructed in her ballroom.

His breath caught in his throat and stayed there. He thought he would suffocate, and what a way to go! Hecate nudged him, and his body reluctantly remembered how to turn oxygen into carbon dioxide.

Lace sleeves pretended to be modest, but the tantalising pink flesh peeking through the gaps in the fabric, and the deep neckline belied this innocent appearance. Her heavy, round breasts peeked out around the scalloped edge of the lace, and the clingy white fabric hugged her tiny little waist and her wide, curvaceous hips. Hera had insisted on the traditional, cathedral veil, and he could make out her shyly downturned face through the gauzy material, her plump, sinfully kissable lips, and gorgeous eyes hinted at beneath the fabric.

“Fates,” He found himself whispering. Hecate stifled a giggle, Poseidon and Zeus didn’t bother stifling, laughing openly at their brother. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, fighting the urge to throw himself at her feet. _Gods, I barely know this girl, she barely knows me, and she’s trusting me, committing to me, like this, in front of all of the Gods of Olympus. I’m a lucky son of a bitch, whatever happens next._

She approached him slowly, her nervous fingers fiddling with her bouquet. She had chosen flowers in fading shades of blue; he didn’t know it, but she’d discarded the original bouquet, tying together the flowers that had bloomed in the window boxes when he’d touched her hand for the first time.

She felt odd, walking down the aisle alone. Exposed, sure, with the eyes of the entire realm on her, but more than that… alone. Aware of who _should_ be beside her. When she’d imagined getting married, the secret, illicit, romantic fantasies of a girl told she was destined for “purity”, she’d imagined her mother would have put aside her disappointment to walk her down the aisle. She thought Demeter would have forgiven her, eventually, for dismantling the dreams she had for her only child. She’d thought she would have swallowed her stupid pride to be there for her daughter. Then again, Persephone had also expected to _know_ the person waiting at the end of the aisle for her. The fates, as always, had other ideas.

“Hi,” She whispered softly as she reached him, looking down shyly as she handed her flowers to Hera.

“Hi,” He breathed back, ducking his head to catch her eye. She looked at him, her huge, terrified eyes resolving into something else as she took him in. Her mouth trembled for a moment and then lifted into the most stunning smile he’d ever seen. He couldn’t stop himself from saying. “You are so beautiful,”

“T-thank you,” She blushed beneath her veil, deciding to be brave. She slowly, deliberately raked her eyes over his lithe, muscular frame, wrapped handsomely in a slick, black suit. His wide shoulders and tousled white hair got special attention, and so did the delicious taper of his hips. “You are beautiful, too,” She said, low and serious.

Hades blushed dark blue at her praise, loosening his suddenly far too tight tie a little. “You’re t-t-too kind,” He stammered, and she bit her lip. She felt powerful, that such simple words could buckle the King of the Underworld like this. She decided to make it her mission to make him squirm like this at least once a day, to compliment something about this gorgeous and seemingly praise-starved man.

Hera stood between them at the altar, raising an eyebrow sardonically at their adolescent flirtation. They hadn’t noticed her yet, too enraptured by each other. She cleared her throat lightly, startling the couple back into the here and now. _I think the bride has a little crush on the groom,_ she noted with amusement, _and I think the groom is utterly smitten with his bride._

“S-sorry,” Persephone whispered to the Queen.

“Plenty of time to ogle each other after you’re married,” Hera said under her breath, making them both blush. “Shall we begin?” She asked, they both nodded, abashed. “Please, join hands,” Hera said, raising her voice to her full, authoritative Goddess-of-Marriage tone.

Hades obediently held out his large, strong palms to Persephone. She tucked her hands into his, feeling that same electric energy flowing between them as soon as their skin connected. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she returned his grin, both of their hearts racing like twin hummingbirds.

“We are gathered here, amongst the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, to witness the joining together of Aidoneus Hades, King of the Underworld, and Persephone Kore, Goddess of Spring. Do you have the rings?” Hera said solemnly. Hecate stepped forward, handing Hera two circles of polished obsidian, one larger and one smaller. Hera took them, resting one glittering black band on each palm.

“Persephone, do you vow to be companion to Hades, to be friend and trusted confidant, to be faithful partner and a Queen becoming of his realm?”

Persephone looked up at Hades, who offered her a sweet, nervous smile and squeezed her hands with more gentleness than she would ever have imagined such a large being was capable of. “I do,” She said, honestly, squeezing his fingers back. His scared eyes softened as she looked at him, tears threatening to bloom. _Get it together, old man._

“Hades, do you vow to be companion to Persephone, to be friend and trusted confidant, to be faithful partner and a King becoming of her new domain?” Hera asked.

“I do,” Hades breathed, hardly able to believe this was real.

“Please exchange the rings, crafted by the groom as a gift to honour this union,” Hera said, extending her palms to the Gods before her.

Hades took the tiny obsidian ring, dwarfed by his large hand. He lifted her tiny, pink hand and slipped the black band over her finger. Persephone took the larger ring, taking his hand with such gentle care, and guiding the smooth stone around his large finger. He stared in awe at the wedding band around his fourth finger, almost utterly disbelieving of its presence. He was a companion, a partner, a husband. _At last._

“You may now kiss the bride,” Hera said, with no small amount of amusement in her voice, her solemn, officious voice slipping slowly away as she watched the colour drain from Hades’s face.

“Oh,” Hades said dumbly, looking at Persephone. She blushed and bit her lip. “Is this okay?” He whispered, already thumbing his wedding band around his finger nervously.

“Yes,” Persephone breathed, nodding emphatically at him. It almost seemed like she _wanted_ to kiss him. _Don’t go down that road, Hades. It’s just part of the ceremony._

“Okay,” He whispered, “Okay,” He lifted his trembling hands, remembering the traditional wedding ceremonies he had seen in the years after the war. Remembering watching his brothers, his comrades, his friends, each stand like he was now, lifting the gauze of the ceremonial veil over the head of the bride. It was his turn, he noted with disbelief, and two thousand years of anticipation hadn’t prepared him for this.

It was meant, he remembered Hera telling him once, to symbolise the transition the bride was undertaking. She’d been a girl, then, young and bright. She’d worn her hair long, not in the punishingly tight buns of the present. She’d broken his heart then, telling him of the customs she was planning to make traditions of in her new capacity as Goddess of Marriage. Of all of the customs she would set as the template when she married his brother.

Now, staring at this lovely woman before him, this gorgeous creature who had promised to be his friend and companion and Queen of his dark realm, all he could think was how desperately he wanted no barrier between them. He gently lifted the gauzy fabric in his large hands, laying it delicately over her hair. The shock of her magenta skin, no longer dulled by the white of the veil, seemed to shine, seemed to glow with its own iridescent light. She tilted her chin up to him invitingly, and he slid his hand against the soft skin of her cheek, cupping her jaw.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to hers, his arm banding around her back as hers slid up over his shoulders. Her mouth was soft, and sweet, and hungry against his, drawing his chaste kiss into something deeper. Gods, he was undone.

Hera’s gentle, amused throat clearing again reminded them that they were not alone. They pulled apart, still holding each other, reluctant to retreat more than an inch or two.

“I present to you the King and Queen of the Underworld,”


	6. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone leave their wedding festivities a little early.

Hera knew how to throw a party; Persephone couldn’t deny that. The day had withered into afternoon, which had trickled lazily into early evening, and the sky was streaked with the soft, pastel pinks, oranges and purples of the Olympus sunset. The sloping lawn was dotted with white, wrought iron tables, thin wooden gazeboes hung with gauzy curtains, and torches burning with warm, surreal, glowing light.

Hades watched Persephone from his brothers’ table, his tie hanging open around his neck and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, jacket discarded somewhere as the evening grew around them. She was dancing with Hera and Hebe to some upbeat song he didn’t recognise, swaying barefoot with the golden goddesses. She looked so carefree and young, her long, pink hair tumbling out of her updo; no amount of hairspray could compete with her energetic dancing.

The song ended and Persephone begged Hebe for mercy, her lovely pink skin glowing with a light sheen of sweat. Hades straightened up, trying to ignore his brothers’ snickers.

“Queen incoming!” Zeus sneered, shoving his shoulder.

“Shut up!” Hades hissed, raking his hand through his dishevelled hair.

“Yeah, shut up, Zeus, he’s trying to look _casual,_ ” Poseidon laughed, reaching for the fruity cocktail in front of Hades. Hades slapped his hand away.

“That’s not for you, fishboy,” Hades scowled.

“Who’s it for then? Don’t tell me you’re going to drink _that,”_ Poseidon scoffed, “It has a teeny umbrella!”

“Wait for it,” Zeus smiled knowingly, “3…2…1…”

“Whew!” Persephone flopped down in the seat beside her husband, tired and giddy and a little tipsy, leaning her head against his shoulder, “Your niece is not one to be tuckered out, is she?”

“No,” He said with a laugh, tucking his arm carefully around the back of her chair, his upper arm barely brushing her little shoulders. She was affectionate, he’d discovered, and he felt intensely guilty for allowing her to be touchy with him when he was definitely… attracted to her.

That said, he felt genuinely drawn to her in ways that had nothing to do with the delightful curves of her body. If his company and his platonic touch could be a comfort to her as she adjusted to life away from the mortal realm, he would give himself to her entirely and do his very best to be unselfish about it.

“Here, sweetness. You must be thirsty,” He slid the cocktail over to her and she looked up at him with a sweet, grateful smile.

“She’s thirsty alright,” Zeus said under his breath with a chuckle.

“So,” Hades cleared his throat, shooting a glare at his brother, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

She took a long sip of her drink, nuzzling slightly closer to him. “I’m a little tired, though. I…” She bit her lip, “I was a little nervous. I didn’t get much sleep last night,”

“You won’t get much sleep tonight either, honey,” Zeus leered drunkenly, and Persephone raised an eyebrow at him as he slurred his words.

“Please ignore my brother,” Poseidon said, not less drunk but much dimmer, “What he means to say is that you won’t be sleeping because you will be having sex,” He smiled at her, “With my other brother, Hades. All night. Hence the no sleep”

Hades slapped his forehead, trying to fight the urge to punch them both. _How am I related to such utter cretins? It truly defies the laws of nature._

“Right. Uh, thanks,” Persephone said, cringing a little.

“I’m sorry, sweetness,” He whispered to her, his breath against her ear making her shiver. He regretted it immediately, hoping to the fates he hadn’t frightened her even more. “Oh, sorry. Um, I just… I don’t expect… you know, if you wanted to… but I would never…” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hades, it’s okay,” She touched his hand softly, “I know what you mean,” He was a touch fixated by the way the cool, smooth stone of her wedding band pressing into the warm skin of his fingers.

“Okay,” He whispered, squeezing her hand.

“Hey, Hades?” She asked softly, “Would you do me a favour?” She looked up at him through her lashes, acutely aware of their joined hands.

“Anything,” He breathed.

“Take me home?”

Hades’s sleek, black car purred softly as they slipped down the quiet streets on the outskirts of Olympus and towards the Underworld. There had been the anticipation, the noise and the brightness of the wedding, and the chaotic bustle and excitement of the reception, and soon there would be the public spectacle of the coronation. Now, though, there was only comfort and quiet, and the warmth of the car’s interior as the rain beaded down the cold windows.

Hades felt at ease at her side, like he could drive on through the darkness all night if she’d asked him. Persephone had rucked up her sumptuous white skirts up around her hips, stretching one long lovely leg into the footwell, the other tucked underneath her. Her head lolled against the headrest as she looked up at him.

“Your turn!” Persephone laughed gleefully, having just made him reel off the names of all of his dogs. _Our dogs,_ she corrected, with an internal squeal of excitement. “You have to ask me a question now!”

“Okay, okay, little Goddess,” He laughed at her enthusiasm, watching from the corner of his eye as she bounced in her seat. “Um, let’s see… what’s your favourite colour?”

“That’s too _haaard,”_ She groaned, “there are so many good ones!”

“It’s the most basic getting-to-know-you question, sweetness,” He laughed at her adorable pout.

“Fiiiiine,” She sulked, “If I am being _forced_ to pick, I’d say… green,” She bit her lip, as if she was betraying all the other colours just by stating a preference. “Umm… what’s your favourite food?”

“Hmm, that depends,” He hummed thoughtfully, “are we talking home-made, fancy, or good, old-fashioned junk food?”

“What is… junk food?” Persephone wrinkled her nose. “It sounds disgusting,”

Hades looked at his wife sidelong, in disbelief. “You’ve never had junk food?”

“I don’t even know what it is!” Persephone huffed, frustrated that he seemed to be mocking her for being a sheltered little village girl who thought baking olives into her focaccia was edgy.

“No offence meant, Goddess,” He soothed, one hand slipping from the wheel to reach for hers, “I was only devastated for you that you had never experienced such disgusting, deep-fried bliss,”

“Yeah, well,” She squeezed his hand before releasing it, fiddling anxiously with her skirt, “my mother kept me from a lot of things, so…”

“Like what?” He returned his hands to the wheel and his eyes to the road, but the tone of his voice suggested she had his full attention.

Persephone traced a line on the glass of her window, following a raindrop down the pane. “Uh, I… the saddest thing is that I don’t even know half of the stuff I’ve never tried,” She chuckled hollowly, “My mother… I love her but she didn’t so much discipline as she manipulated. She figured I couldn’t ask for things, or long for things, I didn’t know existed. So, I just have this pressing _sense_ that I’m missing out on things, but I can’t even put my finger on what they are. Isn’t that pathetic?”

“No,” Hades said firmly, flicking on the car’s indicator, “But it is sad as hell. And it’s going to change. In my glove compartment there’s a notebook or at least a bit of scrap paper and a couple pens,”

Persephone opened the compartment, digging through. “Aha,” She said triumphantly, producing a blue Underworld Corp. pen. “No notebook though,” She hummed, “Will this do?” It was the envelope for a singles mixer Hera had signed him up to, intending to be kind. He’d discarded the invitation somewhere – probably his office, if he remembered correctly, where he’d sat pondering whether to accept or not for hours before driving home to his dogs and solitude. But he’d tossed the envelope in there carelessly, as he often did when he had trash but no place to dispose of it. He’d forgotten about the scrap of pink paper for months.

“Sure,” He smiled, “I don’t need it,”

“Okay, so what am I writing down?” Persephone clicked the pen impatiently.

“Well, first off, junk food,” He grinned, “And then we’re going to work out what you’ve missed, item by item, and make sure you experience everything,”

“Really?” She grinned at him, scribbling “Junk Food” on the scrap paper, “That could take centuries,”

Hades pulled into the Drive Thru, idling behind another car on a late-night snack hunt. “I don’t mind if it takes forever, if you don’t,” Hades grinned roguishly, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. _I’m going to like being married to you._ “Now, Little Goddess, what would you like?” He asked, rolling down his window with an electrical hum so she could look at the menu.

“I don’t even know where to begin!” She laughed breathlessly, “Can you order for me? My only caveat is vegetarianism”

“If that’s what you want, sweetness,” He smiled at her, tucking his hand into his jacket pocket to produce a pair of black rimmed glasses.

Her heart almost stopped as he slid them on to his face to scan the menu. _Fates, he’s such a hot nerd. Be still my beating heart._ She hoped he hadn’t heard her little gasp of surprise, or noticed how her thighs, clenched together several times on their drive so far, had pulled together once more like tactile magnets.

Hades pulled up to the little speaker and confidently reeled off an order to the tinny voice on the other end, while Persephone watched in fascination. They pulled around to the next window in mere moments, and yet the little yellow satyr sitting in the booth was already holding the warm paper bag, full of the greasiest offerings that _Burger Basileus_ had to offer.

“Y-y-your majesty,” The satyr stuttered, “We…we…we are honoured by your presence, b-but…”

“Yes?” Hades asked, his glasses dipping down his nose.

“F-f-forgive me, your majesty, I just wondered… weren’t you to be married today?” The Satyr asked timidly, her little headset trembling on her crown as she shook.

Persephone leaned around his imposing frame, resting her little hand on his knee to get into the satyrs eyeline. “Hi! Yes, he was. Hello, I’m the wife,” Oh, how they both thrilled internally at that, “And I’m hungry as Tartarus. Is that for me?”

“U-u-uh, yes, your majesty,” The satyr stammered, “Please enjoy your deluxe double veggie burger, my dark eternal queen,” The satyr bowed her head, “It comes with a choice of cola, lemonade, or peach iced tea, oh dread majesty,”

“Uh, thank you,” Persephone leaned forward to read the Satyr’s nametag. Hades tried not to think about the fragrant hair she was pushing under his nose, or the lovely little hand braced on his leg as she leaned across him slightly. “Krotos. Much appreciated. I’ll have the iced tea, thanks. Anything for the king?” She asked, looking up at him. _Fates alive._ In this position their lips were practically touching.

“Black coffee, thanks,” He choked out.

“You’ll be up all night!” Persephone protested.

“I’ll be fine!”

“Aidoneus Hades,” She said in a warning tone, pressing her little nose to his. He swallowed thickly.

“P-p-peach iced tea, please. Scratch the coffee,”

“Thank you,” She smiled sweetly, brushing his nose with hers softly in a butterfly kiss, before retreating back to her own seat. He immediately felt the loss.

“Say, Krotos,” Hades asked the nervous Nymph, taking their food and the cardboard cup holder carrying their drinks and passing them to Persephone, “Say someone had lived in the mortal realm all their life, experiencing only what that realm had to offer. What would you say they needed to try first, when they got out of there?”

Krotos paused for a second, before giving the king and queen a soft, nervous smile, “Ice cream, definitely,”

And so they spent their wedding night sitting in the car park of a 24 hour Drive Thru, as the rain poured around them. They ate junk food, which Persephone took an instant liking to, and he’d even let her feed him a few fries as they talked and ate.

Following Krotos’s advice, he took her back through the Drive Thru after wards, buying one small cup of every flavour of ice cream the little shop sold. They’d shared the cups, and one spoon, a small intimacy that neither of them took for granted and tasted each one before scoring them on a ranking system that was nonsensical as it was hilarious. Strawberry Cheescake, they’d decided, was ambrosia tier. Rum and Raisin was like the indigestion farts of Cerberus the Hellhound when, under the supervision of Zeus, had eaten a tray of liquor chocolates (thankfully immortal helldogs are not as susceptible to chocolate as mortal dogs). Vanilla was average.

They had filled out her list too, promising to keep it to hand, always, in their home to add to and revise whenever needed. Hades folded it up and tucked it into his wallet as they drove home, the darkness of Underworld night fading into the lighter blues and greys of the underworld morning. He had learned the nuance over thousands of years.

As he carried his drowsy bride into his home, settling her in the suite he’d set aside for her, he ran over some of the more… intriguing items on Persephone’s intriguing bucket list.

  * Bought my own clothes
  * Had a job
  * Cut my hair shorter than the shoulder
  * Worn immodest clothing (miniskirt?)
  * Drunk hard liquor
  * Gone out without having to approve it first
  * Driving license
  * Made my own friends



There were dozens more, and he intended to fulfil every last one. Even the one she’d tacked on the end, blushing and looking out the window as he folded the list away. That… that had taken his breath away.

  * Seen a man naked




	7. Marital Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone spends her first night at Hades's house. Cerberus is a VERY good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of a difficult time, lovelies, but this fic has been a lovely relief when I've had time to write it. Extra long chapter to make up for my silence!

Hades woke up groggily in the grey light of the early morning, his heavy eyes unwilling to open. Something was nudging his back and he grunted sleepily. _Damn dogs._

“Cerb, get off,” He groaned softly, rolling over to shove the hellhound off the bed. What his hands met, though, was an expanse of warm, soft skin. His eyes flew open, blinking at the little pink goddess curled up beside him. His heart skipped a beat.

She looked so adorable, snuggled in his black sheets like a pink waterlily on a dark pond. She had changed, at some point between him leaving her in her _own_ bed and discovering her in _his,_ into a soft cotton pyjama set. Hera had been slowly delivering items of clothing she had purchased on seemingly endless shopping trips she’d organised. He’d placed each lovely, small item into the walk-in closet he had built for her, trying to imagine the woman he was preparing the suite of rooms for and contemplating calling the whole thing off about a million times a day.

He’d left her bedroom and living room somewhat neutral, but immaculate, so that she would be comfortable in the meantime but feel welcome to redecorate in her own way. The living room and bedroom, with a large, en suite bathroom, were meant to reassure her that she would not be _expected_ to be his bedfellow. It was meant to say _this is your home, and this is your space, and I will never ask more of you, or take more from you, than you are willing to give. You will always be safe._

He’d intended to show her, when they got home, let her explore the space and retreat, allowing her to come to him if she wanted his company. It was becoming a theme with his lovely wife, though, he realised, that she never did what he expected.

He’d found himself in the parking lot of a Drive Thru with her until almost dawn, eating junk food – something he usually NEVER allowed in his car – and becoming yet more smitten. She was so cute and so strange, and he had rapidly become addicted to learning about her. She’d sat in his front seat, her chair pushed back, and her long, bare legs crossed, her sumptuous wedding dress in constant peril from the ketchup-soaked veggie burger in her gesticulating hands.

He’d planned to go home every time the clock on the dash clicked over to the next hour, and every hour his heart ached to cut their conversation short, to stop the lovely, strange musings pouring out of her, the thoughts and admissions and flirtatious jokes she drew out of him. It was only when she started to yawn every half-minute, and his own eyes started getting heavy, he decided to drive them home. This wonderful woman did not deserve to fall asleep in a car park in her wedding dress, so he’d wound the window down and leaned into the stinging, cold air to keep him awake until they got home.

He felt like a husband, whatever that meant, when he carried her from the car, across the threshold, and tucked her into bed. He had few good examples of what that actually looked like. It was a fucking pathetic state of affairs when Poseidon, the fishboy wonder, was his best example of functioning marital relations. It felt good, though, cradling her small body safely against his chest, being trusted with her sleepy, disarmed state, ensuring she was safe and comfortable.

He’d felt like a husband for a moment but, then, in an instant, like the total stranger he also was. He laid her on her bed, watching her curl up and mumble sleepily, huffing in tired frustration as her skirts tangled in her legs. Should he wake her? She couldn’t be comfortable sleeping in that, and yet… she looked so peaceful, and he couldn’t undress her himself. He was working intensely hard to prove to her he wasn’t some old pervert who’d mail ordered an innocent young bride from the mortal realm. His obvious attraction to her, the heart-stopping sexual additions to her Bucket List… it was hard enough to convince her, and himself, that he wasn’t some depraved monster without having to deal with the moral dilemma of her naked body versus her comfort versus her rest.

In the end, he’d left her in the dress. It seemed like the safest option, and he didn’t think she was in a corset or anything that would hurt her while she dozed. He’d looked at her, a little, before tearing himself away. He’d flopped down on _his_ bed fully clothed in solidarity with his bride, but eventually kicked off his slacks and unbuttoned his shirt, falling into a restless sleep in his underwear.

_Fates._ He was catapulted back into the present as he realised he was in his underwear. This lovely little goddess was somehow in his bed and he was unforgivably underdressed, sporting half-hard morning wood that he felt, guiltily, firming up beneath the fabric. She was just so damned alluring and she was in his bed and her hair was everywhere and smelled amazing and… _gods,_ he had a _diabolical_ crush on his wife.

He gingerly eased himself out of the bed, desperate to find a shirt and some sweatpants, to ensure that she awoke to a more _decent_ bedfellow. She’d already seen him in his state of undress, must have, when she’d crawled in in the wee hours, but he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

He was rifling around in his drawers, though, he heard the bed behind him creak as the tiny woman making herself comfortable there flopped over restlessly. He froze like a thief in his own bedroom, hoping she would sleep a little longer, just until he could get some clothes on. A traitorous part of him, though, wanted her desperately to wake up so that he could see her lovely, sleepy eyes, and talk to her again.

“Hades?” A soft little voice whispered behind him. “That you?”

********** 

Persephone awoke first in a dark and unfamiliar room. She was, she realised groggily, still in her wedding dress. Someone had taken her shoes off, though, left her high heels neatly on the floor beside the bed. Someone had tucked her in gently and pulled all of the stray pins out of what was left of her hairdo. But they’d left her in her dress which, though not exactly uncomfortable, was not a great pyjama choice.

_This must be Hades’s house._ She realised slowly, looking around at the sparse but luxurious room. _My house. Gods, that’s going to take some getting used to._

She must’ve fallen asleep at the Drive Thru. Gods, that was perfect, wasn’t it? She felt like she’d known him for years and yet, he was still… so exciting and new. He was so handsome, and the way he’d grinned crookedly at her when she’d tried a French fry for the first time and pretty much moaned? Highly addictive. She’d wanted to keep talking to him forever, fighting the urge to drift off as they chatted about anything and everything. While he asked about her ambitions, and she asked about his work; while she teased him about his utter lack of knowledge about the songs on the radio.

_“I grew up in the MORTAL REALM and even_ I _know who sang this!”_

_“The Spice Goddesses? I remember they were big at one time?” He guessed while she giggled helplessly, “Little Nymphs? I think Hebe likes them. The… those elf boys with the… with the stupid swoopy haircuts? Backstreet something or other…?”_

_“_ Backstreet Troys, _that’s who you’re thinking of_ ,” _she snickered, “Gods, you’re such a grandpa!”_

_“Excuse me, little goddess,” He teased, only looking a little wounded, “I’ll have you know I am_ exceptionally _down with the kids,”_

_“Riiiiight,” She laughed, “Which member of_ Little Nymphs _is your favourite, then?”_

_“Oh, that’s easy,” He smirked, taking a sip of his iced tea and giving her a teasing look and rakish grin that made her belly flip, “The pink one,”_

She grinned a secret little grin to herself as she remembered their easy, playful conversation, eating fried food in their fancy wedding clothes as rain poured outside the window. She clambered out of bed in search of clothing. Hera had taken her on a million shopping trips in the lead up to her wedding, those clothes had to be somewhere. She opened a door that she thought might be a cupboard, and found herself in a whole new room, lined floor to ceiling with clothes and shoes, organised by colour and season and occasion. She recognised items she’d picked out, and the ones Hera had forced on her. She was in awe. All of this, for her?

He’d been so supportive of her studies, too, which had given her greater hope than ever about her chances of freedom here. He’d asked her if she wanted a small space to work in the house, total privacy and no snuffling mutts to disturb her from her work.

_“Oh, I couldn’t ask that, that’s too much!”_

_“Persephone,” He’d chastised softly, “My wife is going to be studying hard for the next four years. She deserves an office of her own where she can get that important work done, if she requires privacy,” He squeezed her hand, “Though everywhere in my… our home is yours for the studying, if you want it. Your studies are of the utmost importance to me,”_

_She grinned and looked down. No one had ever taken such an interest in her learning before. Those her mother allowed anywhere near her just echoed Demeter’s thoughts on the matter. Perfection in schooling was mandatory, but secondary study that would take her away from her mother’s influence? Unacceptable._

“You have a home, food, rest, security. You would sacrifice all of that to go to a strange city just to get a degree? I admire academics as much as the next person, Kore-cob, but _you_ don’t _need_ any of that. I will always provide everything you need, so really you will just waste 4 years and plenty of money – don’t think I’m paying for that - to wind up exactly where you started; here…”

_“Hera said you were a good cook?” Persephone tried to shift away, the clawing anxiety at her mother’s words closing around her like a fist._

_He blushed a little, “I’m not half bad,” He shrugged, with a teasing smile, “I am happy to be your personal late-night cram session chef, if you’d like?”_

_“You might regret saying that,” Persephone grinned. When she got stressed and tired and absorbed in work, she tended to take care of herself rather poorly. Old habits, she supposed, from a single-minded, overachieving childhood. Sometimes she merely forgot to eat and sleep, too absorbed in her work. Sometimes, though, it had the more sinister ring of Demeter’s parental discipline seeping into her self-care practices;_ No dinner, Kore, until all of those sums are _perfect._

_“Somehow,” He smiled, “I don’t think I will,”_

She struggled to unzip the dress herself, and briefly considered calling Hades to do it for her. She blushed deeply at the thought and redoubled her efforts to get it done herself, trying not to imagine how his big, strong hands would feel caressing each new inch of skin revealed to him as he slid the zipper down. She tried not to imagine him easing it off her shoulders and letting it fall into a puddle at her feet, gasping softly at the expanse of naked skin before him, pulling her close and kissing down her neck while he mumbled how beautiful she was in her ear…

_Oh, sugar snaps._ She cursed herself internally, _you just_ had _to have a huge crush on your husband, didn’t you?_

She finally managed to get the zipper down herself, and slipped out of the silky material, sliding it onto a hanger and hanging it carefully on one of the hooks on the wall. She found the underwear drawer, blushing at the thought that Hades had touched every pair of these lovingly folded scraps of silk and lace, and found pyjamas beneath. She selected a soft cotton pair, with tiny little shorts and a soft top, and clambered back into her plush bed.

But, of course, she couldn’t sleep. She’d always slept with the nymphs back home. And when she stayed at Hera’s, little Hebe had insisted upon becoming her bedfellow, claiming the right to a sleepover with Aunt Persephone every night. Hera had tried to discourage her daughter, sure Persephone would be disturbed by the tiny little invader, but Persephone had softly explained her predicament and Hera had let the sleepovers continue.

Now, though, she was lying alone in the darkness. Her skin prickled, hating the fact that she was so small and pathetic, that her mother had socialised all of this dependence into her to make it almost impossible for her to pull away. What kind of grown woman can’t sleep through the night on her own?

She tried fruitlessly to sleep for the better part of an hour, tossing and turning in the lonely darkness until she couldn’t take it anymore. She decided to wander around the house a little, take this quiet opportunity to take a look at her new home. If she happened to bump into the handsome roommate she’d recently acquired, well… that would be a bonus. He’d told her, that night, while they played getting-to-know-you, that he also struggled to sleep through the night, so, while she hoped he was sleeping soundly, there was part of her that dearly wanted to find him on her travels.

She bit her lip as she wandered the halls, imagining the sleep-ruffled king in every corner, her heart pounding at the thought of him tousled and underdressed. A fluffy figure emerged from the gloom, as she walked down the long, dark hallway.

“Cerberus I assume?” She whispered. Hades had shown her pictures of all of the pups, seemingly thrilled at her enthusiasm to become a step-dog-mom “What are you doing up so late, young man?” She scolded softly. He sat down before her, _whuffing_ softly in offence as his large head lolled to the side. She giggled at his hurt expression, kneeling to let him sniff her hand. “I’m sorry, good boy, I’m just kidding,” He gave her hand a few cautious _snuffs_ and then, when she thought he trusted her, she patted his head.

To her surprise, the enormous beast responded eagerly to her attention, bumping her hand with his furry head. He immediately stood, trotting closer and nuzzling her neck as she stroked and scratched him. She found a spot just behind his left ear that made his enormous back leg kick spasmodically, and his tail wagged happily. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” She kissed his soft neck, “Such a good boy!” She snuggled into him, clinging perhaps a little harder than was necessary. She could sense his protective nature, somehow; even if she knew nothing of him or his role, she would have known Cerberus was a guardian from the way he curled himself protectively around her, from the way he seemed to intentionally seek her out as her mood declined.

“I’m struggling a bit, Cerbie,” She admitted, leaning back. He sat sagely in front of her, and dropped a large paw on her knee, his head lolling to the side as if he were listening intently. “I can’t sleep on my own,” She felt like a child, but it was nice to say it, “I don’t suppose you want to come and sleep in my room?” She asked him hopefully, scratching his ear again by way of a bribe.

Cerberus barked softly, and stood suddenly, nudging her insistently until she stood too.

“What’s up, Cerb?” She asked, laughing a little breathlessly at his eagerness. He bit her pyjama shorts with more gentleness than she thought the hound would be capable of. He tugged at the material, scooting her bare feet a few steps down the hall. “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m following you,” She laughed, bemused, following the large, dark dog down the hall.

They reached a large door, eventually, and Cerberus nosed it open with his snout. When she didn’t follow him into the room, he re-emerged, _whuffing_ in exasperation and grabbing the hem of her shorts again.

“Ooookay, Cerb,” She laughed, entering the darkened room. When her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she realised where she was. “Cerberus!” She hissed softly, her heart thudding at the sight before her. Hades slept, sprawled on his back, the sheets twisted around his waist, a great deal of toned abdomen on display and his chiselled arms twisting back beneath the pillows. “Bad boy, what are you doing?”

She turned to try and leave the room but Cerberus blocked her path, nudging her back towards the bed, nuzzling her knees softly. He didn’t, she noticed, bite her clothes again, nor did he drag her to the bed. He was making a suggestion, she realised. A suggestion… she looked at her sleeping husband as he rolled over to face her, as if he knew she was there. His long, bare, blue forearm reached out across the space, grasping for something as he mumbled, his hand dropping heavily on the admittedly very comfy looking sheets.

Persephone bit her lip and looked down at Cerberus, who let out a contented sigh and nudged the sheets on the other side of the bed, peeling them back for her. “You’re… you are in big trouble, mister,” Persephone scolded the dog softly, sliding gingerly into Hades’s soft bed. The mattress was like a cloud, and the whole bed smelled of him. Cerberus looked at her expectantly, wagging his tail. She rolled her eyes and reached out to pat his head, feeling elusive sleepiness immediately wash over her, “Good boy,” She mumbled reluctantly, her eyes slowly closing.

*********************

“Shh sweetness,” he soothed, “get back to sleep, it’s okay,”

“What ya doing?” She mumbled drowsily.

“I’m just, uh, putting on some more clothes,” He replied sheepishly, trying to keep his voice low and soothing so she would drop off again. “I wasn’t… expecting you,”

There was a long, torturous silence. Hades almost thought she’d fallen asleep, but her breathing wasn’t as low or even as he’d expect. He managed to slide on the sweatpants he was holding and found the courage to turn around.

“I’m sorry,” She said when he turned to face her. As suspected, she was awake, lying with sad eyes wide open. “I… I’m not used to sleeping alone yet. I didn’t think you’d… I’m sorry. I’ll go,” She moved to swing her legs out of bed, her hair growing before his eyes as she turned her face down.

“No, no sweetness,” he soothed, moving quickly to her side and gesturing to the bed, “Please, don’t mistake me. I am happy to share my bed with you, little goddess, I only… it was a surprise, is all,” He bit his lip as she cautiously sank back down to the bed. “Can I get in with you?”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s your bed, isn’t it?” tucking herself back down under the covers with an exasperated huff, though the little smile teasing her lips upwards made his heart sing.

He darted around the bed and climbed into his side, sliding down beneath the sheets until they were level, lying on their sides to look at each other.

“Our bed, for as long as you want it to be,” He assured her, reaching out a hand to her. She took it shyly, their joined hands punctuating the valley of blanket between their bodies. “Hi,” He smiled at her.

“Hi,” She said, softly. “Do you…uh, no… no, don’t worry,”

“Sweetness, come on,” he squeezed her hand, “you’ve already utterly roasted me for my lack of music knowledge. We’ve bonded. You can tell me anything,” and his smile was so utterly charming she found herself saying it, as if she was hypnotised.

“How do you feel about… cuddling?”


	8. 127 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is 127 hours-ing and sends out an SOS to a hungover Hecate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little something. I am planning to post more this evening, but thought I'd share this tid bit to keep you going til then. 
> 
> ON A COMPLETELY ROGUE NOTE: Do any of you know of anyone who needs an English tutor? I study at Oxford Uni and I've been tutoring for almost 5 years, so I'm setting up my own tuition business to alleviate the brokeness I've talked about before. I can teach anywhere in the world over Zoom & I realized this is probably my biggest network so I should reach out. Sorry if this is weird! Send me a DM if you or anyone you know has kids who need tutoring! I've taught 7 - 18 years old, from secondary/high school entrance to university applications, so nothing's off the table.

8:04am

**HADES**

Hecate?

Are you awake? I need your help.

Hecate??

It’s urgent.

Hecate

Hecate

Hecate

Hecate

**_HECATE_ **

_Hades._

_I very rarely sleep in._

_I very rarely have a hangover._

_Why in Tartarus is today the day you send me 40 chirpy messages b4 noon???_

_Whyyyyyyyyy_

Because I need helo

*help

Sorry. Texting one handed.

_UMMMMM???_

_What the fuck?????_

NOT LIKE THAT!

FATES!

Persephone is asleep on my arm. That’s why.

_I thought u were trying NOT to be a perv???_

_What happened to separate bedrooms!_

_You said you weren’t going to be creepy!_

I wasn’t creepy!

Fates, if I could call you without waking her up I would.

Stop jumping to conclusions & let me type for a secons

*Second

Ugh it’s so hard one handed.

Ok. So we went home after the wedding. It was awkward.

_Duh._

Shhh.

So we were driving home & she says she’s never had takeout

So I take her to some Drive Thru

We order food & eat in the parking lot

We talk. It’s really nice.

_This is all v sweet but I have a headache the size of Athens._

_Move it along._

I’m TRYING

So we talk and talk for hours.

_I feel like I’m there…_

_Get it?_

Shh

_Cos this is also taking hours zzzzz_

So she starts getting sleepy

_Again ur really recreating the experience…_

Shhhhhhh

So I drive us home and I put her to bed in her room

And then I wake up and she’s IN MINE

_????????_

Apparently she’s not used to sleeping alone

Mortal realm stuff

So I say she can sleep w me 4 as long as she wants

_Hmmmmmmm_

I promise I’m trying to be good

But what was I supposed to do????

I don’t want her to feel unwelcome.

_Calm down. I’m just tired and headachy and I’m busting ur balls._

_It sounds very sweet, Hades. Honestly._

_If she wanted a sleepover & u weren’t a creep what’s the prob??_

So we talk for a while & I’m keeping my distance

Then she asks how I feel about cuddling

& I sort of say I think it’s something most people like

_Oh fates._

_Ur so awkward._

I KNOW OK

Anyway she asks if I like it

And I’m like I don’t have much experience, but it seems nice

And she says she’s a cuddler & she feels grounded by physical affection

So she asked if she could cuddle me

So I said yes

And we did spooning

But now she’s asleep and I’m still holding her and I feel like

I don’t know

Am I doing something wrong????

_Does it feel wrong?_

…

No.

It feels nice.

I might also be a

Cuddler.

I get what she means about feeling grounded.

_She asked to cuddle._

_As long as you’re not being all_

_Zeus_

_About it then I’d say it’s fine._

_Maybe talk about it when she wakes up. Set some ground rules._

Ok.

Thanks, I’ll talk to her.

Hecate?

_Yes?_

One more thing…

What should I make her for breakfast??

_HADES_

_I am going to SLEEP now_

_Go cuddle ur wife ffs_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all v much <3 
> 
> ON A COMPLETELY ROGUE NOTE: Do any of you know of anyone who needs an English tutor? I study at Oxford Uni and I've been tutoring for almost 5 years, so I'm setting up my own tuition business. I can teach anywhere in the world over Zoom & I realized this is probably my biggest network so I should reach out. Sorry if this is weird! Send me a DM if you or anyone you know has kids who need tutoring! I've taught 7 - 18 years old, from secondary/high school entrance to university applications, so nothing's off the table.


	9. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds have a chat about where they stand. 
> 
> Hades wonders if arousing the King to death is enough to constitute a charge of treason, even if you are the Queen?

_I think I’m going to enjoy this whole “being married” thing,_ Persephone mused. This morning had been… perfection. That was the only way to describe it.

She’d woken up, wrapped in her husband’s warm, strong arms. They’d fallen asleep spooning. Hades insisted on calling it “doing spooning”, which she found adorable but also a little heart wrenching; why was he so unfamiliar with physical affection?

She must’ve turned around in her sleep at some point, because she woke up nestled under his chin, his large hand cupping the back of her head as his other banded tightly around her waist. His palm was beneath the hem of her shirt pressing a warm handprint against her back. Their legs tangled together under the blankets, and she relished the feeling of his muscular thigh wedged between her own. She felt warm, safe, comfortable, and she couldn’t deny - no matter how her hot blush suggested shame - how wonderful it felt. Not at home with the nymphs, not with Hebe’s wriggly little form keeping her company, had she ever slept so soundly.

“You should be asleep, little goddess,” Hades mumbled. Gods, his sleepy, gruff voice did something to her and she nuzzled closer under his neck.

“But you’re awake,” She protested, feeling his deep chuckle as it vibrated through his throat.

“Nooo, I’m fast asleep,” He teased, tightening his arms around her.

“You’re a very good cuddler,” She sighed contentedly, brushing her hand across his bare chest. Gods, she’d never seen a shirtless man before, and now she was touching one. _Lying_ on one. She tried to muster up shame, but all she felt was warm, sweet contentment. And… something else, in the pit of her stomach. Something unfamiliar that had begun to ache the first time they spoke. “And you acted like you didn’t even know what cuddling was. I’ve been hustled!” She growled with mock outrage.

“How dare you,” Hades’s laugh rumbled under her hand this time, a deep rattle of amusement that rippled through his throat and chest. “Just because I’m a cuddle prodigy…”

“Hmm, or did you just get a masterclass from an expert?” Persephone giggled into his chest, drawing her leg up ever so slightly to rub her curious foot against the fabric of his sweatpants.

“That must be it,” He kissed the top of her head, and the pressure of his lips made her hum and tighten her grip on his arm. “I’ll have to continue my lessons if I’m ever going to be an expert cuddler,”

She leaned back a little, keeping their legs tightly knotted but needing, very badly, to see his face. Gods, but he was handsome. She couldn’t quite get over how her heart leapt every time he shot her his smooth, scoundrel’s grin.

“Hi,” She grinned, blushing.

“Hi,” He smiled back at her, a matching dark blue spreading over his cheeks. “Can we… could we talk about, um, boundaries?”

Her face fell, trying to disentangle herself from his long, warm limbs. “Oh! Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

He pulled her wriggling body back to him, and she tried and failed not to gasp at the sudden, assertive contact. She tried, and failed, not to meet his eyes, bracing her little hands on his biceps as they panted into each other’s mouths.

“S-sorry,” He stammered, not moving to release her, “I just… I think you got the wrong idea, I just meant… I meant that,” He took what seemed to be a steadying breath, “I meant that I just wanted to talk to you about… this, everything. See where you stand,” He brushed a curl away from her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear; they both shivered a little at the contact. “I really enjoyed cuddling you,” He admitted, trying to throw down the gauntlet.

“I enjoyed cuddling you, too,” She admitted sheepishly.

“I kind of get what you mean about… physical contact being _grounding,_ ” He smiled softly at her, “My encounters with… ahem… physical _stuff_ has all been quite reserved, at best,”

“And at worst?” She asked, tracing one of the pale blue grooves on his chest, snatching her hand back as he flinched. “S-sorry, I only… they’re beautiful, but I didn’t mean to hurt you,”

He snorted a little derisively, trying to hide how his heart pounded at the scars he’d hated for millennia becoming _beautiful_ , in her eyes, becoming irresistible to touch. Was it possible this strange, lovely woman was his companion for life? “You didn’t hurt me, little flower,” He reassured, “At best, reserved and meaningless. At worst… painful. Cruel,”

“You don’t have to elaborate right now,” She whispered soothingly, tracing the smooth scars on his chest, “But if you want to tell me, one day, I would be honoured to listen,” She leaned up to kiss _his_ forehead this time, smoothing away the creases of worry on his brow. The tender press of her soft lips made his mouth drop open in a startled, strangled gasp. “And I am more than happy to teach you about the finer points of cuddling, snuggling, and casual physical affection,”

“I am your eager student,” Hades grinned, “So, wife… what are our ground rules?”

She giggled and blushed at the use of the word. “Well, I slept really well here. With you,” She toyed with the hem of her t-shirt, “Would it be okay if I slept here at night? You can say no, I promise I won’t be upset!”

“Of course you can, little goddess,” Hades clicked his tongue softly at the eagerness in his own voice. _Get a hold of yourself._ “I slept very well with you too. Better than I have in years. I… you should know, I sometimes have nightmares. If they ever become… disruptive to you and your rest, please tell me,”

“Hades-”

“Please?”

“Okay,” She acquiesced, “I guess… what a lot of this boils down to is, like… what are we to each other? You’re… you’re my husband but not my… m-my…” her twisted tongue gave up on her.

“Lover, I know,” He nodded softly, _more’s the pity. I would be a devoted worshipper to your pleasure, if you’d let me…_ “That’s never what this was about for me. You are… very attractive, obviously,” He choked out. _Likewise,_ she thought, blushing hard but unable to find the guts to vocalise it. “And… if, one day, our relationship were to… if the trust and companionship one day blossomed into… well, that would be… um, fine,” He let out a strangled sigh, wishing to the fates he’d just kept his mouth shut. “I just… I like being near you. And physical affection, I’m discovering, is nice. I would be happy if that was as far as it went but I wouldn’t be unhappy if…”

“My mother wanted me to be an eternal maiden,” Persephone said, matter-of-factly.

Hades blinked at her, “But you’re… aren’t you a fertility goddess?”

Persephone nodded, “Hera told me. It made a lot of sense, why it always felt so… wrong,” She nuzzled closer to him, her warm, sweet breath against the skin of his jaw, “But, even if I wasn’t a fertility goddess… she just wanted to control me. Take away my options, even if it _was_ her stupid way of trying to keep me safe,” She shrugged, “I guess what I’m saying is… I want options. I don’t want to be bound to any one decision or way of life forever. I’m happy to let things happen organically. If you would be content if our relationship never… well then, that’s enough for me, for now. We can see where we go from here,”

“Agreed,” Hades kissed her forehead again, addicted to the floral scent of her and loving the protective gesture.

“That said…” She blushed, “I really like touching you. And I feel comfortable with you. And being physically affectionate really helps me stay grounded and develop trust with people. So… if you’re willing, I’d like to be affectionate with you,”

Hades grinned, rolling his eyes, “I think I can manage that,” he sighed theatrically, “I suppose someone has to satisfy your insatiable desire for snuggles,”

“I’m insatiable, huh?” Persephone glanced pointedly down at his arms clasped around her waist.

“Fine. You might have created a monster,” He chuckled, “So, we’ll sleep in the same bed. Cuddling is okay in bed, how about out of bed?”

“Oh, yes. I’d like to cuddle while reading or watching the television,” Persephone looked at him with wide, wondering eyes, “At Hera’s, I cuddled a pillow while I watched this programme… do you know _The Real Housewives of Olympus?”_

“Vaguely,” Hades chuckled.

“It’s very good. So much drama!” She grinned mischievously, “So, yes, out of bed cuddling and touching very much approved. How about we agree to tell each other if certain affection is too much at any point? That way we can just kind of do what feels natural,”

“Deal, little goddess,” Hades felt like he was in a sweet, nonsensical dream. This was such an odd situation anyway, but for him? A gorgeous, kind, intelligent, _adorable_ young goddess wrapped around him like a creeping vine, clinging to him like he was exactly who she wanted holding her, felt like a new level of surreal. “How about, um, public affection?”

“Oooh,” Persephone hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t really know much about how that works on Olympus. What kind of things do you mean?”

“Uh, well,” He scrambled to remember what normal couples did. “Well, holding hands, I suppose? Um, putting my arm around your shoulders and, in some places… your waist,” He recalled Zeus’s hand splayed proudly over Hera’s tailbone as they entered a party together, his face flushing with heat, “hugging in public and um, kisses. Of the cheek and… mouth variety,”

“Of the cheek and mouth variety?” She hooted with amusement, even as her own face turned dark with blushes.

“Shut up!!” He complained, loving her laugh even as she mocked him. Gods, she could humiliate him daily if he could keep that lovely little laugh, that gorgeous, slightly asymmetrical grin, on her face forever. “I’ve never done this before,”

“I should hope not!” Persephone giggled again, helplessly, “If you had a welcome pack and an introductory lecture for all of your many wives, I’d be concerned,”

“I am the King, you know,” He grumbled, “I shouldn’t have to put up with this kind of disrespect,”

All of a sudden, a small body, unexpected and powerful, knocked him on to his back. He was taken utterly by surprise as his wife slung her leg over his hips, her little hands holding his wrists down as she sat against his thighs. _Fuck, me,_ he mused, looking up at the goddess astride him, _do not get an erection. Do not get an erection. Do not get an erection. Um, Zeus in a speedo. Poseidon in a speedo. Thanatos in a speedo._

“Excuse me, O _King_ ,” She breathed, her long hair growing ever longer and falling into soft loops over his chest and shoulders, “But I think you’ll find I’m the _Queen,”_

Hades could not remember words or how to move his limbs. The pooling heat in his groin was escalating without his permission, and all he could think about was this glorious woman, his _Queen,_ taking him like this. Sliding his sweatpants down and shedding those tiny, flimsy little shorts, and taking him inside her wet heat. Pressing her hands unforgivingly into his chest as she rode him, head flung back, taking her pleasure from her willing servant.

“In conclusion, yes,” She smirked at his bemused, vacant expression, releasing one wrist to crook her finger under his chin and close his gaping mouth, “Kissing of the cheek and mouth variety is _fine_ ,” And she leaned forward, and pressed her lips gently to his, and he wanted to seize her and hold her and deepen the kiss and lay her on her back and bury his face between her thighs but instead he let her retreat after the most chaste of lovely kisses and said:

“Ok-ay,” In a strangled voice.

She laughed at him, then, and swung herself off of him, landing at his bedside on light feet. She stretched, her little shirt riding up, her breasts straining against the thin fabric, her back arched like a tired cat as she stood up on her delicate little tiptoes.

“Come on,” She said authoritatively, “The Queen wants pancakes,” and with that she breezed out of the room, knowing he would follow like the devoted worshipper he was.

After a dazed moment, he stood, adjusting his now aching erection to a more discreet position in the waistband of his underwear, and following after her like a cartoon bear following trails of steam from a freshly baked pie.

_Fates, immortal or not, she’s going to kill me._


	10. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone have their morning routine down.

The newlyweds had been married for a week, and Hades decided it was time to do something special for his new wife.

They had fallen into an easy routine over the past few days, and the affection between them grown exponentially each day. Their physical affection, though still exciting and utterly torturous for a certain blue king, had become just a huge part of their lives. Hades personally was struggling to remember how he had ever got through the day without touching her.

He woke to an empty bed, as was the case around half of the mornings so far. He always vastly preferred when he woke first, finding her tiny body socked under his arm, her soft warmth snuggled into his side or his chest. He loved the sleepy groan she gave when he pressed his lips to her forehead, and the way she reached for him when he slipped out of bed. He adored the grateful, sleepy smile when he knelt on her side of the bed with a hot cup of tea.

That said, this wasn’t too bad. If he couldn’t wake up holding her, he at least knew he would find her in the kitchen. He scrambled out of bed, trying to quell his excitement and failing spectacularly as he sped downstairs to find his wife. He slowed intentionally for the last few paces, trying to get a hold of himself.

“Morning, sweetness,” He leaned against the kitchen doorframe, an attempt at being casual that he hoped she didn’t see through. She looked up from the brochure she was reading, and his heart stuttered at the bright grin that lit up her face when she saw him. A soft _floom_ and her hair was full of blue flowers.

“Hi,” She waved a little, gesturing to the cup of coffee waiting on what had become _his_ side of the kitchen island. He sat down opposite her, loving that he now had someone who knew how he took his morning coffee. Cerberus laid stretched out under the kitchen table, Persephone absentmindedly rubbing his belly with one of her bare feet. “There are some of those frozen pastry things in the oven. They’ll be done any minute,”

“You spoil me, little goddess,” He grinned, sipping his coffee. Right on schedule, she reached across the table and took his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

“Hades,” She rolled her eyes, “They’re just the frozen ones we found at the market. I didn’t make them from scratch, you know?”

“But you had to find them in the freezer, open the packaging – a feat, given how miniscule you are,” She tightened her grip on his hand in a playful threat, her eyes flashing with amusement and annoyance, “took out the pastries, found a baking sheet _and_ a silicone mat, and put them on to cook. That’s not even taking into consideration the oven preheating time and-”

“Oh, would you look at the time?” She said, squinting at an imaginary watch, “It’s Hades shuts up o’clock,”

“That,” He smirked at her, “was incredibly funny,”

“Oh, my gods, you’re such a jerk,” She huffed, still unable to fully hide her smile. The timer dinged and she was up before he could move a muscle, trailing one oven-mitted hand casually over his shoulders as she walked around the table to the oven.

“That’s _King Jerk_ , to you, madam,” He grinned, catching her by the waist as she tried to pass him with the fresh pastries.

“Hot tray,” She warned, leaning away from his eager hands.

“Did you just call me hot tray?” He gaped in mock offence, “I’ve been objectified!”

She rolled her eyes and set the tray down on a mat he’d laid out for her, grabbing his face between the still-warm oven mitts.

“Objectifying you is, like, one of my top five favourite things,” She smiled playfully at him, pulling his face in for a soft, chaste kiss. He clenched his fist on the tabletop, trying to fight the urge to turn the innocent, beautiful kiss into something deeper and more passionate. They kissed like this most mornings and evenings, a quick peck to say hello and goodnight each day. Sometimes she used a kiss to thank him for a task, and sometimes they shared a slow, sweet, soft press of the lips as if to say _I’m glad I’m here with you_ when they cuddled together on the sofa.

But Gods, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want more. He would be contented with whatever she would give, and to kiss her lips… even softly, chastely, was the greatest pleasure he’d ever known. He was two thousand years old and, yet, his palms still became those of a sweaty adolescent when she leaned in close and parted her lips like that.

Hades hesitated for a second as she drew back, pulling away from him and blushing like she always did when they did that. Simultaneously, it was like some naughty little secret only they shared and also the most innocent and natural of touches, that their true state was to be touching like that, always.

“Persephone…” He whispered, reverent and longing, aching to think that she would soon be on the other side of the table. A table that might as well be an ocean, a continent, at this very moment. “Would you…” He faltered, nudging her by the hip a little towards his knee.

Persephone looked at him puzzled for a second, before cottoning on to what he was asking. With a secret thrill, the way she always felt when they unlocked another intimate door, she scooted in between her husband and the table and settled into his lap, her legs draped across his knees.

“Is this okay?” He asked, shyly, his trembling hand coming to rest on the bare skin of her thigh above her knee.

She nodded, kissing his temple and loving his automatic blush. “A throne fit for a Queen,” She grinned, “feed me, peasant,” She jokingly gestured to the tray of pastries on the table. Her heart nearly stuttered to a stop, though, when Hades obediently reached for the food, his eyes glued to hers.

He broke a piece of off one of the pastries, lifting his fingers to her mouth. “My Queen,” he whispered, waiting to see what she would do. She hesitated for a second, then leaned forward to accept the offering, her hot little mouth closing around the tips of his index finger and thumb.

Hades barely suppressed a groan at the feeling of her mouth on his fingers. His mind immediately went haywire, imagining all the different contexts he could feel that lovely little tongue, the warm heat of her gorgeous mouth, against his skin.

“My turn,” She breathed, when she’d swallowed her own piece. She shifted in his lap to break off another piece of warm pastry, bringing it reverently to his lips. He took it obediently, the soft, wet pressure of his mouth making her gasp.

They looked at each other for a moment, pupils blown, wondering how eating breakfast had become so rife with tension. This was the case a lot, in their short marriage.

When Persephone emerged dripping from the shower wrapped in a large, fluffy blue towel. When Hades emerged dripping from the pool in nothing but a pair of black swim trunks. When Persephone asked Hades to help her brush her hair before bed, and the scrape of the bristles against her scalp and his hand brushing strands up from the nape of her neck had made her thighs slick and trembling.

When she traced his hyper-sensitive scars in bed one morning, loving how his hands tightened on her, and his breathing grew ragged. When she put her little feet in his lap while they read side-by-side. When she cut herself on one of the rose bushes he was helping her plant and he had, without thinking, sucked the injured digit into his mouth, tasting her ichor on his tongue.

The tension built like a wave, just like now, as they watched each other, fingers hovering against lips on the pretence of feeding each other again. Slowly, Hades let his fingers fall to her cheek. Slowly, Persephone let hers fall to his jaw. Slowly, and then all at once, she leaned in and chased the sweetness of the pastry on his tongue.

He moaned in surprise and pleasure, drawing her closer to him as they shared the most intense, not-innocent kiss since their wedding day. He felt like he should stop her, question her impulse, check this wasn’t stockholm syndrome, but the feeling of her warm, sweet mouth open against his was enough to leave all rational thought in the dust.

They broke apart, panting.

“Who taught you to kiss like that?” He breathed, brushing her hair out of her face. She leaned her cheek into his palm.

“Hermes and Ares,” She said matter-of-factly, enjoying the spike of jealousy – that was jealousy, right? She wasn’t imagining it? – in his eyes as he pulled her closer.

"Wha-?" He said in a strangled voice, his skin turning a darker blue.

“A longer story for another day,” She kissed him again to silence his protests, enjoying how the feeling of his mouth on hers was full of the possessiveness she thought she’d seen flicker in his eyes. He pulled her tightly against the hard panes of his chest as he worked his tongue into her mouth, kissing her desperately, as if he was trying to get her addicted to him, as if he was trying to ruin her for other men. _Mission accomplished,_ she thought, breathlessly, _it’s never felt like this before._

“Persephone,” Her husband panted, pulling away from her sweet mouth with difficulty. “W-would y-y-you like to go out to dinner with me?”


	11. Wedding Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone makes use of a wedding present and distracts the King of the Dead from his paperwork.

“Eros’s phone!” A chipper voice greeted Persephone, “How can I- what are you eating? That’s not… out of your mouth… out… now. Thank you,” Eros’s voice was muffled for a moment, and then vibrant again, “Sorry about that. My sibs are animals. Now, how can I help you, o mysterious unknown number?”

The new Queen of the Underworld took a deep breath. “Hey Eros! It’s, uh, Persephone. You know…” She laughed awkwardly, “from the wedding?”

“Hey girl!” Eros chirped, “I’m really glad you called!”

“Yeah?”

“Persie, baby girl,” He sounded mildly exasperated, “Why else would I have given you my number? You’re cute as a button and I think we’re gonna be great friends!”

“You barely even know me!” Persephone giggled at his exuberance.

“That’s never stopped me making a friend before!” She could hear his smile, “I get good vibes from you. Now, my lovely newlywed cinnamon roll, how can I help you?”

“I was wondering,” She couldn’t help but smile, loving his energy and delighted at the prospect of a potential friendship, “If I could cash in my wedding present?”

She looked at the hand-made voucher in her lap, metallic pink calligraphy on a rectangle of sumptuous white cardstock.

_This coupon entitles the holder to ONE day of shopping, gossip and good times with the one-and-only Eros, God of Love_

_Including but not limited to:_

  * _Complimentary mimosas_
  * _Vegetarian lunch date_
  * _As many new outfits as I think you look cute in (MAKE ROOM IN THE CLOSET BB GIRL COS UR CUTE AS HELL)_
  * _Love and sex consultation_
  * _AT LEAST ONE outfit that will make big blue lust after you so hard he legit bursts into flames_
  * _Hot Gossip_



_Call 555 – LOVENSEX to redeem!_

* * *

“Husband!” Persephone announced, pushing open the door of Hades’s study.

“Wife!” Hades returned with a flash of that lovely grin, his glasses perched on his nose, his shirtsleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. He was surrounded by paperwork, his laptop opened on about a million tabs. He’d been frowning, though she didn’t know it, rubbing his aching temples, before she came in. All of that had melted away, and he was a giddy adolescent, the moment he saw his wife. The moment he remembered their date tonight, and the way she’d kissed him over breakfast.

“Are you working too hard?” She asked, with her arms folded.

“Always,” He swivelled his chair around to face her, pushing his glasses up his nose and running a nervous hand through his hair. “Someone’s got to do it,”

“Hmmmm,” She mused, moving quickly between him and his desk to scan her eyes over the papers. He gripped his chair, trying not to think about pushing her forward over the desk and sliding those cute little shorts down… “Looks like you’ve got the work of six departments here. Are you micromanaging?”

“No, I-” He began defensively, the words dying in his throat as his wife took one of the reports from the table and settled back on his thigh, reading thoughtfully. _Gods, she really is trying to kill me._

“You need to learn to delegate,” She hummed thoughtfully, scooting up his thigh to lean against his chest. He thought for sure his heart would stop. He hesitantly reached up to put his arm lightly around her waist. She nestled in closer to him, her head tucked against his jaw as she read thoughtfully. “The only other person who has clearance to approve _anything_ is Hecate,” She hummed with disapproval, her arm sliding around his neck and toying with the hair at the back of his head. His eyes rolled back into his head as she tugged lightly, playfully showing her disapproval.

“I-“ He let out a strangled noise, acutely aware of the growing bulge in his trousers, and the plush, pliant flesh of her hip in his hand. “the… the thing is… I…” He looked down, trying to gather himself, which was an enormous mistake because he was immediately met with an eyeful of ripe, pink cleavage. “Oh fates,”

“Hmmm?”

“N-nothing,” He tried desperately to get a hold of himself, “Well, Sweetness, I- there’s a lot to do,” He cleared his throat, trying to discreetly cover his lap with the nearest report to hand, “And not many people I trust to do it,”

She looked at him sceptically, and the meeting of their eyes pretty mush finished him off. _Fates, I have a_ huge _crush on my wife._

“Look, I get burying yourself in work to avoid your problems, okay?” She stroked the hair at the nape of his neck. “Trust me, I used to set _myself_ homework back in the mortal realm, just to distract from the endless boredom and expectation and…” She held him hostage with those huge, earnest doe eyes. “loneliness. I get it. But you’re not alone anymore,”

“Oh,” He said softly, ducking his head a little. _Don’t you dare cry, you big blue baby._

“Neither of us are. I promised to be your companion, remember? Plus,” She grinned, reaching up to tilt his head up, “I’m going to be Queen. And, I believe in this realm, that _really_ means something,”

He nodded, the entire universe reduced to a singularity, squeezed down into the places where she touched him. “I wrote it into law, eons ago,” He said sheepishly, “I had no Queen, no prospects, no… but I promised myself, if I ever lo- took a Queen, she would be more than just my consort. She would be my equal and my partner,” He looked at her earnestly, “I had planned… I thought we could talk about it before I return to work properly,” He had taken an uncharacteristic leave of absence to enjoy a honeymoon, of sorts, “but I thought I could keep things running and… show you the ropes, while you are at University. Then, when you graduate…”

“Yes. That’s when I begin my hostile takeover,” She said seriously, only managing a beat before a huge grin broke out over her face. Hades rolled his eyes, grinning back at her.

“See, you lecture me about trusting other people with power, and then you threaten to de-throne me,” His thumb absentmindedly toyed with the lovely crease between her belly and thigh, making her shiver.

“I would make a coup d’etat look _really_ cute though,” She smirked.

“I would never deny that,” He grinned at her, loving the sensation of her little body nestling closer to him, her head tucking ever closer under his jaw, as if she couldn’t get close enough to him. “While you’re at University, you could come to work with me on your free days. Learn how everything runs, meet the staff, discover all the weak points for when you enact your plan to overthrow me,” She chuckled against his collarbone, “Then, when you graduate, if you want, you can assume full duties,”

“Scary,” She admitted, “I’m just some dumb village girl, what business have I ruling a kingdom?”

“Hey now,” Hades nudged her back to look at him, “What happened to the usurper who was after my crown just a minute ago?” He teased softly, “Persephone, even if this were just a job, a role I was advertising – no marriage involved, just someone to rule with me – I have no doubt that I would choose you. I’ve only known you a short while, but what I’ve seen of you? You are everything that this kingdom needs,” _You are everything that I need._ “You have all of the intelligence and compassion and raw ability you need. All you require is some training on how it actually works on a dry, corporate level,”

“You really think so?” she nuzzled into him.

“I have no doubt,” He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his other hand in her hair. “You’re incredible, and I don’t give hollow compliments,”

“Thank you,” She breathed in his familiar woodsmoke scent, marvelling at how good it felt to be close to him, “Thank you for believing in me,”

“An exceptionally easy thing to do, and undeserving of thanks,” He kissed the top of her head, “I’ll accept your thanks, anyway, though, because I’m a scoundrel,”

“Only around 40% scoundrel right at this moment,” She teased softly.

They sat together in a warm, companionable silence for a few minutes. _Gods, I could get used to this,_ they thought almost simultaneously, indulging in the heat of the other’s body.

“So,” Persephone said eventually, loath to break the contact and leave the warmth of his body but acutely aware she had a lunch date with a potential new friend to attend to. “About our… date this evening,” She began.

Hades’s heart sank a little, despite his best efforts not to think the worst. “If you’ve changed your mind, please don’t worry about upsetting me or…”

She silenced him with a kiss. It began tender and sweet but grew heated, her soft, small little body pressing frantically against him as he banded his arms around her tiny waist. She slid her hand up into his hair and tightened her fist lightly, making him groan into her mouth. The sound seemed to startle them both back to reality, and they broke apart, panting.

“So, as I was… saying,” She began, breathless and dizzy. He noted her flustered demeanour with satisfaction, a frisson of electricity rocketing up his spine as he realised, she was affected by their kisses too. _Maybe not as powerfully as she affects me, but it’s something…_ “Um, about our… you know, about dinner,” She blushed softly, wondering if she’d overstepped by calling it a date before, “I have some outfits but I wanted to get something new. Something… special,”

Hades’s heart stuttered in his chest. _Special._ “Of c-c-course sweetness,” He said, too quickly, “Do you want me to take you to the mall? I’ll admit, I don’t know much about fashion-”

“Another time, absolutely,” She secretly thrilled at the idea of the sheer domesticity of a little weekend shopping trip, helping him find a new suit, fastening the cufflinks for him as he frowned thoughtfully into the mirror. Or, better yet, emerging from the dressing room in a scandalously short dress and watching his jaw hit the ground… turning and presenting her bare, pink back to him, his large hand sliding indulgently down her pink flesh, making her shiver, and then dragging the zipper back up… _Fates, Kore, get a hold of yourself._ “Um, but this time…” She handed Hades the coupon from the pocket of her hoodie.

He turned it over thoughtfully, amused at the God of Love’s inventive wedding gift. His face flamed at the second-to-last bullet point. _Too late, Loverboy,_ Hades thought ruefully, _every godsdamn thing she wears makes me burst into flames. She is... irresistible._

“He seems really nice, and I don’t…” She toyed with her sleeves, “I don’t have many friends. I think he might be a good one,”

“You will have no trouble making friends, little goddess,” He tucked her invitation back in the pocket above her pelvis, allowing his hand to trail lightly back to her hip, “You are just lovely. I have no doubt you will enchant everyone you meet,” She blushed at his praise, nuzzling into his neck. “So, when are you meeting Eros? Would you like me to drive you?”

“Not exactly,” She grinned at him, “I have my learner’s permit, you know,”


	12. The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades prepare for their date.
> 
> TW: Some mention of Zeus's dubious views around consent. Nothing too graphic, but someone who deffo thinks they're a Nice Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As always, my stories are completely free and all of the source material comes from the ancient greeks and the amazing Rachel Smythe, but I am struggling financially so anything you can do to help would be much appreciated. 
> 
> \- If you know anyone looking for a tutor, hit me up. I am an Oxford student and I've been teaching for 4+ years, and I do my classes on Zoom so doesn't matter where you are in the world. My price cap is £35 p/h but I am a very good tutor, so grab yaself a bargain. 
> 
> \- My Paypal email is chloeannjacobs@hotmail.co.uk
> 
> \- My CashApp is £LittleMissRainy
> 
> No pressure at all!! I just love this community very much and you guys give me life. Hope you enjoy!

“Baby girl,” Eros said with a lilt of amusement in his voice, “Staring at your salad like that is _not_ going to stop me from asking questions, you know that, right?”

He was in a pastel pink shirt and baby blue jeans, a pink neckerchief tied casually around his throat, with a pair of large sunglasses perched on his head. He was so fabulous and confident, and she was thrilled that this very cool person wanted to be friends with a country bumpkin like her. At this particular moment, though, she kind of just wanted to evade his questions any way she could. She wondered, vaguely, if she could turn _herself_ into a potted plant.

She pushed a wedge of avocado across her plate, with a petulant “Yes,” She huffed, looking up at his knowing, amused expression. “I’m just… I’ve never talked about this kind of stuff before. My mother didn’t really… she was super intense about chastity. And, you know, super intense about everything,”

Eros snorted a little, “You know, my mom was super intense about… _not_ chastity. And, you know, super intense about everything,” He took a sip of his iced tea thoughtfully, “I think you and I might be two sides of the same adorable, pink coin, and _that_ , love, is the recipe for an _excellent_ friendship,”

He winked at her and she giggled. “I guess I’m just… trying to strike out on my own, you know? As much as I can with the dumb archaic rules and stuff,” She rolled her eyes, spearing a cherry tomato on her fork with more violence than was strictly necessary, “I was scared I wouldn’t like my husband. Now…”

“You’re scared you like him too much?” Eros phrased it as a question, but his tone suggested it was rhetorical. She nodded pathetically anyway. “You’re in a pretty unique situation, that’s for darn sure. But, baby girl, you’ve got to consider some of these things in isolation. If you try and consider everything at once, past, present, and future, you’ll go bonkers. Can you try and take some baby steps with me?”

“I’ll try,” Persephone said dejectedly, eating the crushed tomato that had seen the business end of her wrath.

“Okay, let’s start slow. Just a nod or a head shake will do,” Eros could tell he was dealing with love illiteracy in its most dire form, “Do you like Hades as a friend?” She nodded emphatically, “Good. Okay. Do you trust Hades?” She nodded vehemently again, “Gird your loins baby girl, we’re turning it up a notch. Are you attracted to him?”

“Well, I-“ She began, but Eros cut her off.

“Abububub,” He interrupted, “The essay portion of the test comes later. A simple yes or no will suffice for now,”

“… yes,” She admitted, blushing.

“How attracted to him would you say you are on a scale from 1 – 10?” Eros quirked an eyebrow. She muttered something. “Sorry, jellybean, what did you say?”

“I said 5000/10,” She mumbled, shamefaced and fiddling with her napkin. Eros was almost vibrating with excitement.

“Oooooooooh, you’ve got it bad, baby,” He squealed. “Okay – and this is important – do you think getting into an actual relationship with your husband will negatively impact your life goals?” He took another sip of his iced tea as she studied him quizzically, “What? Baby, I’m the God of Love and Sex, but I’m also a feminist, and a huge fan of adult kids breaking away from their helicopter parents. Sex is good, but independence is gooder, both? Well, that’s goodest,”

“Gooder isn’t a word, you fluffball,” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Neither is goodest,”

“Aw, you’re so smart,” Eros stole an olive off of her plate and popped it into his mouth with a remorseless grin, “This is why you’re going to college, baby girl. Now, answer the question. This isn’t the essay portion, but supporting evidence will get you extra credit,”

“I don’t think it would be bad, for me or for my goals,” She said honestly, Eros leaned forwards with interest, “He’s offered to turn one of the rooms in his ridiculous house into a study for me. He’s insisted on putting his card on my Athena account, to buy books for school, and he wants to take me shopping for binders and post-its and stationary. I love stationary,”

“Don’t we all, cinnamon,”

“But… more than the money stuff… we talked about how it’ll work, me becoming queen, training while I’m at school and then… ruling after. And he was so… I think I could tell him I wanted to be mathematician or a circus clown, and he’d support me, you know? He’d be a little disappointed to rule on his own but he… he listens to me and seems to genuinely care about what _I_ want. It makes a change,” She shrugged, “Plus, I think… he’s hot,” She blushed as Eros wolf-whistled, “and I’m attracted to him, and he makes me feel safe. I think exploring my sexuality with him… i-i-if he wants to, could be… really nice,”

“Hell yeah, cinnamon! You get that BBD,” He hollered, she looked at him with embarrassment and confusion, and a good dose of amusement thrown in for good measure. He rolled his eyes, “Big blue D, obviously. Now, onto some more abstract, impression-based stuff… do you think he likes you as a friend?”

“Yes,” She answered easily. They had developed a solid bond over the past week or so, and she felt as though she had known him all her life. She hoped, and felt strongly, that he felt the same way about her.

“Do you think he trusts you?”

“Yes,” She said again, without hesitation, thinking about the open, vulnerable look on his face while he slept beside her, guard completely lowered as he holds her to his chest. Seeing a King at his most exposed every night left her no doubt. _Well, not quite his_ MOST _exposed…_ she blushed harder.

“Do you think he’s attracted to you?”

“I…” She remembered the way he’d groaned into her mouth when she’d kissed him, the way his arms banded around her, protective and possessive and just, simply, desperate to hold her close. “Maybe,” She blushed hotly again.

“So that’s a yes,”

“Eros!”

“Shhh, the master is at work,” He held up a hand to her. “Okay, I have a plan,”

“Oookay,” She said dubiously. “What is it?”

“Operation consummation, phase 1,” Eros flipped his sunglasses from the crown of his head to his eyes in one slick movement, “Lingerie,”

________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Can you stop flipping pancakes and tell us what the hell is going on?” Zeus grumbled.

“Don’t stop flipping the pancakes,” Poseidon protested, “Posie is hungry, and those look bomb,”

Zeus rolled his eyes, “You _never_ invite us over. We always have to crash your pity party,” He crossed his arms, eyeing his blue older brother with suspicion. “and you _never_ make us pancakes,”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth!” Poseidon hissed, glancing worriedly at their elder brother. He tried to communicate telepathically with the bonehead King of the Gods; _making him feel shitty about it will just make him clam up. And he’ll kick us out before we get pancakes. Just let him talk. And flip. When he’s ready._

“I have a date tonight,” Hades said eventually, bringing the hot stack of pancakes to the table.

“Nice one!” Zeus hollered, reaching for a pancake with his bare hands. Hades slapped him away, moving to the cupboard to find some plates, “You move fast, you old dog! You’ve only been married a week, and you say I have fidelity problems!”

“Zeus,” Hades said in a warning tone, bringing the plates over to the table.

“Easy, bro, I get it. I’d be frustrated too if I was married to that sexy little-” Poseidon kicked Zeus under the table, watching his elder brother’s skin turn navy blue, “I just mean, it must be tough not having this hot, young wife who won’t fulfil her marital duties, that’s all,”

“ _Marital duties_?” Hades thundered, “You truly have _no_ concept of consent, do you?”

“’I do’ is pretty consent-y to me,” Zeus shrugged, lifting a piece of pancake to his mouth. Hades slapped the fork out of his hands, and they both watched it skitter across the tiles.

“Have you…” Hades tried desperately to keep a hold of himself, “What have you done to Bunny if she hasn’t fulfilled her _marital duties,_ you sick-”

“I would never do that to her,” Zeus looked aghast that his honour was being called into question, “Has there been the occasional “shower of gold” or “appearing in her bath as soap bubbles” incident? Sure. But I would never force her,” He put his hand over his chest, “That’s why I cheat,” He said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Hades looked helplessly at Poseidon, who squeezed his shoulder and tried to help the God of the Dead stop short of treason.

“That’s really…” Poseidon said carefully, “Like, I’m glad you’re not a rapist but…”

“What about those mortal girls?” Hades said sharply, “They prize virginity down there because _you_ made it part of the religion, and yet you’re out to deflower every maiden you see, whether she wants it or not. It’s not consent if they think it’s a religious service, or that you’ll smite their village if they don’t give in to you, or you disguise yourself and sneak up on them-” 

“Ugh, whatever,” Zeus rolled his eyes, “Everyone wants a piece of the King of the Gods, okay? Not my fault if Hera isn’t interested sometimes. I have needs, I satisfy them elsewhere, and that’s my business,” Zeus hopped up, taking a pancake to go as he stormed down the hall.

“I hope to the Fates that Hebe and Eris never meet a man like you,” Hades called after his brother as he stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Lightening crashed outside the window, and the weather across all three kingdoms became a deluge. The two remaining kings sat in a weighty silence for a minute.

“So,” Poseidon said softly, “The pancakes were great,”

There was a pregnant pause. Poseidon ate slowly, waiting for his brother to relax and return to his normal colour.

“The date is _with_ Persephone,” Hades said, softly. His middle brother was a sexed up idiot, for sure, but he was devoted to his wife, and they’d _agreed_ to have an open marriage. Poseidon at least seemed to understand consent and respect, managing to stage numerous marine orgies whilst not leveraging his power as a king to be a predator. In fact, his hyper-sexual lifestyle seemed to inform his understanding of those things; they were the rules of his favourite hobby, so of course he was going to learn them by rote.

“Oh,” Said Poseidon, a genuine smile flitting across his face, “That’s really sweet, man,”

Hades rubbed his face with his large hands, “I didn’t expect anything… she just… I like her, Posie. I like her a lot. And she seems…” He sighed, “We’ve been more and more affectionate, recently. She really likes cuddling, you know? And she doesn’t like to sleep alone. Fine, right? But then she kissed me this morning, twice, and it didn’t… it didn’t feel like _just_ platonic affection,”

Poseidon tried not to be a doofus, tried to be genuine and emotional with his big, blue softie of a brother. “So, the date is to find out where she stands?”

“Yeah, I guess… and, you know, because I love spending time with her,”

“Aww, Hades,” Poseidon hesitated for a second before pouncing on his brother and giving him bear hug, “You’re a big, blue goof. It sounds like you really like her. And, honestly bro, it sounds like she likes you too… just see where it goes? Let things happen, be yourself,” Poseidon slapped him on the shoulder, “Go where the current takes you, baby. Ride the wave,” 

Hades rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “You had to throw in a marine reference, huh?”

“It’s, like, my whole thing,”

“Thanks, Posie, that was… surprisingly not terrible advice,”

“Speaking off the record though, you should def try and get some. Fertility deities are dynamite in bed, and she is just so small and cute and _hot-“_

“Should I come over to your place and objectify Amphitrite?”

“Dude, you’re forgetting who you’re talking about. She’d probably love that,”

“Ugh, okay, fishboy,” Hades ruffled his little brother’s hair, “I’ll try and ride the wave, okay?”

Just then, the doorbell rang. Hades leapt up in relief, opening the door to his second set of guests.

“Who’sat?” Poseidon asked, his mouth full of pancakes.

“The cavalry,” Hera emerged from behind Hades, removing her sleek, white raincoat as her golden umbrella dripped on the kitchen tiles. Hecate was just behind her, a black rain mac cinched at her waist and a dark blue _Underworld Corp_ umbrella clenched in Cerberus’s jaws. He trotted along beside her like a helpful PA, and accepted the wet jackets onto his back, carrying them off to dry.

“Oh, thank Fates,” Poseidon laughed, “I was trying really hard, but I am so bad at advice,”

“We know,” The two women said in unison.

“Aidoneus,” Hera perched on one of the stools at the island, “one gin and tonic, please,”

Hecate snagged a pancake and doused it in maple syrup, “Make that two, loverboy, we have business to discuss,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the date!!!! Who's excited?


	13. The Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for our favorite married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be one chapter but whooo boy could one chapter not contain all of the sexual tension these two have pent up... 
> 
> Part 2 coming soon... it's gonna get steamy so gird your loins folks. I hope I can capture everything!
> 
> As always, my work is and always will be free, not least because the source material is the property of the Ancient Greeks and Rachel Smythe. That said, I am broke as hell so any of the following would be a massive help (thank you SO SO much to those who have already helped me out <3): 
> 
> \- let me know if you know anyone who needs tutoring - I'm an Oxford University English student with 4+ years of experience tutoring in the UK and abroad
> 
> \- my paypal is chloeannjacobs@hotmail.co.uk
> 
> \- my cashapp is £LittleMissRainy

Hades sat on his sofa, his knee bouncing nervously. Persephone and Eros’s conspiratorial giggles echoed through the empty house, just as they had for the last two hours. He’d tried, unsuccessfully, to focus on work all afternoon, but they hadn’t made it easy.

First, when they arrived home from shopping, the way she’d looked at him…

Gods, he couldn’t read her expression, but there was something… new and electric in it. The way she looked at him and then looked away, biting her lip. The way she had glanced up at Eros and he’d nodded, imperceptibly, thinking the God of Death hadn’t seen it. The way her eyes seemed to burn with intensity.

Then she’d handed Eros her bags and directed him to her room, which had become something of a dressing room. Eros would find her bed, Hades was a little proud to note, untouched. She’d even begun moving some of her clothes into his room to make the mornings easier. He’d grinned a stupid grin when her toothbrush appeared by his sink, when her sweet-smelling shampoo and conditioner had appeared in his toiletry caddy, even when his careless little goddess left her damp towel on the floor.

Eros trotted up the stairs, giving her yet another knowing look over his shoulder. Persephone blushed and approached her bemused husband.

“Am I missing something?” He asked, reaching for her even as she walked towards him.

“Yes,” She giggled at his disgruntled expression, taking his hands and sliding her palms up his forearms. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly and stroking her hair. An enormous crown of dark blue flowers bloomed on her head. He smirked, pulling back to look at her.

“I missed you,” She shrugged, biting her lip. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Very much, little goddess,” He decided to be honest, brushing a stray lock of her rapidly growing hair behind her ear. “It’s strange…” He shook his head, reining himself in.

“What?” She ducked her head to catch his downturned eyes.

“How…much you’ve come to mean to me,” He shrugged, trying to play off his earnestness. Hecate and Hera had been very clear; he had to be honest with her and _give_ , not allowing his fears about what she may or may not give back to cloud things. He couldn’t be a coward or let her do all of the work. “How…comfortable I am… with you. Physical affection has never been a big thing for me and yet…” He looked her hands on his forearms, and his hands on hers, their faces dangerously close together.

“And yet…” She grinned at him, reaching up to kiss him, soft and intense. It was over about a decade too soon for Hades’s liking, “Now, my King, I have a date to get ready for,” She winked at him, actually winked at him, and then sauntered away. He watched her depart, bemused for a moment, before he caught her hand and pulled her back.

“Have I told you,” He asked, banding his arm around her waist, trapping her gently, his warm breath fanning across her lips, “How much I am looking forward to this evening?”

“N-no,” She stammered, her hands trembling a little on his shoulders. He smirked, pleased to have made _her_ nervous for once.

“How remiss of me,” He said, low and even, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I am _very much_ looking forward to taking you out, Persephone,” He whispered against the shell of her ear, trailing his lips past her cheek and placing another insistent kiss against her lips. She tightened her arms around his neck with a soft whimper, trying to deepen the contact, but he broke away – a herculean effort for his self-control – and smiled down at her. “I don’t want to keep you from your preparations, sweetness,”

She backed away from him, dazed, and frowned, “70% scoundrel,” She complained, with an adorable little scowl. _Oh, she’s going to make me pay,_ he thought, watching her climb the stairs with a barely concealed groan, _bring it on, little goddess._

____________________________________ 

“What am I doing?” Persephone groaned, on the brink of hyperventilating.

“Right now? Right now, baby girl, you’re sitting in front of me looking like a godsdamned snack, that’s what you’re doing,” Eros folded his arms, hooking his foot under the dressing table chair and turning her towards him. “Talk to me, cinnamon, what’s happening in that pretty noggin of yours?”

“I’m just…” She twisted her hands in her lap, “I’m just not so sure this is a good idea anymore,”

“Are you saying that because you really mean it? Or because you’re too chicken to do something you really want to do?” Eros raised his eyebrow, “’cos the first is fine. You’re in control, cinnamon, always. If it’s the latter, though, I don’t want any part of that nonsense. I have no dealings with chickens. So, which is it?”

“… the latter,” Persephone admitted.

Eros nodded smartly, hopping to his feet to help her finish her hair. She swung her leg over the chair he’d manhandled, “I thought so,” He said smugly, “Repeat after me: I’m a big chicken, cluck, cluck,”

Persephone giggled, “You’re meant to be building my confidence,” She twisted her hands in her lap again, “Gods, I’m nervous. My heart is beating so hard, I feel like it’s going to burst out,” She laid a hand over her chest.

“Nerves are good, up to a point, cinnamon,” He patted her shoulders, “Would you want to date someone who doesn’t make you giddy?”

“Fair point,” She conceded, “I’m just… this is my first date, ever, and he’s so much older… more experienced. What if he doesn’t like me… the way I like him? What if he just thinks I’m a dumb kid?”

“You can’t know exactly how he’s feeling, that’s why relationships are hard and exciting and scary,” Eros shrugged, “But let’s break down the evidence. Can we talk about that… _foreplay_ in the foyer?”

“You! But you went upstairs!” Persephone squeaked.

“Sexual tension, baby, I’m like a moth to a flame,” He shrugged, spraying her hair with another coat of hairspray, “You saw the way he was looking at you, right?”

She shivered, remembering it. “Yeah,”

“And how he kissed you?” Eros pulled the pins out of her hair carefully, “When he pulled you back to him? Good Gaia, _my_ panties were wet,”

“Eros!” Persephone groaned and giggled.

“Baby girl, I know it was monsoon season in your drawers too, don’t even try to pretend,” He fluffed her hair, “Point is, you can’t _know,_ but that’s half of the fun. And it seems like you’re _very_ into each other. You gotta just… jump,”

“Jump. Okay, jump,” She said determinedly. Eros kissed the crown of her head and turned her fully towards the mirror.

“You’re done,” He said, “And you’re perfect, if I do say so myself,”

He’d made her up like an Old Hollywood vamp, one of the heroines from those old Olympian movies. Her eyes were huge and dark, her lips a shocking red, and her dark pink hair parted over one side of her face in thick, old-fashioned pin waves. She gasped at herself… she looked… a little older, more experienced… _sexy?_

Eros pulled her up to look at herself properly in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a silver cowl neck dress, teasing coquettishly at the swell of her breasts. It fell to mid-thigh, exposing a good deal of smooth, pink leg, capped by a pair of perilously high silver heels.

Eros had rubbed some glittery lotion that smelled _amazing_ into her shoulders and chest, so her clavicles and the path to her breasts shimmered in the light. She toyed at the neckline, loving how good it made her boobs look, but wondering at the sparkling sheen – she’d never seen glitter lotion before.

“It’s a little retro, I’ll admit,” Eros shrugged, “But men are stupid, sometimes they need a literal glowing arrow,” He smirked, poking her cleavage and making her squeak and laugh. “Now, shall we?”

Persephone nodded. Eros grabbed the white fur coat they’d found in her closet, wrapping the plush fabric around her upper arms. A small silver bag hung unobtrusively from her shoulder, containing the essentials – lipstick, keys, two condoms and four sachets of lube (Eros had packed it, of course). She was ready for a date with her husband.

____________________________________

Hades fought valiantly to keep his eyes on the road, but he was drawn like a magnet to her. _Gods, she’s beautiful_. She was beautiful with messy hair and a little dried drool on her chin first thing in the morning, eating cornflakes in bed and wearing cupcake pyjamas.

She was beautiful when she’d helped him wash the dogs a few days before, without him even having to ask. Beautiful in sweatpants and one of his oversized t-shirts, sweaty and frizzy and smelling of wet dog. She’d laughed with him as Russel yapped at the suds, and she had been beautiful.

She was beautiful when she sat annotating one of her textbooks, ploughing through the pre-semester reading list, with ten pens stuck in her hair like a wild, plastic crown and a swipe of yellow highlighter across her cheek.

She took his breath away without even trying. But, tonight, she’d tried. And she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. But he couldn’t help himself, glutton for punishment that he was, his eyes flicking from the road to her profile every few seconds. Her gorgeous lips painted a scandalous red he was sure Demeter would have disapproved of. Her lips had been tempting enough _before_ they were painted scarlet, even before he knew how they felt against his, how she tasted…

“Eyes on the road, mister,” Persephone teased, turning to smirk at him. Her thick hair fell in waves over her face and shoulder, and that glitter… there was something about the way it just led his gaze right to… “Hey! Are you listening to me?”

Hades snapped his eyes up from his wife’s breasts to her face and then the road, blushing furiously. “S-sorry, I-I-I didn’t mean to… sorry,”

“Hades, relax,” She soothed softly, her little hand sliding across the central console to rest on his thigh. She rubbed a gentle back and forth, before settling just a few torturous inches from the crease where his thigh met his pelvis. He let out a strangled noise, his hands turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

She’d done it. She’d finally done it. She’d actually killed him this time. He stood there, frozen and dumbfounded as he fought to keep control of the car. 

“Should I stop?”

“No!” He said, startling himself with his eagerness, _Gods, you’re such a doorknob. Get it together._

She giggled at him, her little pinky inching closer and closer to…

He flicked on the turn signal, just managing to gasp out “We’re here,” as he pulled into the parking lot.

______________________________________

Persephone was trying really hard to keep it together. She was trying to flirt, a little, test the waters and see where he stood. That was the plan, what she and Eros had discussed. What they hadn’t really talked through, though, was Hades looking positively edible in a three-piece dark wool suit. She wanted to climb him like a big blue tree.

And, to make matters worse, he was looking at her like… like he was a man dying of thirst and she was an oasis in the desert. She had never been looked at with such raw _want_ before and she wasn’t really sure she was reading the situation correctly. It would be typical dumb village girl behaviour to think he was lusting after her when he was really just gassy or annoyed. _Gods, I’m in over my head_ …

_Deep breaths. Remember what Eros said. Flirt a little, see how he reacts. Be honest and open. Remember, you wouldn’t want to be on a date with someone who didn’t make your heart race like this. Okay, time to flirt…_

“I don’t think I said,” She said softly as she took his arm, wrapping her hands around his bicep as he led her to the door, “You look very handsome,”

He blushed, hard, and looked down at her, “T-thank you,” He replied, tentatively placing his hand over the little pink one curled in the crook of his elbow. “I’ve already said plenty about how phenomenal you look, but it bears repeating. You put Aphrodite to shame,” He met her eyes for a moment and it felt like she’d been electrocuted.

“O-oh, Hades, you shouldn’t compare goddesses!” She giggled uneasily at what she thought was clear hyperbole.

“I know I shouldn’t, and yet…” He squeezed her fingers, “You are the most beautiful goddess I’ve ever seen, always. I am struck daily by your internal and external loveliness. Tonight, you are a vision,”

Persephone didn’t know what to say. His words were so earnest, and it sounded like he was forcing them out past some kind of mental barrier. She wondered if he was as afraid as she was. Afraid of letting it be known just how badly she wanted him. Afraid of admitting how firmly she was in his thrall.

The thought of him under _her_ spell thrilled her. This reciprocal hypnotism, being in his power and having him in hers… it was intoxicating to imagine. She gasped aloud as she considered how that dynamic might work in more… intimate circumstances; her, a diligent worshipper of his pleasure, and him a devotee of her cult. _Gods, if only…_

She was spared explaining her aroused squeak by the satyr at the podium snapping to attention as she saw Hades. The yellow being scurried over to the King, bowing with deference as Hades inclined his head. Persephone looked up at him, then, watching his sharp features, his angular jaw, his aquiline nose. She thrilled internally at the unflinching respect the domineering man at her side inspired in all of the wait staff, the cold, placid authority that radiated off of him like ripples on a dark and icy pond. _Who knew I had a thing for authority…?_

“Right this way, your Majesties,” The Satyr swept them through the bustling restaurant and on to a private terrace. Fires roared around them, combatting the characteristic chill of the Underworld, allowing diners to enjoy the spectacular view of the Kingdom without freezing to death. “Here are some menus. I will be right back to take your drinks orders,”

Alone together, once more, the charged atmosphere that had faded slightly with the arrival of the Satyr blazed back full force. Hades walked up behind Persephone, his front pressed a whisper away from her back. Her breath caught in her throat as his hands slid up her arms, through the sumptuous fur of her coat, and hooked he hooked his fingers in the top edge, sliding the soft fabric down her arms and off. She suddenly wished they were alone, and that he was removing every item of her clothing, not just the jacket.

“So soft,” He murmured as his hands skimmed her skin, trailing the jacket down her forearms.

“The jacket?” She squeaked.

He let out a dark little chuckle just below her ear, his breath fanning across her neck and making her shiver. “No, little goddess, not the jacket,” He cast the garment aside, over the back of a nearby chair, and returned his hands to her arms, sliding them from shoulder to wrist in one smooth motion, pretending to remove her bag. “Not the jacket,”

And Persephone knew, in that moment, panties soaked and knees trembling, that she wanted this man to take her virginity.


	14. The Date Part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been ridiculously busy this week but here's a little nugget to keep you guys going <3 I love you all, pls enjoy another dose of Good Guy Poseidon Is Trying to Help

_Earlier that day…_

Hades had never made two double Gin and Tonics faster in his life. He handed one of the chilled glasses to each of his expectant guests, moved the maple syrup closer to his infant of a brother who hummed his thanks through a mouthful of pancake, and sat eagerly awaiting their judgement.

“So,” Hera said, taking a long, slow pull of her icy cocktail. “We hear that you have a date tonight,”

“Who did you hear that from?” He straightened his tie, unable to read her tone.

“The extremely petty God of Gods who stormed out of here, literally, about twenty minutes ago,” Hera arched a perfect golden eyebrow.

“I heard it from Hera,” Hecate said cheerfully.

“So, what? Are you here to tell me this is a bad idea? Cos trust me, I’m way ahead of you,” Hades said defensively, actually tearing his tie off in his agitation. He just couldn’t seem to get comfortable in his skin.

“What?” Hera laughed her most musical laugh, wiping some of the condensation from her glass, “Hades, do you think I would have married that bright young woman to you if I thought you were unworthy of a _date_ with her?”

“Oh,” Hades was abashed.

“Yeah, that was pretty dumb,” Poseidon added helpfully.

“We’re here,” Hecate seemed both amused and disconcerted by the sheer number of pancakes the sea God was managing to pack away. “Because we thought you would be an anxious wreck. Thank the fates we were wrong!” She gave him a withering look.

“I’m sorry,” Hades ran the silk of his tie through his fingers, “I’m sorry. I just… she means a lot to me, already, and I just want to get to know her better. Be near her. But the stakes are so high… we live together. Fates, we’re _married._ If I screw this up, there’s nowhere to hide, for either of us,”

“I suppose, then, O Unseen One, you will just have to _stop hiding,”_ Hecate said simply.

“Where are you taking her?” Hera asked, her tone suggested that there were many wrong answers to this question.

“Precipice,” Hades told her, his heart suddenly thudding at the reality of it all, “The new place right on the edge of the outlook. You can see the whole Underworld from up there, all the lights… it’s the realm’s most attractive angle, and the food is great,”

“Vegetarian?” Hecate asked.

Hades rolled his eyes, “No, it’s wall-to-wall beef sashimi,” He deadpanned, “Yes, there is a robust veggie menu,”

“Good, good,” Hera said, thoughtfully, “You have always had excellent taste… well,” Hera wrinkled her nose, thinking of Minthe, “You’ve always had excellent taste in restaurants. And suits,”

“What is it exactly that’s got you so nervous you’re going to mess it up?” Hecate studied her friend’s face. He had known his wife for a week and yet… this was the most nervous she’d ever seen him. She fought a small grin.

“I… what if she…” Hades struggled to get his mouth to cooperate. “I just want it… I want it to go well,” He shrugged, an attempt at nonchalance that failed so spectacularly Hecate had to laugh.

“What makes you think it’s not going to go well?” Hera nudged Hecate when she saw the wounded look on his face.

“She’s…” Hades took a deep, steadying breath. _Time to be brave._ “She’s just so bright… and lovely and strange,” He huffed out a little laugh, “I love being close to her and I want… I want to get to know her better. Fates, if we can… I want to be her friend and her companion above all else… but, if… if she wanted more, fates… I would… I think I would be the happiest God in the pantheon,”

Hera and Hecate shared a look, a secret half smile, a conspiratorial glance.

“What?” Hades asked, grumpy at their cryptic, silent communication.

“Inconclusive evidence,” Hecate wrinkled her nose, “Incomplete data set,” She glanced at Hera out of the corner of her eye.

“Give a dog a bone,” Hera rolled her eyes, gesturing at Hades.

“I think you’re the dog,” Poseidon stage whispered conspiratorially.

“Thanks, Posie, nothing gets past you,” Hades rolled his eyes, “What is it? Can you just…”

Hades’s phone chirped and Persephone’s name flashed across the screen. He immediately blushed dark blue and cradled the device as if it was something precious. He was very glad he’d managed to convince her to accept the smartphone. She needed it, really, if she wanted to keep up and fully participate in Olympian life. Selfishly, though, he adored how frequently she messaged him. His phone chirp had become almost Pavlovian, his heart beating like crazy when the notification was merely his scrabble app updating, in case it was a message from her.

She was learning to use emojis and it was adorable. She was fascinated by the bright little pictures and the range of emotions they could communicate. She delighted in sending him photos of the dogs behaving or sweet, silly updates on her day.

Hades nearly dropped his phone when he saw her message.

_Potential date outfit 1… will I clash with your pocket square? 🥰🥰🤔😍😚 🌷🌸🤪🐶🐶_

She was wearing a form-fitting, dark blue wrap dress that hugged every curve of her body like it never wanted to let go. The deep V of the dress revealed a tantalising amount of ripe, pink cleavage. The tie at her hip was hypnotic, the knowledge that with one sharp tug on the end of the cord, she would unravel like the most delicious present ever wrapped. The fabric was almost the shade of his skin and the gorgeous clash of it against her skin led to all sorts of wild imaginings… it made it so easy to picture his hands, that same shade, all over her soft skin…

“Did your porn subscription just update or something?” Poseidon quirked an amused eyebrow at him.

“W-w-what? No… d-don’t be gross,” Hades cleared his throat, attempting to hide his phone before Hecate and Hera could see it. Too late, though, Hera plucked it from his hands and guessed his passcode with ease. “Hey! Wait, stop…I-“

Hera tilted the phone towards Hecate, who raised both eyebrows.

“New evidence,” Hera said firmly, gesturing at the phone.

“Data remains incomplete, however…” Hecate’s voice wavered slightly, “this is very promising,”

“Stop it,” Hades growled, “I am not a…. this isn’t a game to me,” He fought to keep the hurt out of his voice, fought to keep his voice commanding and not vulnerable. This was a fight he failed, miserably.

“I’m sorry,” Hera had the grace to look contrite, “It’s just… this is pretty promising evidence,”

“Of what?” Hades threw his hands up in the air.

“That she’s flirting with you,” Hera asserted, scrolling back through their text conversation. He tried to get up and snatch his phone back, but Poseidon grabbed him.

“It’s for science, dude,” He apologised, even as he dragged Hades back to his chair. 

“Look at this,” Hera handed Hecate the phone, and Hades watched helplessly as they scrolled.

Hecate’s eyes lit up, a wicked grin cutting across her lips.

“Whoooo boy, that’s a lot of data,”

“Hey Hades,” Poseidon grinned, “Data on your date-uh,”

“I hate you,” Hades said, levelly.

“Hades, what are you nervous about?” Hecate grinned, handing him back his phone. “This girl is _obviously_ smitten with you,”

“Wait, what?”


	15. The Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades takes a step.
> 
> This chapter was written while listening to the LONDON cast of Amelie the musical. I love Phillipa Soo so very much, but the Broadway version cannot hope to match the West End Cast. It's available on Apple Music, and I highly recommend the song Halfway. WEST END RECORDING, I repeat, WEST END RECORDING. The orchestration and arrangements are totally different. No Broadway in this house, not today folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to just cut to the smut. I sit down to write dating fluff and then these characters won't let me. We're getting there, folks, sorry! I hope you like this anyway.

Persephone and Hades had totally forgotten how to talk to each other. Like a thought that disappears just before it’s vocalised, gone, having left a palpable absence behind. The gulf of the crater left behind in the malleable substance of memory grows deeper and more profound with every step you take to chase it.

_This used to be easy,_ he thought, thinking of the beautiful woman in her wedding dress at a Drive Thru, trying French fries for the first time. _This was easy a moment ago. I was touching her, flirting with her… and now…_

_This used to be easy,_ she thought, thinking of the huge blue nerd that fell asleep with his glasses on almost every night, wrapped around her on the sofa as he pretended not to be sleepy. _I was doing so well… I followed Eros’s advice but I’m still hopeless… I can’t remember what I’m supposed to say…_

Hades noticed the tremble in her lower lip, tiny and imperceptible as it was, and his hand flexed across the table towards hers. Muscle memory overcame his paralysis, and he slowly started to remember.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently. She was staring at their joined hands. “I… I can take you home, if you want. I’m sorry, it was a foolish mistake-”

“A mistake,” She repeated in a whisper, “Oh,” She withdrew her hand, but he pulled it back.

“Forgive me,” He said earnestly, “I didn’t mean… this isn’t a mistake, if you aren’t… if this isn’t… fates, you steal all of my words,”

“That’s not true,” She said softly, staring at her captive hand. “We talk all the time. We text, and you sometimes call me through that… radio thing when you’re driving home,” She wrinkled her nose, and he couldn’t help but grin at how painfully _mortal realm_ she was sometimes, “we… we talk when we cuddle on the sofa, we talk at dinner, you… we talked before bed almost every night. You have words, you’re choosing not to use them,”

“You’re right,” He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, “You’re right. I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be sorry, just…” She threw her free hand up, “Just be here,”

“Okay,” He swallowed hard, “I’m trying, sweetness, I… I have a bad penchant for running away from things I… things I really want,” He met her eyes and she felt like she was on fire. _Want. Things I really want. Fates._

_Time to be brave…_ “Do you want me?” She asked, biting her lip. She couldn’t believe she’d been so bold. Eros was one hell of a coach.

“Little goddess…” Hades breathed, like he’d been punched in the solar plexus. She merely raised an eyebrow, remembering what Eros had said… _women are socialised to smooth over the cracks and keep the conversation going. You do not have to do the heavy lifting, baby girl. He’s a big boy, he can tell you what he wants._ “…yes,”

“Good,” She smiled, her heart thundering in her chest. If her inner thighs hadn’t been slick already, they would be now. The skin on skin contact of their clutched hands was a dangerous completed circuit, and his words had just upped the voltage.

Just at that moment, the satyr returned for their drink orders. Hades opened his mouth to order, but Persephone silenced him with a look. “What do you have that’s sweet and tart?” She asked, licking her lip ever so slightly. Hades honestly thought he might burst into flames.

“We have a nice gin and pomegranate cocktail that sounds like exactly what you’re looking for,” the Satyr smiled brightly, “sour-sweet, with a sugared rim,”

“Mmm, sounds delicious,” She hummed, enjoying how Hades hand tightened on hers, “I’ll have one of those, some sparkline water with lemon for the table, and he’ll have two fingers of the oldest, priciest scotch you have,” She rolled her eyes indulgently.

“Very good, your majesty,” The Satyr bowed slightly, recognising the thrum of energy that surrounded her new queen, un-coronated as she was, “I’ll leave these with you,” The satyr placed the menus gently on the table. In her many years in the customer service industry, she had developed a keen sense for when she was cockblocking.

“You…” Hades stared at her, astounded by the sucker punch of arousal in his gut. She’d ordered drinks, for fates’ sake, and his cock was half-hard.

She shrugged, “I know what I want,” She caught his eyes, looking at him through her eyelashes. He sucked in a breath. _Fuck. Me._ “You know…” her voice went soft, losing its nerve and edge, “I’ve never… I’ve never been on a date before,”

She was always a surprise to him. One moment, she was confident sex kitten, making an order of cocktails sound like a service you might pay for on a an adult phoneline. The next, she was looking at him with vulnerable eyes, offering him a piece of herself, unguarded and open. He was in awe of her. He was a coward. He was doing exactly what Hecate and Hera had told him not to do.

He was letting his insecurity hold him back, waiting for her to cross the distance for both of them, making her do all of the legwork. He knew, from his conversation with them and from numerous conversations with his therapist that he was making her complete an emotional obstacle course to prove that she was worth the risk and vulnerability, making her go above and beyond before he would trust her.

And here she was, millennia younger, married to a stranger, in a city distant and different from anything she was used to. She’d only had a few opportunities to make friends – though those were opportunities she’d seized with gusto, charming everyone – and she was largely alone. And yet, here she was, sitting opposite him, staring so openly into his eyes. She was wearing her heart on her sleeve, and he was letting her, letting her fill the space between them, letting her feel like nothing she offered was enough to assuage his insecurity and doubt…making her doubt that she was wanted…

“Forgive me,” He said hoarsely.

“What?” She looked up at him with worry, her brow creasing, reaching with her other hand so she held both of his. “I have nothing to forgive you for, Hades,”

“Aidoneus,” He murmured, the vulnerability scraping uncomfortably inside of him like a rusted door, unopened for years, dragging slowly open against the age-warped floorboards of an old house.

“Aidoneus?” Her lips quirked up into a sweet, baffled smile.

_You will not cry because she called you by that name. Because hearing her say it is like a drowning man breaking the surface of the water. You will hold yourself together._ “It’s…” He cleared his throat, “It’s my birth name. What my… what my mother named me. I want… fates, why do people do this,” He shook his head, and then saw her wide, accepting eyes looking up at him like… like he was the axis upon which the earth span. _Oh,_ he realised, _that’s why._

“It’s okay,” She soothed softly, “It’s okay, take your time,”

“I have been unfair to you, Persephone,” He sighed shakily, “I… I’ve been pretending that you are the… the starting line and I am waiting at the end. That if I stand still, you’ll either make it to me or realise that I am… too much effort and give up,” He smiled ruefully, “But that’s not how this works. That’s not how it should work. I want to meet you in the middle, Persephone,”

Her smile broke out brilliantly across her face. “I’d like that, Aidoneus,” She squeezed his hands, his answering smile was possibly the largest his face had ever had to contain. “Can step one involve food? Because I am starving,”

Hades laughed and released one of her hands to claim his menu. He lifted her other hand to his lips, kissing it with affected nonchalance as he read the specials. He had taken a step.


	16. The Date Part 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone have questions. Our lovedrunk babies try to meet each other in the middle. 
> 
> Very slight, blink-and-you'll-miss-it insight into Hades's views on his own infertility. As a PCOS gal myself, I have a bone to pick with shitty rep of infertility, and I absolutely do not believe adoptive children are in any way lesser. My grandparents adopted 4/5 of their kids, and I don't think of my aunts and uncles as in any way less of a part of my family. Hades is just a warped little baby who rattles around in his own head way too much. 
> 
> Also, Demeter is a fucked up helicopter parent who is terrified of her daughter's sexuality. Lemme know if you want to know what Persephone's, ahem, alternative methods are.

The therapist opened the door wide with a welcoming, understanding smile.

“Hades! I’m glad you could come in today,” She ushered him into her office and gestured to the plush sofa opposite her wingback chair. “The receptionist said you’d requested an urgent appointment?” Oizys furrowed her brow in concern, settling into her chair opposite him. She placed her notebook discreetly in her lap, and leaned back with clasped hands, watching the King of the Dead shift uneasily on the sofa.

“Something… happened,” He ground out, his palms squeezing hard handfuls of his thighs, “I did something,”

“Would you like to tell me about it?” Oizys asked softly, gesturing around the room, “You know this is a safe place, Hades,”

“I… I…” He swallowed hard and looked down at his feet, “I had sex with my wife,”

__________________________

“Why don’t we ask each other questions?” Persephone suggested, taking a spoon of her appetizer, a small bowl of butternut soup that smelled heavenly.

“What sort of questions?” Hades felt his defensiveness fight to reassert itself as he pushed his miniscule chicken salad around his plate.

She shrugged her perfect little shoulders, “Anything?” She suggested, “Something silly, something real… whatever we want. I ask you a question and you ask me one,”

“oooookay,” He acquiesced slowly, trying to hide his fear, “Who starts?”

“Hmmmm…thumb war?” She offered brightly, extending her thumb.

Hades rolled his eyes, holding his enormous thumb against hers for scale, “You are outgunned, sweetness,”

She scowled at her own diminutive thumb, tucking it away in the safety of her fist, “Okay, rock, paper, scissors then?”

He smirked in amusement at her determination and tucked his own thumb away. They shook their fists once, twice, three times and then released. Her open palm closed around his tight fist, her tiny hand barely covering his large one. “Paper beats rock,” She grinned, he rolled his eyes.

“Nonsensical,” He complained, “I’ve never understood how paper beats rock,”

“Them’s the rules. So, I get to pick the order. I think you should ask me a question first,”

“Okay,” He hummed thoughtfully then. The question popped immediately to mind, but he thought he would build up to it first. Or, you know, never vocalize it for as long as they both may live. “What were you like as a child?”

“A little menace, if my mother is to be believed,” She smiled up at him, pausing briefly as one of the servers took their empty dishes away, “Apparently I used to tear around the grounds of her estate, stark naked, trying to find animals to adopt. My mother had to try and stop me when she found a doe in my bedroom one morning,”

He laughed heartily, “Amazing. Was the poor thing scared?”

“No,” Persephone looked at him indignantly, “She was perfectly comfortable! She was my little friend and she would always let me pet her when I saw her grazing in the fields with her family. Then, one day, she’d gotten separated from them,” He looked up at her with adorable concern wrinkling his brow. _Gods, I’m a little bit in love with him, aren’t I?_

“What happened?” He asked, low and worried.

“She got herself caught in some brambles. There was a storm coming in and she had lost her herd. She was cut, bleeding, and I knew she would be lost without her herd – she was too young to be alone - so I took her home,” Persephone shrugged, “I put some salve on her wounds and fed her some grass and let her sleep on my favourite fluffy rug. Mama didn’t even know what to say. I’d also sheltered a hedgehog, because I thought it might drown in the puddle near it’s home, and a bedraggled kitten,”

“How old were you?”

“Six, I think?”

“So, you’ve always been incredible,”

She blushed, “Not really! I just love animals,” She shrugged, “Mama would never let me keep them, though, she said wild things don’t belong in cages,”

“And yet she kept you under lock and key,” He watched her smile fade, kicking himself. Like Pandora’s box, a whole lot of idiocy came pouring out along with the truth when he opened the vulnerable door inside of himself. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,”

“Don’t be sorry,” She shook her head, squeezing his warm hand, “I was just grateful I wasn’t there anymore, truthfully, and then I felt guilty for being relieved. Also, who are you calling wild?” She teased. 

_Honest, open, vulnerable…_ “I’m grateful you’re here… with me,” He offered, and she blushed. “Um, your t-t-turn,” He stammered.

“Speaking of domesticated animals,” She took a sip of her Gin-pomegranate, “I love your pups, I hope you know that. How did the King of the Underworld develop such a pack?”

_This woman…_ he thought, with a thrill of joy. Minthe had hated his dogs, hated the fur they shed and their innocent attempts to cosy up to her. Eventually, they had all come to hate or fear her, and he tried to keep her away from the house when they weren’t at the dog sitter’s.

“Uh, well, honestly, I…” _honest, open, vulnerable._ “I was lonely. Cerberus came first, he was… is special. He’s the guardian of my realm and my oldest companion; he was a comfort to me, especially in those early days, in the quiet, unbuilt Underworld. But… he’s a pack animal, and he got lonely too. Restless, without other dogs to boss around. So, I… I adopted the most unwanted creatures I could find,”

“So, they’re all mortal?”

“Yeah,” He fiddled with his napkin, “It’s hard… living so long, when their lives are so brief. They grow old and weary and I watch, and I bury them, when the time comes – there’s a little spot, beneath an evergreen, because it was the only tree I could get to grow in my yard. Hera thinks it’s morbid…” He shrugged, “I just like to give them the best lives I can. I have money, and space, I… I dote on them, and then, when they’re gone, I know they have lived happy, safe years, with me. It also… helps me remember. The years, the endless shades… they can all fade into one, if I become dispassionate enough, but the fleeting mortality of my dogs… it reminds me of how the shades I judge lived, and were loved, and had a whole life before they came here,”

He looked up when Persephone was silent, catching her watery eyes. “Oh, little goddess,” They were alone on the terrace, so he picked up his chair and moved to her side of the table, wrapping an arm around her slight shoulders, “I’m sorry, I know it’s morbid,”

“It’s lovely,” She shook her head, leaning into his embrace, “You really are nothing like the mortals say. You’re… kind and good and just. You are a guardian of souls and… I think I can be one too. I can be your Queen, their queen… and a guardian to the centuries of pups we will certainly house,”

His heart ached at the thought. Centuries of this wonderful woman at his side. Centuries, no longer alone, adopting dogs and making the Underworld better. “More dogs, huh?” He whispered against her hair; his voice thick with emotion.

“You managed 7 on your own, there’s two of us now,” She said firmly, “We could manage at least 10,”

“You are wonderful,” He whispered, and she turned to face him, and then they were kissing.

It was not the chaste kisses of their first tentative steps towards intimacy, nor was it the more heated kisses they had stolen over the past few days. It was hungry, and passionate, and seemed oddly final. They had crossed a threshold, and there was no going back. _Oh,_ Hades thought through the fog, _oh, this is what it’s supposed to feel like. This is what I’ve been waiting for._

She kissed him hungrily, her little body pressed tight against his chest as she cupped his face in her hands. He pressed his palms to her back, trying frantically to get closer to her. Her little hand slid into his hair and tugged lightly, making him groan into her mouth, and the sound sent a flash of heat straight down to her aching core.

The Satyr let the door slam hard, making the two guilty lovers jump and shiver. She didn’t want to interrupt their embrace, but she also didn’t want their food to get cold.

Hades blushed and reluctantly returned to his seat, smiling tightly as their food was set down, and trying urgently to calm his rapid heartbeat. Grateful, at least, that almost two weeks of marriage had prepared him for this evening and his now rigid cock was tucked safely in his waistband.

Persephone’s pupils were blown, her face flushed and her breathing heavy. He smirked a little at the thought that he could affect this divine creature like that. The satyr approached cautiously, setting down their plates of food. Just then, Hades felt Persephone’s little foot, slipped out of her silver pump, gliding up the inside of his calf. His knee hit the table, almost spilling their drinks. He smiled sheepishly at the satyr, “S-s-sorry, long legs,” He shrugged, she nodded and scuttled off, knowing a couple who needed to be alone when she saw one.

“Little goddess,” Hades said in warning as her delicate little foot continued to caress him.

“What?” She shrugged, “I like touching you. Don’t you like this?”

“I…” His eyes rolled back into his head as her toes traced the seam of his trousers just below the crotch.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I… please…”

“What is it you want?” She wrinkled her brow playfully, “I just don’t understand…?”

He ducked one hand discreetly under the table and grasped her ankle, his hand able to fit around the entire circumference with ease. She gasped at his rough touch, at the size of his large, strong hands. “It’s my turn to ask a question, little flower,”

“O-okay,”

“What did you mean…” He asked slowly, his large finger trailing down her instep, “When you said Hermes and Ares had taught you to kiss like that?”

“Oh,” She blushed hard, shivering at his touch. He released her foot, turning nonchalantly to his steak as he waited for her to continue. “Well, I…. my mother was very strict, as you know… suffocating, really. And she wanted me to be an eternal maiden, always pure… always innocent,” She shook her head, looking up at him coquettishly as she slid her errant foot back into her shoe. “But it wasn’t in my nature to be… innocent,”

He let out a strangled noise, clearing his throat, “Yes, I had noticed your penchant for being… _not innocent_ ,” He murmured, low, popping a piece of meat in his mouth and enjoying her little shiver at his words. _Is it possible she wants me nearly as badly as I want her? Or is she just trying to be as bad as she can be? King of the Underworld taking her virginity would be one hell of a slap in the face for Demeter…_

“I was punished for my natural… urges,” She took a thoughtful slice of her stuffed portobello mushroom, savouring both it (the food _was_ really good) and the way his mouth hung open, “One of the nymphs heard me, um… touching myself, when I was seventeen. She snitched to mama, who locked me in my room for a week, with my hands tied,”

Hades’s eyebrows shot up, “She did that to you? For… self-pleasure? I’m so sorry,”

“Don’t worry,” Persephone shrugged, blushing as she cut up her food, “She didn’t think about the other ways that I could… take care of myself,”

Hades’s mouth once again dropped open. “W-w-w-what does _that_ mean?”

“One question at a time, please,” She laughed, blushing.

“Right, right, sorry,” He tried to settle back in his chair from the eager way he’d leant forward. He wanted to know everything about this gorgeous, wild creature.

“So, she didn’t allow men on the property, really. But… Hermes had to come, to deliver things,” She smiled wickedly, “And Ares… well, Ares does what he wants. I would sneak off, when I could and… have a little fun. Just kissing, though, a little… um, touching, but nothing more,”

Hades felt a flicker of hot jealousy dart through him, even as he was rationally pleased that she’d managed to find little freedoms after so many years under a fairly tyrannical mother. Images unbidden flashed through his mind; red hands on pink skin, pink thighs straddling the yellow-orange lap of his idiot nephew, large, strong hands tangled in her hair, secret moments stolen away in the quiet corners of orchards and meadows…

His fork snapped in half in his hand.

“I-I’m sorry,” He opened his palm, looking at the two warped pieces of metal that had once been cutlery. “I don’t mean… I’m really glad you managed to have some fun. I’m sorry she was so controlling, and I’m sorry that your husband is a jealous beast,”

“Jealous, huh?” She raised an eyebrow. He didn’t miss the way her pupils, a little smaller after he’d returned to his side of the table, had utterly consumed her irises again. She was biting her lip; her fingers were trembling.

He considered playing it off for a nanosecond. _Honest, open, vulnerable._ “Maybe a little,”

“I kinda like that,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” She brushed her ankle against his under the table, and he lifted his to meet hers, catching her delicate pump between his shins. “My turn to ask a question. You know why I asked to be married. Why did you?”

“Couldn’t you just ask me something easy?” He groaned.

“Fiiiiine, favourite colour?”

“I hadn’t really considered it. Dark blue, maybe, you?”

She bit her lip, “I’m partial to dark blue, too,” his nostrils flared, “Okay, it’s my turn again; why did you want to get married?”

“You’re impossible,” He let out a deep sigh as she grinned proudly, polishing off her mushrooms, “A lot of reasons, really. I wanted a companion, I didn’t want to be alone, I wanted a partner to help me rule this realm, I wanted a mother for my pack,” He quirked an eyebrow at her, trying to lighten the mood.

“Just call me mama,” She grinned, and he tried not to think about a little blue toddler with her eyes. _Down boy, why not get to the one-month-aversary before you start considering children… besides, they would never be_ yours…

“I wanted a Queen, and,” He took her hand, “I do believe I’ve found one,”

“I have a question, but it can wait until my turn,” She inclined her head, “Shoot,”

“Are you... uh, we have to answer honestly, right?” He fiddled with his glass of scotch, not meeting her eyes.

“I have been?”

“Me too, sorry, I just,” He took a deep breath, “Are you happy, here, with me? This realm, I mean. I promise you, it’s never too late for you to choose another path. I know this place is dark and lifeless and-”

“I have never been happier than here with you,” She answered honestly.

“Really?”

“If I wasn’t going to school soon, I might feel a little desperate to get out and explore, but that has more to do with… being a stranger here and not knowing my way around. I know I’m free to do what I like, and the first semester starts soon, so I know any restlessness I might eventually feel will be met,” She shrugged, “As it stands, my days are filled with dog cuddles, and studying in your cosy library – why you so rarely use that room is beyond me!”

“There’s a draught!”

“That’s why you take a cosy blanket and a cup of tea, duh, also your whole house has a draught,” She rolled her eyes, enjoying their playful bickering, “I prance about my enormous home, accompanied by 7 adorable dogs, study to my heart’s content, come and go as I please, and, in the evening, I cuddle with my very handsome husband while we watch Nymphlix, and he – did you know my husband is an excellent chef? He makes at least one homecooked meal a day, usually more,”

“I knew you were using me for my waffles,”

“Is that what they’re calling them these days?” She quipped, he gaped at her. “Sorry,” She giggled, “One afternoon with Eros… anyway, and then, after all of that, I get to snuggle with the cuddliest, handsomest being in the cosmos. In short, I’m very happy,”

He absolutely beamed, “You think I’m handsome? You’ve said it twice now…”

“Hey, you just asked a question,” She pouted, blushing.

“Fiiine,” He smirked, his heart hadn’t stopped racing. _She’s happy here. She likes the life she has with me. Can it be true? Will she tire of it? Of me?_ “Go ahead,”

“Are you happy, with me?” She asked softly, poking nervously at the pile of polenta on her plate.

_Honest, open, vulnerable…_ “I have truly never been happier,” He took a long, burning mouthful of scotch to avoid looking at her. She was staring up at him with wonder. “I really… I like being around you. I really like getting to know you,” He said, gruffly, swirling the last drop of his drink around in his glass. “So,” He cleared his throat, “My turn. You think I’m handsome, hm?”

“Shut up,” She threw her napkin at him, trying to wipe the sexy, infuriating little smirk off his lips. He caught it, deftly, and chuckled at her, deepening her seemingly permanent blush.

“That’s not an answer, little goddess,” He grinned, “You need to play by the rules,”

“And if I don’t?” She asked, defiantly, narrowing her eyes at him. Arousal pooled in his stomach at her defiant tone.

“Then…” He breathed, “There will be consequences,” She shivered at that, didn’t she? He hadn’t imagined it? It wasn’t a shiver of fear, not with the way she was biting her lip, not with the way she was looking at him…

“I don’t want to incur the wrath of a King, your majesty,” She toyed with the neckline of her dress, just as Eros had shown her, drawing his attention to the apex of the V. She watched his eyes blaze a hot trail over her collarbones and down into her ample cleavage. There was a crack, and the replacement fork he had subbed out from the glittering array of cutlery before them snapped in half, too. She smirked in triumph as he looked back up to her eyes, nostrils flaring. “You’re going to have to pay for those, you know,”

“I don’t care,” He said in a strangled voice, and it was true. He couldn’t bring himself to care when, if he wasn’t utterly misreading the situation, she was trying to _seduce_ him. “You didn’t answer my question, little goddess,”

She was doing her classic tightrope walk between sex kitten and flower maiden, and she couldn’t seem to decide whether to back down or continue her attempts to arouse him to death. She decided to try somewhere in the middle, taking his large hand with both of hers.

“I think you are _very_ handsome,” She drew his fingers up to her lips, pressing so sweetly and tenderly against him. No one had touched him like that before; like he was something fragile and precious. He couldn’t breathe as she pulled back, continuing to stroke the rough skin of his hand with both of her thumbs. “Do you think I’m pretty?” And, just like that, she was a girl again, wanting to know if the boy she liked had a crush on her, too.

Hades laughed, a delighted, youthful sound that seemed to transform him, make him just as inexperienced and innocent as her. “Fates, what a waste of a question,” He shook his head, placing his other large palm over hers so all four of their hands were tangled and touching. “Don’t you know? How can you not know?” She quirked her eyebrow at him, eyes wide and uncertain, “You are the most beautiful goddess I have ever seen, bar absolutely none. A waste of a question, when it’s hardly an opinion. It just _is,”_

“Hades…” She whispered, “don’t…”

“Please, just…” He lifted his palm to her cheek, shivering as she leant automatically into his touch, “Yes, of course, you are gorgeous. But ask me… ask me…” Fates, he couldn’t articulate what he wanted to say, “You are so kind, and whip smart, and _brave_ , and… and I barely know you,”

“Exactly,” She whispered ruefully, imagining his grandiose illusions of her could only crumble over time.

“Shh, Gods, just, shut up for a second,” He slid his hand from her cheek and pressed the very tips of his fingers gently against her mouth. Idiotic move, really, he realised, paralyzed by the softness of her lips against his skin. He cleared his throat, managing to gather himself, “I _mean_ that I barely know you and, yet, I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are lovely, and kind, and warm, and smart, and _infuriating!”_

“Infurmiating!?” She protested, muffled against his fingers, making him laugh and gasp.

“I’m sorry, little goddess, was it another little pink home invader who left her wet towel on our bathroom floor?” He raised his eyebrows at her, enjoying her mingled defiant, sheepish look, “Was it someone else who filled my Nymphlix queue with a bizzare mix of cooking shows, romantic comedies, and documentaries about astrophysics and biological hybridization?” He quirked his brow at her amused annoyance, feeling her playful pout against his hand.

“Was it you who…” He choked on the words, lifting his hand to cup her cheek again, mourning the loss of her soft lips against his fingers, “Was it you who…” _honest, open, vulnerable,_ “Who breezed into my life ten days ago and enchanted me, body and soul?”

She sucked in a breath, searching his eyes for the truth of his words. Either he was the world’s greatest actor, or he was laying his heart bare for her inspection.

“Are you real?” She whispered.

“My turn to ask a question, little goddess,” He breathed, softly, chancing his thumb across the cupid’s bow of her soft top lip. “No pressure. No…obligation. Would you… could you ever want more from me than simple companionship?” He blushed, regretting the words instantly.

“Yes,” She breathed, “I _do,_ ” She emphasized the present tense, knowing that he would miss anything subtler than a sledgehammer.

“Y-y-you do?” His hand tightened on hers.

“Since that night, in the Drive Thru,” She said earnestly, a grin threatening to break out across her face, “The more I’ve grown to know you… the stronger it’s become,”

_Honest, open, vulnerable._ “Me too,” He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, “Since I saw you holding Hebe, telling her everything was going to be okay,”

“She _is_ your favourite niece,” Persephone whispered, she couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face. He answered it with a dazzling grin of her own.

“No-one was meant to see it,” He shook his head, unable to stop smiling, “And I did, by accident, and you were so kind. No-one was looking, there was nothing to gain from kindness, and yet… it was your choice, anyway,”

Her brow furrowed, “You have been in the company of some strange people,”

“No,” He shook his head, kissing her hand reverently three or four times, thinking of the private violence some people could deal when they were publicly admired, “Just the wrong people. I think I’ve got it right, now, though,” He beamed at her and she returned his smile, stunned by the youthful glow of joy about him.

“Yeah?” She grinned, stupidly. 

“Yeah,” He grinned back, “Your question, little flower,”

She steeled herself, knowing it was now or never.

_“How do you ask someone to take your virginity?” She had asked Eros over frappacinos on a park bench, dozens of pastel coloured shopping bags dotted around their feet._

_“Well, firstly, virginity is a social construct,” He hummed thoughtfully, “I know your dragon mama put a lot of emphasis on it, and being sexual for the first time is a big step that you_ should _be comfortable with before taking, but the actual… hymen stuff? Total garbage. Sex isn’t just penetration, sweetpea,”_

_“Okay,” Persephone sighed nervously, “I just… I want to be close to him. He drives me crazy, and I was a hormonal creature before I was sharing my bed with a hunky guy every night!” She complained._

_“Oh, woe is me, I have a hot, blue daddy in my bed! How will I go on!” He teased, nudging her._

_“What’s a daddy?” She asked, wrinkling her nose._

_“Oh, my sweet innocent cinnamon,” He patted her hair, “Okay, let’s start here, what exactly do you want?”_

_“I want him, Eros,” She admitted, “But I don’t know how to ask. How do I ask my husband to…?”_

_He shrugged, “Just ask, cinnamon,”_

“Persephone?” Hades asked, concerned, trying to jolt her from her reverie.

“I’m sorry, I…” She blushed, the way his skin brushed her hands taking on new resonance, “I just wanted to think of a question. I’ve got it now,”

“Go ahead, sweetness,” He smiled a dopey, lovedrunk smile.

“Would you…” She swallowed the lump in her throat, urging herself to be brave, “Would you, maybe, want to have sex with me, Aidoneus?”

The ruler of the dead almost passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My stories will always be free, but if you wanted to donate anything to show your appreciation (as a few of you already have - gods bless you <3) my PayPal email is chloeannjacobs@hotmail.co.uk and my CashApp is £LittleMissRainy. 
> 
> There is more hot on the heels of this! I wrote so much I had to break it up into chunks. Gird your loins, kids.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, you filthy animals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work will, of course, always be free, and the source material belongs to Rachel Smythe and the Ancient Greeks. THAT SAID, I am broke, so if you wanted to donate anything to show your appreciation (HUGE THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY HAVE <3) my: 
> 
> Paypal is chloeannjacobs@hotmail.co.uk
> 
> CashApp is £LittleMissRainy

“Hades, are you with me?” Oizys asked, looking at the blank-faced God with a tinge of worry.

“Yes, yes, sorry,” He loosened his tie, suddenly hot and breathless as he remembered the way she bit her lip, blushing, when she asked him… “She asked me, over dinner, if I… wanted to,”

“And did you?” Oizys asked, pushing her glasses up her grey nose. “Do you?”

“Yes, fates, yes I wanted to,” He admitted, feeling, as he had since he’d met her, like he was careening out of control, “I took her out to dinner. We… talked. I stopped… tried to stop, anyway, doing that emotional obstacle course thing you’re always lecturing me about,”

“You told her about that?” Oizys asked, with a faint air of surprise, “About what you talk about in therapy?”

“Yeah, I told her some of it,” He sighed, running his hands over his face, “I just saw it really clearly, you know? Just like you said. I was making her do all the work,” He palmed his brow, “And I don’t want it to be that way with her, with… us,”

“That is a brilliant step in the right direction, Hades,” Oizys praised him gently, “It’s one of the things we’ve talked about more often than anything else here; emotional intimacy, letting people in, being honest with them about your struggles and your healing. What part of that is causing you such distress?”

“I was honest with her. Honest, open, and vulnerable, like you always say. And we talked, and we laughed and, _fates,_ I care so much about her,” He admitted, panic tinging his voice. “And then we slept together, and it was perfect, and now I’m falling… and now I’m… I like her, and I’m _upset_ because I’m an idiot,”

“Hades, can you connect the dots for me here?” Oizys let her glasses slide reprovingly down her nose, “You are making some spectacular anxious leaps,”

“I’m afraid, okay?” He admitted harshly, “We had dinner, and we had sex. And I’ve done that a million times, with a million people over a long life. I’ve gotten my hopes up and I’ve gotten them dashed, for millennia. It’s… it’s really hard to trust when you have a track record,”

“What, precisely, is your track record?”

“Being enough for a night, or a few weeks,” He bit his lip, his vision swimming as he thought of how perfect she felt in his arms. “or making up for my inadequacies with gifts and… personal concessions, until the relationship can’t take the strain. I have never built a hope this high before, and it terrifies me,” He breathed, almost inaudibly, “I can’t help it. She makes me hope. She makes it all so addictive and wonderful and fun. What if… what will I do when it all falls apart? I think this one might actually break me,”

“Hades,” Oizys began in that voice that told him he was in trouble, “Have you ever seen those time lapse videos? A flower is planted, sprouts, grows, blooms, withers, and dies, all in a matter of seconds?”

“Yes,” He said, grudgingly, stubbornly failing to see her point.

“You have allowed your anxiety to accelerate through the events of a possible relationship, without the input or knowledge of your potential partner,” Oizys folded her hands, “You have made a panicked assumption, unilaterally, because you have tasted intimacy, and you are afraid,”

“Maybe,” Hades huffed like a petulant boy.

“Now, you know you have a bad habit of hoping that lovers will cure your ills. We have made good progress, you and I… do not let yourself derail that,” she warned, “Persephone, is it?” He nodded tightly, “Persephone is not your medicine, she is not your crutch, and she is not responsible for fixing you. She can be - if she is willing and you let her – your partner, your friend, your lover, and your confidant,”

“I… I want that,” He looked at his hands, abashed.

“And you are perfectly deserving of love, affection, and intimacy, both emotional and sexual,” Oizys said smartly, closing her notebook with finality, “But you can’t conduct a relationship alone in your head. I’ll see you next week, Hades, go home and talk to your wife.”

_The night before…_

Hades drove them home in a fog, pressing his foot almost flat on the gas pedal. He was thankful that the drive was not long. He was thankful that the handsy goddess at his side wasn’t touching him, right at this moment, because the heat of her eyes on the side of his face was enough to cause an accident on its own.

“ _Would you…” She swallowed the lump in her throat, urging herself to be brave, “Would you, maybe, want to have sex with me, Aidoneus?”_

_“W-w-w-w-what?” He stammered; he was certain he was hallucinating._

_“Don’t make me say it again,” her face crumpled, and she put her hands over her eyes, “Oh, Gods, I’m sorry. Please, forget I said anything.” She groaned into her hands, “Fates, I’m so embarrassed,”_

_Suddenly, he was kneeling on her side of the table again, and he had pulled her chair around to face him, her back to the terrace window. The glow of the fire nearest them lit up his face, she noted as she let him pull her hands away from her face, and he blazed like something mythical and dangerous and intoxicating._

_“Please,” He begged softly, reaching up to hold her face, “Please, tell me what you want. I need… I need to hear it from you,”_

_“I want you…” She scrunched her eyes up in embarrassment, “I wanted you to make love to me,”_

_“Oh, Persephone,” He sank his hands into her hair, cradling her head tenderly, “Are you sure? Are you sure you want this? Want me?”_

_She looked up at him with wide eyes, searching his gaze for something to latch on to. Her confidence had all been spent on those admissions. “Stop making me chase you, I’ve told you what I want,” She said firmly, “What do_ you _want?”_

_“You,” He breathed, leaning up on his knees to stare into her eyes, “I want you so badly it hurts,”_

_She opened her mouth to say something, breathing in gasps between her parted lips, but instead she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. He groaned and returned the kiss, one hand in the thick, soft waves of her hair, the other snaking around her back to pull her tighter to him._

_“Have you ever… before?” He gasped out. He had his suspicions, but he wanted to be sure._

_“No, never,” She bit her lip, feeling like a foolish girl. “I want… I want you to be the first,”_

_He moaned then, actually moaned, something idiotic and primordial spiking pleasure inside of him. The thought of being with her at all pleased him on every level. The idea of being her first lover, the one who would introduce her to that pleasure and intimacy, it was a heady responsibility and a primal pleasure. He felt every one of his two thousand years as his base, possessive urge snaked up his spine and made his blood run searing hot through his veins._

_“I wouldn’t care,” He panted against her mouth, “If you’d had a hundred lovers before me. A thousand. All I want is you, all I care about is you,” He groaned into her mouth, noting her beestung lips with satisfaction as they pulled apart for air, “But, base and weak as I am, it thrills me a little to be the first to share that intimacy with you,”_

_She gasped, realising that she had opened her legs wide for him, automatically, that he knelt between her thighs and her calves were wrapped around the backs of his knees, her bare pink legs visible beneath her rucked-up dress._

_“It… excites me too,” She admitted, tugging lightly on his hair, “One more question, Aidoneus.”_

_“Anything, my Queen,” He dropped his head to nip and lick at the tender skin of her neck, groaning as her hand tightened in his hair._

_“Will you take me home?”_

They pulled into the garage, the purr of the car engine fading into silence. Persephone was quiet, shy, staring out of the window now, and not at his face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly stepped around the car, opening her door. He knelt beside her again, hoping, through muscle memory, to restore the delicious intimacy they had so recently shared.

“Hey,” He whispered, gently encouraging her knees around so that she was facing him, her legs dangling out of the car. “Are you having second thoughts?”

Her gaze snapped up to his, vulnerable and confused, “I… are you?” She asked pointedly.

“Not one,” He said, seriously.

“But… in the car. You wouldn’t even look at me,” She pouted a little, rolling her engagement ring around her finger.

“That was because, my lovely wife,” He whispered, leaning in close, his warm breath fanning across her face, “I wanted to get us home without wrecking the car,”

“Really?” She said softly, biting her plump lower lip.

“You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?” He pressed their foreheads together, “you have no idea how wild you drive me?”

She shook her head, biting her lip, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders as her icy defences began to melt. He leaned forward, and she opened her legs for him again, allowing his tapered hips to settle once more between her plush thighs.

“You have me entirely at your mercy,” He whispered, hot against her ear. It felt good, he realised, to be honest, to submit to her intoxicating power. This wasn’t a game or manipulation. This wasn’t the time for frantic mental calculations to work out who had the upper hand. He could let go, tell her how badly he wanted her, trust that she wanted him too… she shivered in his arms as he whispered again against her neck, “I would do anything you asked of me, little goddess, you have the King of Darkness wrapped around your sweet little finger,”

He took her hand and impulsively slipped her pinky into his mouth, surrounding the digit with wet heat that made her gasp. The gentle tug of his tongue around her made her shiver. She wanted that tongue against every inch of her flesh. “You’ll do anything I ask?”

“Anything, my Queen,” he vowed softly, “Name it,”

“Take me to bed,”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He ducked to avoid the roof of the car, lifting his little goddess with him as he stood, tucking her bent legs securely over his hips. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as she squeaked in surprise. He slammed the car door, not sparing it a backwards glance as he carried his wife inside. They passed through the kitchen; her pliant lips pressed insistently against his as they walked through the house. He jogged up the stairs, as if she weighed nothing. The house, she noticed, was suspiciously quiet.

“Where are my babies?” Persephone asked with concern.

Hades blushed as they crossed the hall to their bedroom. “I, uh, sent them to the dog sitter’s for the night,” He admitted sheepishly.

“So sure you were going to get lucky?” She teased, tugging the short, soft hair at the back of his neck, making him growl softly.

“Trust me sweetness,” He said, low and dangerous, kicking open the bedroom door, “I never thought I would get _this_ lucky,”

She giggled as he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, looking down at her hungrily as he removed his suit jacket. She reached for him as soon as he was free, pulling his head down into a searing kiss as her legs fell open automatically. He struggled to keep his weight off of her as she licked and sucked her way into his mouth.

She smirked devilishly and lifted her legs, using her heels to push him down fully against her pelvis. He groaned, loud and ragged, as his aching cock connected with her heat, and she let out a surprised little whimper as the stiff head of him connected with her clit.

“You’re playing with fire, little goddess,” He groaned, rocking slowly against the apex of her thighs as his hand inched cautiously up her thigh, dragging the fabric of her dress up with it. She nodded eagerly at his unspoken question, shivering in anticipation as he pulled her dress up around her waist. “Are these new? I like them,” He hissed, tracing the wet seam of her panties, making her squirm. They were lacy and tiny, a midnight blue colour that clashed evocatively with her skin, not unlike his hand on her hip.

“I bought them today, with Eros,” She admitted, biting her lip.

“So sure you would get lucky, hm?” He teased softly, his heart thrumming at the thought. She’d bought sexy, scanty, naughty little panties, in the hopes that he might see them. _Fates, give me strength…_

She reached up to touch his face, “I never dreamed I would get this lucky,”

He crushed his lips to hers again, a feral sound of longing escaping his throat as her tongue slid into his mouth again. Her deft little fingers were unbuttoning his waistcoat as they ground against each other, and once she had the vest off his shoulders she set to work on his shirt.

“Wait,” he stilled, leaning back, panic creeping into his voice, “Wait, please,” He grabbed her hands, holding them away from the buttons of his shirt.

“What is it, Aidoneus?” Her gentle voice splintered his resolve. He looked down at her, open and vulnerable, lips swollen from the intensity of his kisses, dress around her waist. He was a coward.

“M-m-my scars,” He whispered, shamefaced.

“I’ve seen them, Aidoneus,” She whispered, breaking his weakened grasp with ease and reaching up to cup his face. “That first night, when I slept in your arms. I saw them,” 

“N-n-not like this,” He whispered, _not all of them… not when we’re about to be intimate… not when I want you to want me…_ “Not… when we’re…” He sighed in defeat.

“Please,” She asked softly, pulling him down for a sweet, tender kiss, “I want to see you. I want to feel your skin against mine. Could I? Please?” She whispered. “If you aren’t ready, I can wait. But don’t deny me for fear of turning me away. I want _you,_ every part, and I, for one, think your scars are _beautiful,_ ”

“Ooookay,” he let out a shaky breath, surrendering as her hands slid down his neck and his collar.

“Are you sure? I want you to be comfortable,” She stroked the side of his neck, twisting the fingers of her other hand into the tiny bit of chest hair visible through his partially open shirt.

“I trust you,” He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her firmly. “and I’ll return the favour,” He grinned rakishly, rolling his hips against hers.

Her eyes widened and bit her lip. “Oh… 90% scoundrel,”

“10% to go,” He smirked, moving linking his hands with hers and moving them to her shirt. “I’ll have to up my game,”

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, reverently, with trembling fingers. She wanted to show him how badly she wanted this, wanted him, scars be damned. She leaned forward to kiss him, easing his shirt off his shoulders. He tensed under her lips, but she kept her eyes closed for the moment, merely revelling in his bare skin under her hands, hot and smooth, layered over the cut muscles of his swimmer’s body.

Slowly, her eyes, heavy lidded with pleasure, fluttered open to take in her shirtless husband. He bowed his head, unable to look at her as she saw him. She gasped softly, frozen.

She understood what he meant now… _not like this…_ she felt like she was seeing his gorgeous body for the first time, her eyes those of a lover and not a timid girl with a crush.

“Oh, Aidoneus,” She whispered, tracing her fingers over the lightning strikes of scar tissue branching across his dark blue skin. He trembled under her hands, sucking in a breath as her fingers found the grooves of a scar, following the sensitive skin down to the waistband of his trousers. “You are so beautiful. I am banning shirts in this bed,”

“I’m game, as long as that applies to you, too, little flower,” He growled as her probing fingers touched his sensitive flesh, digging his hands into her hips.

“Oh,” She whispered as he leaned down over her, kissing her soundly on the mouth and then trailing his lips to her ear. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, tugging it gently between his teeth as she moaned and panted beneath him. He licked his way to the column of her throat, kissing and sucking until she was writhing beneath him. “ _Aidoneus,”_ she whined, bucking her hips up to him.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ he groaned, faltering against her.

“What is it?”

“I…I like it when you moan my name like that,”

“Oh,” a sly grin stole across her face, “Why don’t you try and get me to do it again?”

“You,” He whispered against the shell of her ear, making her gasp, “are a little minx. Can I take this off?” He asked, toying with the straps of her dress.

“Yes, please, Gods, do what you want with me,” She groaned as he leaned back, the sight of this huge, beautiful man, kneeling shirtless between her thighs, drove her more than a little bit wild.

“Careful,” He teased, running his hands up her soft thighs, “I might just take you up on that,” He pushed the silvery fabric slowly up her body, kissing each new inch of skin with an open mouth. She shivered, digging her little nails into his shoulders.

“Please,” she whimpered, “Stop torturing me. Take it off, please, I want to feel your skin against me,”

“Patience, little one,” He tutted at her demanding tone, “I’ll give you what you want,”

“When?” She whined, aware she was being a brat and she was too impatient and horny to care.

Suddenly, Hades whipped her dress up and over her head, tossing it aside. She lay beneath him, hair splayed across the pillows, flushed and panting, wearing nothing but a sheer, blue lace bra and those tiny, soaked panties.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” He groaned, “So, so beautiful,” He began frantically pressing kisses against her exposed collarbone, grabbing desperately at her skin.

“Hades,” She panted, “Aidoneus, please, I need more,” She whined, “I’m not going to disappear,” She tried to soothe his frantic passion, redirect it where she needed him most. He slowed, kissing the channel between her breasts that had been on his mind all night.

“This evening, when you touched the neckline of your dress…” Hades asked slowly, planting kisses on the painfully soft swell of each breast. “Were you _trying_ to make me crazy?”

“Yes,” She admitted, “Eros suggested a few things to… I wanted you. I want you. Please touch me,”

He growled possessively at the admission and slid one of her bra straps forcefully down her arm, both cups flopping down around her waist at the force. She gasped at the cold air on her nipples, and then again at the realisation that a man was seeing her naked breasts for the first time. Nudity hadn’t been particularly taboo in the mortal realm, but on days when men would be within miles of the property, Demeter insisted on layers.

“So beautiful,” Hades whispered, “Gods, Persephone, these tits…” He growled, kissing the pliant flesh of one with his mouth, circling around her nipple as his other hand pinched at the puckered flesh of her other. “I’ve been dreaming of touching them since I met you,”

“I like when you say that word,” She huffed, “It sounds so… dirty,”

“Oh, little goddess,” He groaned, “You have no idea how dirty I can be,” And, with that, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, enjoying her arching back and strangled scream.

“Oh! _Aidoneus,”_ She cried out, panting, “That feels so good, please, I… oh, _Fates,”_ She whispered as he moved his mouth to the other nipple, nuzzling and nibbling and licking until she thought she would lose her mind.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, little goddess,” He whispered, peppering her chest with kisses, “I promised myself, on our wedding day, that if you ever… if I was ever, by some miracle, lucky enough to touch you like this, I would be a devoted worshipper to your pleasure,” He growled, unclasping her bra at the front and tugging it away from her body, reaching up to cup both bare breasts in his hands and press his rolling thumbs against her nipples. “I want nothing more than to please my goddess,”

She sucked in a breath, arching her back, pushing more of her heaving breasts into his hands. “Is that what I am?” She panted as he continued to stroke and fondle her, “Am I _your_ goddess?”

He hesitated, “Do you want to be?”

“Oh, I’ve been yours for a long while now,” She teased, “I’ve just been waiting for you to figure it out. Are you mine, Aidoneus?”

“Body and soul,” and it felt like a vow, as he pressed his mouth hard against hers, stroking breasts and trailing fingers down towards her panties. “May I?”

“Please!” She practically cried, arching up towards the gentle pressure against her wet heat.

“I want to take these off,” He whispered roughly, “I want to make you feel good. May I, goddess?”

“Yes,” She practically begged, “touch me, please,”

He ripped the miniscule garment down her legs, his crotch tightening at the sight of her damp, pink curls, “I really liked the underwear you bought today, just for me,” He teased, kissing down her soft belly, “was that the only set?”

“N-n-no,” She whimpered as he scraped his teeth against her hipbone.

“Good,” He traced a lazy line above her sex with his tongue and then breathed cool air across it, “I want you to wear each tiny, lacy thing you bought today, bought while you were thinking of me. I want to tear each one of them off, one by one, and worship your body, just as I intend to now,” He whispered, trailing his nose down her soft, damp, fragrant thatch of hair. She whined and bucked against his face, so he held her hips down with one large palm. “Would you like that, _my_ goddess?”

“Please,” She whimpered incoherently as he nuzzled close to exactly where she ached for him, and then redirected to kiss and suck the delicate flesh of her inner thigh. “Please, Aidoneus, I can’t bear it,”

“What do you want, my goddess?” He asked, hot breath fanning across her pussy.

“Touch me, fingers, mouth, whatever, _please,”_ She begged incoherently.

“As my Queen demands,” He whispered reverently, dropping his head down to nuzzle gentle against her soft, wet pussy. Knowing it could become overwhelming and, yet, aching to taste her, he flicked his tongue out cautiously against the hooded part of her clit. She bucked against his restraining hand, crying out. “Is this okay?” He whispered, reverently, looking up at her, naked and undone beneath him. “Do you want more?”

“Do that again,” She demanded breathlessly, and her authoritative tone sent a thrill straight to his balls. “It felt so good,”

“Yes, ma’am,” He ducked his head once more, burying his face between her thighs and wrapping his arms around the place where they met her hips, holding her steady. He lapped at her clit, pressing her sinfully soft, wet flesh against his face, entirely willing to suffocate to bring her pleasure. His large fingers reached up to tease her entrance as he sucked and licked her sensitive nub, pressing tentatively into her and looking up at her face.

“Tell me to stop at any time,” he whispered, watching her eyes go wide as he eased his index finger inside of her to the hilt. She whined at the new sensation, and he immediately latched back onto her clit, easing the unfamiliar stretching sensation with a wash of white-hot pleasure.

“Don’t you dare stop,” She growled, and he chuckled against her most sensitive spot, making her cry out at the vibration. He pumped his finger back and forth, beckoning inside of her to rub the pad of his finger against her inner wall. “Oh, _please,_ Aidoneus,” She gasped, “More,”

Happy to oblige, he slid a second, enormous, teasing finger into her wetness. “Fates, you’re so tight, and so wet for me,” He panted, replacing his lips against her bud with his fingers for a moment so he could watch her pant and writhe. He tilted the fingers inside of her up and increased his pace, pumping in and out as he made tight little circles on her clit. Her mouth hung open, eyes closed, head thrown back. She was exquisite, and Hades could barely believe any of this was real. “I can’t imagine how good it would feel to be inside you,” He murmured, watching as her tiny, breathy pants became rhythmic, in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

“Please,” She panted, pushing his head back towards her clit. He chuckled and obediently bowed to her aching flesh, capturing the sensitive little bundle between his lips and laving it with his tongue. She pressed his head down harder against her, arching up against his mouth and pulling his hair as she inched closer and closer to her peak. He hummed approvingly against her, twitching his fingers inside just right, and she arched up, suspended in a moment of aching pleasure as she gasped out his name.

He sucked softly as she came apart, eking out her pleasure for as long as he could before it was too much and she pushed him away, lightly, bonelessly. She whined as he withdrew his fingers, sliding up the bed to lie beside her.

“100% scoundrel,” She gasped, pulling him close to her. Her lovely, full breasts pressed against his chest as she reached for him. He couldn’t remember how he’d lived before this, before this lovely goddess, naked, panting, glistening with sweat, in his bed.

“Goddess, you are too harsh,” He affected hurt, pulling her tight against him, his hand sliding down to splay possessively over her tailbone, “still a scoundrel after I gave you such pleasure?”

“Only a scoundrel could do such… filthy things to me,” She grinned at him, leaning up with a blissful smile to kiss him. He twitched back slightly, meeting her confused gaze apologetically.

“You… uh, you’ll be able to taste… yourself. I wasn’t sure…” He blushed, shy even as he held her, naked in his arms, his chin slick with her arousal. She mumbled something into his neck, stroking his chest. “What was that, little goddess?”

“I said…” She huffed, embarrassed and annoyed, “That that – tasting myself on your tongue - was kind of… hot,”

“You are full of surprises, my naughty goddess,” He chuckled darkly, tilting her head up to look at him and pressing his lips against hers. She responded with eagerness, tugging at his hair with that wild abandon he so loved. “So?” he groaned, pulling away from her demanding fingers. She grunted in disapproval and pulled him back to her mouth, doing her utmost to kiss him senseless.

He rolled onto his back, settling her slight weight on top of him, melting into her dizzying kiss. He clutched desperately at whatever flesh he could find, grasping a rough handful of her ass. She squeaked in surprise.

“Sorry, sweetness, I-” He blushed, _stop behaving like an animal._

“Shut up,” She kissed him hard again, swallowing his words, enjoying how his lips desperately chased hers when she pulled back. His hand was still on the round curve of her glorious backside.

“Gods, you’re incredible,” He breathed as she sat back on his hips, straddling his clothed hips, her nakedness almost obscene in it’s attractiveness. He reached up to skim his hands over her soft belly, to reach for her breasts, as she settled over his aching erection. “Please, I…” He whined as she began to rock against him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Aidoneus,” She tutted, reaching between them to pull at the leather and metal of his belt.

“Are you-” He groaned as brushed over his sensitive head with a tug of the zipper.

“Shhh,” She huffed, bending down over him once more, her long hair falling over his face and chest. He was overwhelmed, intoxicated, all light filtering through the pink curtain of her hair and creating the sense that he was imprisoned in a cage made of _her,_ helpless in her bower of unbelievable bliss. He was not complaining, her nipples grazing his sternum as she leaned down to kiss and suckle at his neck. “Do you want to take off your trousers for me, Aidoneus?” She asked, capturing his dark blue nipple in her hot little mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head.

“Please, goddess,” He moaned, brushing her hair aside so he could watch her suck and lick at his chest, “ _Fuck,”_ he gasped as her teeth grazed him. “Do what you want with me,”

She released his nipple with a wet pop, kissing down the muscular panes of his chest, across the cut lines of his abs. She found the groove of a hypersensitive scar curling from his waist to his bellybutton and she traced it with her tongue, making him buck and curse.

She had never felt so powerful. This enormous man, this King among Gods, was undone by _her_ touch. Was painfully aroused by the sight of her body. Her unpractised tongue, tracing naïve shapes against his hips, had turned him into an incoherent mess. It was a heady feeling and one she could certainly get used to.

She paused at his crotch, kneeling between his legs. She cocked her head like a curious little bird, running her hands gently up his thighs. “You’ll have to tell you if I’m doing it right,” She said, earnestly, the sex kitten fading into the nervous girl as she unbuttoned his fly. “I want to make you feel good, but I’ve never touched a man like this before,” She bit her lip.

He moaned, desperately as she pulled his trousers down his hips. Did she have to remind the primordial beast within him that his would be the first cock she would ever see? The savage, base part of him growled in approval; _the first and the last, if I have anything to say about it. Look at her… look at that perfect, little body. Make her yours, Aidoneus. Make her ours. Show her pleasure so intense she will never want to leave us._

He shoved his primal-self down, even as his skin began to darken. “Oh, little goddess,” He gasped as he helped her get his trousers fully off, “You have no idea what you do to me,”

“I think I have _some_ idea,” she grinned wickedly, eyes glued to the large bulge in his black boxer shorts. “Can I touch you?”

His eyes rolled back in his head, “ _please,”_

She reached out tentatively, tracing his thick length through the fabric of his shorts. Her fingers were feather-light, as if she was afraid of hurting him. Her searching fingers found the wetness at his swollen head and he swore, under his breath.

“What should I do?” She asked, innocently, “What do you like?”

“Oh, Fates,” He groaned. She was naked and perfect and touching his cock and just so _damned_ eager to please him, to be a good student in the education of his pleasure and preference. He’d never felt like this before, never had a lover so eager to understand his desire.

“Aidoneus? Are you okay?” She asked with a concerned little frown.

“Sorry, sweetness,” He leaned up on his elbow, reaching down to brush her hair back from her face, loving how she tilted into his touch, “Not much blood free for my brain at the moment,”

“Oh,” She giggled, turning her head to kiss his thumb as it brushed her cheek. Tentatively, she flicked out her little, pink tongue against the pad of his thumb, before sucking the tip into her mouth. His breath caught as he watched her.

“You’re determined to kill me, aren’t you?” he couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice.

“What fun would that be?” She grinned, giving his thumb a parting kiss before shifting her attention back to his straining cock, “I just want to torture you a little,”

“Mission accomplished, little goddess,” He huffed as she squeezed him experimentally, “Fates,” He gasped.

“Is that good?” She asked innocently.

“Incredible,” He sighed, “you can…”

“Tell me,” She whispered, “I want to do well,”

“Such an eager little student,” He murmured, “You can be firmer with me,”

She looked dubiously down at him, “Can you show me?”

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” He groaned at her earnestness, feeling every bit the perverted old man defiling the innocent young maiden everyone assumed he was. And, yet, he looked into her eyes and saw no hint of pressure or anxiety, only eagerness and hunger. “Give me your hand,”

She obediently placed her hand in his. He gently guided her to cup his aching cock, and applied the pressure himself, moving her hand back and forth over his length. He panted, his self-control withering as her little fingers gripped him, interlaced with his own.

“Can I take these off?” She asked, biting her lip. He could see fresh wetness against her thigh as she sat leaned back to watch her hand passing over him. Did this turn her on? Making him feel good? Was it as arousing to give him pleasure as it was for him when she came apart against his lips.

“Yes, please, anything you want,” He begged incoherently as she squeezed and pumped his length under the guidance of his hand.

She slid her hand out from under his, pulling his trousers down, his erection falling, heavy and swollen, against the cut of his pelvis. She gasped, drawing the underwear down his legs, mesmerised by the throbbing blue cock lying against his belly.

“You’re so big,” She sighed, looking hungrily and anxiously at his girth, “How am I supposed to fit that inside me?” She wondered aloud, reaching out to touch him.

The connection of her fingers to the bare flesh of his cock and the words _inside me_ nearly made him explode on the spot. “Fuck, little goddess,” He groaned, clutching at the bedsheets.

“Show me,” She asked, biting her lip, holding her hand out to him again. He linked their fingers together, his palm against the back of her hand, guiding her fingers to where he craved her touch most. He showed her how to grip his stiff cock, how to tug at him, firm and swift, how to rub the precum at his tip into the slick flesh of his member, how to cup his balls and make him moan her name.

“Can I taste you?” She asked, palming him roughly as his hand slipped away, boneless with pleasure. He looked up at her, dazed and startled.

“You don’t… oh, _fuck_ … you don’t have to,”

“I want to,” She admitted, her tits bouncing with the eagerness of her pumping hand. He thought he might pass out. “Can I?”

“Yeees,” He keened as she palmed his balls. She could have asked him anything in that moment and he would have given it to her. That heady power washed over her again and she leaned forward, her perky little ass wiggling in the air behind her, as she took him in her mouth.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” He groaned, fisting his hands into the black sheets, “Oh fuck, that feels so good,” She was unpractised and uncertain, but the wet heat of her mouth and the way she bobbed up and down on his length… the way her breasts rubbed against his thighs as she moved up and down on her cock. He made the mistake of opening his eyes and the sight of her, mouth stretched around him, saliva spilling down the column of his aching flesh, her eager eyes watching to ensure he was enjoying myself. “Sweetness, you’re going to make me cum,” He warned.

She released him with a pop, “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily,” He groaned as she continued to palm him, as if she was unable to stop touching him completely. He reached down, running his hand along the gorgeous curve of her hip, tracing her silvery-pink stretch marks with his fingertips. “It depends what you want,”

“Sex isn’t just penetration,” She said, thoughtfully, echoing Eros’s advice.

He nodded emphatically, “and don’t think I intend to let you off with one measly orgasm, sweetness,” He threatened softly, fascinated by the way his large, blue fingers dimpled the plump skin of her hips. “It’s up to you,”

She bit her lip, weighing her options. She crawled back up the bed between his legs, slinging her leg over his hip and straddling him. His bare cock met her dampness, and they groaned simultaneously as she began to rock against him, rubbing her clit against the smooth length of him. She leaned forward, her hair falling in waves down her arm, and kissed him. How had he gone so long without the press of her lips?

He tangled his fingers in her hair as she picked up the pace, grinding herself down on him, her little hands pressing down on his chest. The sight of her, rocking against him, using his body for her pleasure, rocketed him dangerously close to the edge.

“Sweetness,” He clenched his jaw, “You’re driving me crazy,”

“It’s only fair,” She gasped, his large hands reaching around to grasp her plump behind, “you’re driving _me_ crazy,”

“What do you want, my beautiful goddess?” He watched, mesmerised as her breasts bounced, “The decision is going to be made for us if you keep this up,” He screwed his eyes shut, trying desperately to keep himself together. Her rocking hips stuttered to stop; it seemed difficult for her, which thrilled him, as she bit her pouting lip.

“I want…” She stroked his chest, brushing over his nipples and making him hiss, “I want to feel you inside of me,”

“ _Sweetness,”_ he groaned, “It won’t… I won’t last long. It won’t be…”

“There’s plenty of time for us to explore,” She whispered, kissing his throat, “You don’t think I can go back to sleeping chastely beside you every night? Knowing how you make my body feel?” She shook her head, “You’re mine now,” She growled softly, leaning up to look him in the eye, “And I want to be close to you, as close as we can be,”

He groaned and nodded, pulling her down for a searing kiss and took the opportunity to try and steady himself. Which position would she want? He didn’t want to hurt her, he wanted her to be in control. There was also the issue of protection. She took the tiny pill he recognized from Minthe’s overnight bag, he knew, but he hadn’t… he hadn’t told her about his fertility situation. Still, now was not the moment to tell her, and he didn’t want to assume, but it felt like lying to ask if she wanted protection as if he needed it. Well, he supposed there was the possibility of STDs, but he had insisted on a condom and quarterly checks because of her many affairs…

“I, uh, I’m on the pill,” She muttered, nervously, “Hera took me to get it when I came to Olympus. Mama would never let me,”

“We can use a condom, too, if you want. I want you to be comfortable,” He brushed his hands down her spine, unable to believe the gorgeous creature astride his hips was his wife. What’s more, he couldn’t believe she wanted _him._

“I think… I think it should be okay,” She said, “I want to feel you,”

“Whatever you want, sweetness,” He brushed her hair aside, smiling at her with a tenderness that terrified him, “We can go to the clinic together this week, too, if you’d like. The Olympus staff can be… a bit judgemental and lacking in finesse. I put strict standards in place for the Underworld, and the clinic I use myself is excellent,”

“Set it up for your many conquests?” She teased, with a bit of hardness to her voice that he wasn’t expecting. Was she… jealous?

“Sweetness,” He sat up, pulling her into his arms, “Merely because I believe everyone should have good quality healthcare, not least sexual healthcare,” He rubbed the space beneath her bottom lip until she released its plumpness from her teeth.

“You said…” She put her hands on his shoulders, “You said you were mine. Does that mean you’re _exclusively_ mine?” She asked softly, blushing, “I don’t care about your past, I just… I don’t want to share you,” She admitted.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He’d tried not to have expectations going into this, tried to go with the flow and be casual. Well, as casual as one could be when taking their wife’s virginity. This wasn’t casual, or merely physical, and he realised, with a breathless dizziness, that he didn’t want it to be. He wanted it to be the absolute opposite.

“You never have to share me, sweetness,” He whispered, trying to keep the blooming emotion out of his voice, curling the hair that framed her face around his fingers. “What more could I possibly want?” He asked, honestly, cupping her face as he kissed her tenderly, rotating them slowly until she was lying on her back and he was nestled between her legs. “We don’t have to do anything, Persephone, it won’t change how I feel, but you need to know… I am _only_ yours,”

“Really?”

“Truly,” He promised, kissing her again, pouring every word he couldn’t bear to say into the press of his lips.

“I want you to make love to me, Aidoneus,” She said, her chin tilted upwards, her eyes wide and wondering, “I want to feel you,”

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her, languid and soft. She was impatient, though, his little minx and she deepened the kiss, snaking her tongue into his mouth.

“Please,” She begged softly, sucking on his bottom lip, “Please,”

How could he deny her? He swallowed down his anxious desire to clarify his emotions. All that mattered, right at this moment, that she was his and he was hers, at least for now, at least in this way, and he wanted to be close to her. To make her feel good. To hold her in his arms.

“Are you sure sweetness?” He asked softly.

“Yes, yes, _please,”_ she said softly, stroking enticingly at his arms.

He leaned down over her, kissing her softly as he nudged her knees up and open, resting them over his hips. He reached between them, checking she was still wet for him. Her slick folds were practically dripping for him. He groaned softly. “You’re so wet for me sweetness,” He whispered in her ear, spreading some of her arousal onto his aching erection, “Did you get wet thinking of me inside of you?”

“Please, Aidoneus,”

His name panted out like that was enough to undo him. He placed his head at her entrance, kissing her deeply as he gently pressed into her. She whimpered at the invasion and he stilled. “Tell me if it gets too much, sweetness,”

She screwed her eyes shut, “Please,” She groaned, “Keep going. I’ll tell you if you need to stop,”

He kissed her again, rocking himself slowly deeper and deeper into her. He felt a little resistance than perhaps there should of been so he withdrew, kissing her to silence her whimper of confusion and disappointment. “Hush, sweetness,” He pressed his fingers to her pout, reaching behind her to grab one of the pillows, “I want to make sure the angle is right. I don’t want to hurt you. You’re so small and I’m…”

“Huge,” She bit her lip, looking hungrily down at his cock.

“Hips up,” He said impatiently, supporting her ass as he slid the pillow underneath her. He slowly eased back inside, immediately feeling that she was more open to him. “Fuck, you feel good,” He whispered, stilling about halfway inside of her to allow her to acclimate. He felt his self-control, battered as it had been throughout their evening together, tremble within him.

“Move, Aidoneus, please,” She groaned, digging her fingers into his taut ass cheek, “Please, I need…”

“Okay, little goddess,” He whispered, kissing her as he eased further into her, “I’m here, it’s okay,”

“It’s so… strange,” She panted, “It’s a little overwhelming, but it feels good,”

“Yeah?” He whispered, peppering her face with kisses as he eased the last few inches of himself into her wet heat. “Well, you feel incredible,” He leaned back as he slowly began to move inside her, and reached down between them, catching her clit between his fingers.

“Oh,” She panted, “ _Oh,_ that helps,”

“Good,” he whispered, pressing tight little circles into her, “You are so beautiful,”

Her eyes fluttered closed, “Could you… could you talk to me?” She bit her lip, “It really… it turns me on when you talk about how I feel, how bad you want me,”

“Oh, how convenient,” He smirked, wolfishly, rocking his hips with gentle firmness against her, “It really turns me on to tell you,”

“You’re such a scoundrel,” She panted, smiling crookedly up at him, arching up against his retreating cock and his spiralling fingers.

“I’m _your_ scoundrel,” He said, punctuating it with a firmer, experimental thrust. She moaned loudly, clutching at his forearms.

“Talk to me, please, I…”

“Shh, sweetness,” he ratcheted up his pace a little, enjoying her breathy little moans as his hips connected firmly with hers, his thumb keeping up its relentless pace against her clit. “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” He whispered to her, “Always, of course, but the sight of you beneath me? Taking my cock deep inside of you? Your tits bouncing every time I thrust into you,” He panted, “You are spectacular. And, fates, your _cunt,”_ She moaned aloud at the filthy word in his ragged voice, “You are so tight, and so wet for me, it’s all I can do to keep myself under control. Your body is perfection. You’ve ruined me, Persephone, utterly. Nothing else will ever satisfy me now that I’ve _felt this,”_

He punctuated his filthy words with two sharp thrusts and an increase of the firm pressure of his finger. She dug her nails into his forearms, and he could feel her fluttering around him. “Oh, Aidoneus… I’m… I’m going to…”

“That’s it, my beautiful goddess,” He grinned, driving his hips into her harder as she approached her peak, shocking little hiccupping moans out of her until, finally, she clenched around him, clinging to him as she fell apart.

He continued to pump into her, prolonging her pleasure, until he couldn’t take it anymore. With a few more rough thrusts, her little hands sliding up to encourage his pistoning ass between her thighs, he came undone, spilling inside of her.

They lay like that for a moment, spent and trembling. He withdrew from her heat reluctantly and kissed all over her face. “You’re incredible, my wonderful goddess, you’re… I…” The words he wanted to say caught in his throat as he looked into his eyes, “Thank you, my goddess. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“That was wonderful,” She said dreamily, “Can we do that again, once I’ve had a rest?”

He laughed, kissing her forehead, “We can do that as many times as you like,” He vowed softly, “I could touch you for hours,” He brushed his hand down her spine, trying to tamp down his panic until she was sleeping. He wished that phrase wasn’t as literal as he discovered it was. He was hopelessly addicted to her, after only one dose. Their intimacy had broken down the flimsy barriers he’d pretended were iron walls, and he was terrified.

He hopped out of bed despite her clingy hands and her moaned complaints, returning from the bathroom with a warm, damp cloth and a glass of water. He cleaned her tenderly with the cloth as she drank the water, and he wouldn’t let his drowsy lover fall asleep until she’d peed. “It’s not very sexy,” He laughed softly at her confused look, “it’s not a kink of mine, or anything. It’s just… it’s better for you if you pee after sex. It’s… science,”

“Well, if it’s science,” She rolled her eyes at him, reaching up to kiss him softly before trotting off, naked and unabashed to the bathroom. He lay back against the pillows, waiting for his wife to return to him.

She skipped back to the bed, unashamed of her bouncing breasts, and crawled in beside him, snuggling into his warmth.

“You’re quiet,” She observed.

“There’s a sleepy goddess beside me,” He teased, kissing her forehead and winding his arm under her neck, pulling her close, “I didn’t want to keep you awake,”

She yawned softly, fighting to stifle it defiantly, “you don’t…” She bit her lip, nuzzling into her shoulder, “Was it good, for you?” She asked sheepishly. He leaned back to look at her, astounded.

“Of _course_ it was good for me,” he ran his fingers through her hair, looking at her incredulously, “Impossible girl,” He murmured, “Gives me the best sex of my life and then asks if it was _good_ for me,”

“The best?” She squeaked sceptically.

“No competition, sweetness,” he admitted, “Being with you was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced,”

“Okay,” She chirped happily, snuggling down into his arms, “I’m sure it means much less from a young goddess who’d never had sex before, but it was unlike anything I’d ever experienced either,” She kissed his pectoral and closed her eyes, falling quickly into an exhausted sleep.

He watched her sleep for at least half an hour, mesmerised by the rise and fall of her breathing. He was hypnotised by the vulnerability she entrusted him with, naked and asleep and nuzzling closer to him. _I’m a coward._

“Oh, little goddess,” He whispered into the dark silence, tears brimming in his eyes as he clutched her close to him, “I think I’m falling in love with you," 


	18. Doodlebug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades ignores his therapist.

“He’s been avoiding me for days,” Persephone groaned, kicking her fluffy socks in the air. She was lying upside down on the sofa, wearing one of his enormous hoodies. The hood was drawn tight around her small pink chin and lips. “Ever since… quiet, reserved, _polite._ Do you think he regrets it?” Her plump bottom lip pushed out in worry.

“Cinnamon, I sincerely doubt that,” Eros rolled his eyes, one knee crossed casually over the other. “Are you ever going to come out of there?”

“Never,” Persephone whined, “This is my home now,” She tugged the grey fabric around herself.

“Eros, darling, I-“ Aphrodite swept into his enormous bedroom, stunningly beautiful, and wearing only a set of white lingerie, stark against her lilac skin. She was holding out two dresses, both equally gorgeous and scanty. “What in Fates’ name is going on here?” She quirked a beautiful, flawless eyebrow, completely unphased by her now public nudity.

“A-A-A-Aphrodite,” Persephone scrambled upright on Eros’s lavender sofa. She smoothed her borrowed sweatshirt and polka-dot leggings. Her puff of pink hair popped out of the hood of the sweater, and her little eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the half-naked goddess. “oh,”

“The white one,” Eros said nonchalantly. Aphrodite nodded in agreement, casting aside the green sweater dress with a wrinkle of distaste. She slipped the miniscule white dress off the hanger and looked at the nervous pink queen with vaguely amused interest.

“Aren’t you supposed to still be on your Honeymoon staycation?” Aphrodite asked, sliding one violet leg into the dress.

“We, uh, we cut it short,” Persephone’s lip trembled slightly.

“Why?”

“I wish I knew,” Persephone admitted softly.

Aphrodite tugged the dress up over her ample behind, sliding her arms into the sleeves, and looked at her son askance.

“’Seph, I know you barely know mama,” Eros offered, hopping up to help his lovely mother with her zipper, “But she’s probably an excellent person to talk to about this,”

“Eros…” The younger woman groaned, tugging her sweater strands, threatening to tighten the hood around her face again, “I’m not sure if…”

“Uh-uh, Cinnamon roll,” Eros flopped down on his bed, and his elegant mother took the desk chair. Aphrodite’s eyes were expectant, and her arms were folded. “You’re allowed to talk about these things with your friends and, uh, your friend’s mothers,” He gestured to the violet goddess fitting dangling diamond earrings to her earlobes, “Do not allow sexual shame to prevent you from talking about this, and _don’t_ tell me you’re worried about what that giant blueberry might think about you talking to us…”

“I-” Persephone squeaked, “I wasn’t-“

“That was your first sexual experience, Cinnamon, and you’re allowed to talk about it with people you trust,” Eros added firmly.

“And their mothers,” Aphrodite added sweetly, looping a delicate chain around her throat.

“ _Fine,”_ Persephone huffed, “We went to dinner, and we, um, went home… and we…”

“We know,” Aphrodite snorted softly, “It’s _all_ over your aura,”

“Oh,” Persephone said softly, “Well, yes. And it was… it was really good. He said…” She blushed, pulling the sleeves of the enormous sweatshirt over her fists, “He said it was the best sex of his life. Maybe I was naïve to believe him, I don’t know…”

“How was it for you, Seph?” Eros quirked an eyebrow, curious and calculating, like the consulting expert he was.

The pink goddess blushed vivid magenta, “It was… excellent,” She breathed.

“How many?” Aphrodite asked, with the air of a woman sitting at the head of a boardroom table. _What are our profit margins…?_

“How many what?” Persephone wrinkled her nose in adorable naivety.

“Orgasms, young blood,” Aphrodite snorted.

“Oh, well, two the first time,” She bit her lip, “And then three more when I woke him up by accident, but that was just… hands and mouth stuff,” She blushed even deeper.

“Not bad,” Aphrodite nodded approvingly, “Not a record, but not bad,”

“Respectable,” Eros hummed in approval, “So… how did you get from orgasmic bliss too… the hoodie fortress of solitude?”

“I don’t know, this is the thing,” Persephone huffed in frustration, throwing her hands up, “He made me breakfast, things were going great. He said he needed to do a little work and I hung out, did some reading, and when I made myself a cup of tea I took him a cup of coffee. I brought it to him, I sat in his lap and kissed him, and then… he freaked out!” Her little pink brow wrinkled in frustrated confusion, “He lifted me off him, babbled a whole lot of nonsense about needing to go into the office, some kind of emergency, and sped off so fast he left tyre marks on the driveway. That was three days ago!”

“Cinnamon, I’m sure there’s a dumb as hell explanation, knowing the goober you married,” Eros rolled his eyes, “How’s it been since then?”

“Cold. Distant,” She looked down glumly, “He leaves before I wake up, and he only comes to bed when he thinks I’m sleeping. He texts a couple of words when he has to: “home late”, “eat without me”, “swamped, sorry,”, and more of the same. I don’t know what I did wrong,”

“No, no, no,” Aphrodite slapped her curvaceous thighs in frustration, “Listen up, oh small pink one. You are a goddess of fertility with immense power. You’re smart, capable, and a godsdamned snack. Are you strange and naïve and a nerd, certainly, but nothing irritates me more than a powerful woman doubting herself because of some _man,”_

“What she said,” Eros echoed, “Excellent use of the word ‘snack’, mama,” He addressed himself to Persephone, “I teach her the latest slang. She abhors being behind the times,”

“Now, we need a plan,” Aphrodite smiled thoughtfully, “You need to go to him, make him talk to you, make him see you. He thinks he can ignore you and have all the power. Go and remind him that you are a _queen,_ and you will not be trifled with,”

“Okay,” Persephone said softly! “Okay!” She said with greater firmness, hopping to her feet.

“But first,” Aphrodite appraised her from head to toe, taking in the lopsided space buns and the oversized sweater, “to my closet,”

Hades was trying not to feel insecure about how well his domain seemed to run without him. He knew Hecate was a formidable and capable deputy, of course, but he had thought things would have gone a little less smoothly without the King. As it turned out, he had very little to do. He had managed to spend a whole morning correcting the conditional formatting of spreadsheets from the last decade. He’d reorganised the contents of his desk twice. He was, presently, cleaning the lint out of his keyboard.

Hecate swept into the room without knocking, and he cursed his lapse in judgement. He was out of practise, out of his daily rhythm, and he hadn’t locked it. He frantically tried to look busy, picking up the neatest stack of paper.

“What is it Hecate? I am incredibly busy,” Hades scolded softly, trying to hide the numerous games of noughts and crosses he’d played against himself.

“Hmmm, yes,” Hecate crossed her arms, stalking over to his side of the desk. She plucked the documents out of his hands, noting, to his embarrassment that they were upside down. “Aidoneus, what are you doing here?”

“Excuse me,” Hades huffed defensively, slipping the sudokus and doodles of Zeus accidentally electrocuting himself with his own lightning bolt into his desk drawer, alongside the embarrassingly depleted bottle of lotion and near empty box of tissues.

He had been indulging fairly frequently in self-pleasure since his earthshattering night with his wife. The memories of her sweet, soft body beneath his were enough to give him an automatic hard-on. The memories of catching her in the shower the next morning, desperately desiring an opportunity to thank her for the extraordinary pleasure she had given him, desperate to drive her wild. He thought, absently, that driving her crazy would make him feel even slightly more in control.

How wrong he was, he realised, daft old fool. Her pillowy thighs around his head, her calves tightening with muscle around his shoulders, made him crazier than ever. He gave her two orgasms against the shower wall, drinking in her desperate little mewls and the way she tugged at his hair.

They’d retired, dripping wet to dry off and change in the bedroom, and he couldn’t help but press her down to the mattress and bring her to bliss again. She’d reached for him afterward, but he’d gently removed her hands from his belt, claiming he had pressing work to do. In reality, he spent a few hours in his office trying to get himself under control (also a lot of masturbation, but it was all part of the “getting control” thing).

He’d never felt so utterly… beyond himself. Outside of his own control. He had spent so many years of his life trapped and powerless, and the war had taught him how good it felt to be powerful. He’d sought control in every available aspect of his life since. Minthe could be bought, his company could be held in a tight fist, his brothers could be placated if he was clever about it, despite Zeus’s supposed omnipotence.

But this… she owned him, heart and soul. He couldn’t deny it. She had him wrapped around her little finger. The intimacy they’d shared, the soft, hesitant admission that she wanted him too… it had all worked spectacularly well to shatter any illusion of control he’d had. He’d just about convinced himself that he was his own man again when she popped her head around his door, dishevelled and lovely with still-damp hair held up with a pencil. She had brought him a mug of coffee, made just how he liked it, and she slid nervously into his lap, kissing his cheek, and he was undone all over again.

The tiny show of sweet affection was enough to break him. He truly felt that if she’d sauntered in wearing nothing it would’ve affecting him slightly less than her, smelling sweet and fresh from the shower, wearing one of his shirts, bringing him coffee. No-one had ever been so tender and careful with him, no one had truly bothered to learn how he took his coffee. _I could sit like this forever._ The thought had come to him unbidden, and then the stunning anxiety had him in its clutches.

He’d squealed out of the driveway to the scent of burning rubber, and he hadn’t lifted his foot, even slightly, from the gas until he’d arrived at Oizys’ office.

“Hello? Underworld to Hades?” Hecate waved a blue hand in front of his face, “Out with it. What are you doing here?”

“Excuse me,” He coughed anxiously, “I happen to run the place. I have lots of… _important_ work to do,”

“Mmmm, I can see that,” Hecate said caustically, flicking his doodle of Cerberus in a flower crown to the ground. Hades had the grace to look at the fluttering sketch with a degree of shame. “Hades, are you forgetting that you made me acting CEO for the duration of your honeymoon? That means a couple of things,” Hecate straightened her tie, looking down on her shamefaced king. “One, I know exactly how much work is not assigned, namely; zero. You, great King of the Underworld, the Unseen One, Darkness incarnate, has been _doodling_ for three days. Am I wrong?”

“…no,” He huffed, throwing one of his obscenely expensive fountain pens across the room like a dart. It lodged itself in the wall, bleeding blue ink.

“I also know that your honeymoon is not over for at least another week,” She hissed, “And, because I’m brilliant, I also know that you are _running away_ ,” She hissed, “ _What_ are you running away from?”

“My therapist’s shitty advice,” He groaned, putting his head in his hands.

The intercom on Hades’ desk bleeped softly and his assistant’s voice buzzed through the speaker.

“Your Majesty? The queen is here,”


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone talk. 
> 
> Next up, the coronation...

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Hades muttered, frantically straightening his tie and trying to tidy up his desk. Hecate watched with barely concealed amusement. “Y-yes, send her in, one moment. You!” He turned to his second in command with accusing eyes, “Don’t you dare leave. Tell her- tell her we have an urgent meeting, or-”

“Persephone!” Hecate grinned as his queen stormed through his office door, “Lovely to see you, dear one. Sorry I can’t stay and chat, I have a million things to do I’m afraid,” She hugged the young pink goddess briefly before breezing out of the room, “Don’t let him tell you he’s busy! He has literally nothing to do today,”

Husband and wife were left alone. Persephone refused to look at him, sliding her hand up to lock the door with a click that made Hades’ throat and pants tighten.

“Persephone, I-”

She silenced him with a cold, hard look, and tested the lock. Once she was satisfied it was secure, she walked to his desk and sat silently opposite him for several minutes. He avoided her gaze, utterly unable to look her in the eye. He did, however, take in her outfit. She was wearing a black jacket, stark against her sweet pink skin. It was thick and buttoned up into a cuff collar around her neck. It flared into a small woollen skirt around her waist and fell to mid-thigh.

Her hair was longer than he’d seen her wear it intentionally, waist length and sleek, only rivalled by the sweeping curtain that had grown from her head when she’d woken in his arms. He tried to repress memories of the way she’d knelt before him at the end of their bed, long hair wet and dripping down her spine. How he’d snipped it carefully away, watching the petals drift in flurries past her bare hips and behind as he sat, shirtless behind her. He’d brushed his hands over her delicate skin under the flimsy pretence of brushing the petals away, and… well… he couldn’t help but give her third orgasm of the morning…

“P-P-Persephone,” He cleared his throat, perturbed by her silent stare. “What… what do you need, sweetness?”

She continued to stare levelly and silently at him. Her gaze was hard, stony. He wanted to kneel at her feet and worship her until he earned her favour. He wanted this proud, regal goddess to look with kindness and pity upon his supplication.

There was also a primordial, feral part of him that wanted to meet her cool authority with the King inside of him. Wanted to clash and fight, to meet her coldness with burning passion until she submitted.

Mostly, though, he wanted her to say something.

“Persephone?”

“Oh,” She said, icy, as if she hadn’t heard him at first. She crossed her legs in a way that reminded him spookily of Aphrodite’s haughty posture. “Did you say something?”

His brow furrowed harshly, hurt and frustration jangling inside of him. “Hey, that’s not-“

“Oh, is it frustrating? Being ignored?” She asked coolly, inspecting her nails. “Shame. I’m just playing by your rules, _husband_ ,”

“Persephone, I… I’ve had a lot to do,” He gestured helplessly across his desk, as if the stapler and assorted random print outs would demonstrate how inundated he was.

“Do you think I am an idiot, Aidoneus?” She’d never used his true name in anger before, and he hated it, hated the hurt and disappointment shielded by the severity of her voice. “Do you think I grew up with my mother and left her house unable to tell when someone was _lying_ to me?”

He dropped his head in defeat, fidgeting with his wedding ring. Even at this distance, even when she was so cold, he felt the thrumming magnetic pull of her. He just wanted to pull her into his lap and beg her forgiveness. His stomach dropped once more, that now-familiar panicked ache whenever he realised just how much power she had over him. _I’ve known you for 10 days, for pity’s sake, why do I feel like you are the beginning and the end of the cosmos?_

“I’m sorry,” He huffed softly, “I’m sorry, Persephone, I haven’t been fair to you,”

“No,” She said, allowing the hurt to slide a little further into her cold tone, “No, you haven’t been,”

“I’m sorry,” He offered again, fighting to look her in the eye. The raw hurt he saw there almost brought tears to his eyes. “I… I thought it was only me I was hurting,” He admitted softly.

“What?” She choked, “how could… how… _what?”_ She stood up, pacing the room as if she couldn’t bear to sit still any longer. “How could you _say_ that? What is _wrong_ with you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” He said hopelessly, putting his head in his palm. “So much is wrong with me. I need a drink; do you want one?” He moved to stand up.

“Sit _down,_ Aidoneus,” She said firmly, and he sank slowly back into his seat, eyes blown wide at the authority in her voice.

“Am I a plaything?” She asked, crossing her arms, “Am I some… machine that lacks feeling?”

“N-n-no,” He stammered, “How could you think I… I have _never_ thought of you as a plaything, Persephone, I know you have feeling. I… you have thoughts and feelings and… Persephone, _of course_ I know that,”

“Then why do you insist upon treating me like… like some child?” She threw her hands up in frustration, “Am I your queen? Or your mail order bride?” She huffed, “Am I your partner or your _toy?_ Because I vowed to be one, but I did _not_ sign up to be the other, and I will not _stand_ for it. I will _leave,”_ She hissed, and he felt his heart fracture, “At least with my mother, I know what her manipulations look like. Or… I’ll have Hera find me some other God to… you cannot just… _fuck me_ and ignore me like I’m some-”

Hades stood up as her panicked tears began to slide down her face. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close even as she fought and pushed him. “I’m sorry, sweetness, I’m so sorry,” He whispered into her hair as she melted into him reluctantly, slapping his arms half-heartedly with weak, open palms. “Please… please don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I’m an idiot,”

“You can say that again,” She muttered, but he felt her become more yielding in his arms, that his admission of vulnerability had soothed some of the pain.

“I’m an idiot, sweetness,” His heart surged when he felt her chuckle reluctantly into his chest, “I’m sorry. I didn’t leave… I haven’t been ignoring you because I think you’re a plaything, or because I…” He clenched his jaw, realizing how his behaviour would appear to someone who had been raised on stories of Zeus’s many conquests, from a colourful narrator like Demeter. “because I _got what I wanted._ I… you have to believe me, Persephone. What I want… what I want is…”

“Spit it out, your highness,” She leant back to look up at him, “You been giving me the silent treatment for so long you’ve forgotten how to talk?” She arched a brow.

“I deserved that,” He admitted with a tentative smile, “What I want, Persephone, is to… be with you. Properly,” He breathed softly, watching her expression closely, “You are my queen, yes, and I will _always_ respect you as such,”

“From now on,” She said, with no small amount of bitterness. _Oh,_ he realised, _she trusted me. She learned to trust me, and I ruined that. I’m going to have to earn it back._ He looked at the skittish, brilliant goddess in his arms. _I can do that._

“I’m sorry sweetness. I didn’t… I got…” He took a deep breath, _time to be brave,_ “I got scared,”

“Scared?” She blinked up at him with an adorable furrow of confusion. He tentatively slid his fingers into her long, glossy hair, and she let him, his other arm tightening around her waist. _Gods, it feels good to touch her again._ “Scared of _what?”_

“You,” He admitted, “I… I care about you so much, sweetness. I _want_ you,” He blushed darkly, “I want to be with you. I’ve never asked my wife to date me before. I’ve never asked my queen to be my lover, I don’t know-”

“So, you’ve been avoiding me to resist the urge to… ask me out?” Persephone quirked a brow, “I thought you were going to start being honest with me,” She tried to shove her way out of his arms, hissing in distaste.

“No, look, listen, I _am_ telling you the truth, just not the _whole_ truth,” He tried.

“That’s just as bad!” She groaned, “Aphrodite was right! You do have the emotional maturity of a chicken nugget,”

He let out an offended squeak that she found hilarious and frustratingly adorable, “What do _you_ know about chicken nuggets, Ms animals-are-friends-not-food?” He huffed.

“Stop flirting with me,” She scowled, “Tell me the truth, then you can flirt,”

“Fine, look, I… this is…” He stroked her lovely hair thoughtfully, watching his large blue fingers sink and disappear into the strands, then reappear. “I was scared. Every other relationship I’ve had, I knew… I knew where I stood. I accepted less than I wanted, and sought out partners who… who I could… Gods, this sounds pathetic and awful,”

“Yep,” She nestled closer to him in an encouraging way, even as her words salted the wound, “continue,”

“Partners who could… be bought or bartered with. I’d had my heart broken a few times. I was an exposed nerve after the war, desperate for affection, for intimacy, looking to fill the void,” Hades ground the words out with careful, deliberate movements. She looked at him, curious about the intentional, careful way he spoke. “I’ve talked about it all _a lot_ in therapy. Anyway, when that crashed and burned, I became more cynical, unintentionally and intentionally. I did damage control. I didn’t care too much, and I knew how to manufacture caring from them. It was sick and unhealthy, and it took me a long time to break the cycle,”

She was allowing him ever closer to her, looking up into his eyes with gentleness mingled with her hellcat nature. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, grateful at least that as his flagellation continued, she seemed to be defrosting.

“My last… the girlfriend I had before…”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Minthe. We were in some toxic circles,” He admitted softly, “She would… hurt me. I would buy her back. She would preen until she wanted something new. It was awful but it was… safe. At least I thought it was…” He sighed, pressing his forehead against hers, “but now… this… I want more. I… feel… I care about you. I care about you so much. And it _terrifies_ me,”

He was looking deep into her eyes now, trying to decipher how this revelation made her feel. She was unreadable, his Persephone-dar completely thrown off by the interference of her lovely, wide eyes and soft, hesitant smile.

“I would be devastated if you left me, that’s the truth,” Hades huffed softly, “And it scared the ichor out of my veins when I realised that. You came in, with that cup of coffee, looking so sweet and kissable, and giving me my coffee just the way I like it, and I realised,” He muttered, “I realised that I couldn’t…I couldn’t deny it anymore. So, I ran,”

“To work?” She asked, breathlessly, their mouths inches apart.

“To my therapist’s office, actually,” He chuckled softly with little humour, “Oizys told me to do… basically the opposite of what I’ve been doing,”

“Oizys sounds smart,” Persephone chuckled, feeling his warm breath on her face. “What else did they say?”

“They said I should go home and talk to my wife,” He brushed her hair away from her face. “I should’ve listened,”

“Yes,” She whispered, “You should have,”

And then she was kissing him and, Gods, he didn’t know how he’d pretended he could live without this. How he could have tried to convince himself that he could regain control of his feelings by pushing her away? He couldn’t regain control of this, nor should he. Control was never going to be fair with Persephone, she was her own woman and any control he could wrestle back would be cruel, controlling, painful. It wasn’t fair, and it was cowardly.

He gathered her tiny form closer to him, groaning softly into the kiss a she clutched at him, hands tangling in his hair. She mewled softly into his mouth, pushing him backwards towards his desk chair. He went willingly, intoxicated by her gentle, insistent touch. She pushed him back into the chair, watching it skate back a few inches with the force of her push.

“I thought you might have… regretted it,” She said, biting her lip, only half teasing. She needed reassurance before she went any further with this. Needed to hear herself contradicted. “regretted… being with me, like that,” She fiddled with the top button of her coat, looking down nervously.

“Regretted it?” He asked, aghast at the suggestion, pulling her closer. She stood between his knees, looking down. He tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes. “How could you possibly think that?”

“You… you left,” She shrugged, biting her lip. “I don’t know… what it’s supposed to be like or…”

He silenced her softly, a finger to her lips, “Persephone, I told you it was the best sexual experience of my life, and I wasn’t lying,” He stroked the side of her neck, drawing their foreheads together gently, “I have thought of nothing but _you_ since I met you, and it’s only gotten worse since…I told you, I’m in your power, as terrifying as that is. Do what you will with me,”

“Oh, trust me,” The innocent girl was a sex kitten once more, pushing him back against the leather of his chair and drawing her knee up against his thigh. She pulled up her other leg until she was straddling him. “I intend to,”

She reached up between them to the high neck of her coat, slowly popping the top few buttons open. He expected the skin she revealed to resolve into fabric, but it never did. She continued popping buttons, the thin triangle of sweet, soft, pink flesh growing deeper and deeper. His fists tightened on her hips as the soft curve of her belly and the dark little indent of her navel became visible.

The last button left her bare to his eyes, gasping as he took in the bare, pink V of curls resting on his lap. His pupils were blown, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the sliver of skin he could see between the folds of her heavy wool coat. He reached out with a trembling hand, laying his warm palm against her belly.

“S-s-sweetness,” He whispered, and she thrilled at his nervous stutter, “What… I mean… wow, what…?”

Persephone giggled delightedly at rendering him speechless, wriggling torturously on his lap, “It’s plan B,” She slung her wrists over his broad shoulders, leaning in to enjoy his look of panicked, brainless delight. “Aphrodite and Eros suggested it, in case you were… um… difficult,”

“Oh, but I _am_ being difficult,” Hades whispered, bunching up the fabric of his coat in his fists, “I am desperately in need of Plan B,” He pulled her tightly to him, capturing her mouth with his in a fierce kiss, shoving his hands under the edge of her coat and grasping handfuls of her delightful, round ass in both hands. She groaned into his mouth, reaching out to cup his face as the large jacket fell down her shoulders and upper arms, exposing yet more of her delicious pink flesh.

“Do you want me?” She said, biting her lip at her own boldness. He groaned and pulled her down harder on his aching length.

“Oh, you minx, asking questions you already know the answers to…” He grunted, tearing the coat off of her, clutching her body to his chest. One hand trailed down her spine, spanning the small of her back possessively, the other reached up to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. He kissed her, their lips clashing with almost brutal passion.

“I can’t believe you, sweetness,” He gasped between kisses, “The little minx that I’m utterly obsessed with turns up in my office,” He kissed her desperately as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt, “ _naked_ except for a little coat,” She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, “And sits in my lap, and kisses me like the little vixen she is,” She reached between them to tug open his belt, “After days of torture. Sleeping beside her, refusing to touch her, knowing how it feels to _have_ her,” He growled softly as she pulled his slacks open. “And now she wants to know if I _want_ her,”

“Well?” Persephone pressed her little hand between them, grasping his cock through his underwear, “Do you?”

Suddenly she was being lifted, squealing as she was pressed hard against the desk. “I want you,” He kissed her desperately, pressing his palms into his desk as her knees bent up and around his waist, his bare chest brushing against hers.

“Guess what, Aidoneus?” His little sex kitten was back, ebbing and flowing with the innocent maiden he also adored. He pressed his hand into the soft skin of her thigh, his elbow holding her bent leg in place. He could feel the fertility powers surging around him like a soft, pink haze. She leaned into the shell of his ear, making him shiver with her hot breath against his neck. “I want you, too,” She caught his earlobe between her teeth, enjoying his almost feral groan of pleasure.

“Fuck,” He panted, almost losing his footing, “Oh, you do love to play with fire, don’t you?”

“mmm, I love to play with _you,”_ She teased, softly, tugging at his hair. “Whatcha going to do about it?”

She expected him to free his cock and take her over his desk, so when he sank to his knees and buried his face between her thighs it was a surprise. _Not,_ she hummed, enjoying her new favourite pastime, _an unpleasant surprise_.

“Do you like when I touch you like this, little goddess?” He asked softly, kissing her inner thigh as he teased her entrance with the tip of his finger.

“Oh, you scoundrel, asking questions you already know the answer to,” She panted, lifting her hips. “Don’t make me beg, not after the last few days. I need…”

“I know what you need, sweetness,” He whispered, kissing the soft flesh above her mound and making her shiver, “I just like hearing you say it,” He silenced what she was going to say by burying his face in her slick folds, pouring every ounce of repressed desire from the previous three days into driving her wild with pleasure.

He usually liked to surge and retreat, to give little teasing reprieves to ratchet up her pleasure, but he couldn’t help himself. He gave her everything, hiking up her pleasure to unspeakable heights, doubling the pressure and intensity of his tongue and the thrusts of his fingers. She clung helplessly to his hair, lifting her little hips up and pulling his head down, rubbing herself against his tongue.

“Oh please, oh, oh, _fuck,”_ She whined.

“I like it when you curse,” he chuckled darkly, pre-empting her pushy demand and tugging fingers when he dove back between her legs. 

“Oh, Aidoneus!” She cried, falling apart against him. He lapped at her, drawing out her pleasure, until she pushed him away with weak hands.

“And I love it,” He grinned, when she was well and truly spent, “When you say my name like that,” He hopped up, leaning back down over her and kissing her, hard.

She sat up, pushing him away. “Persephone, what’s wrong? Did I…” She shoved him back into his chair, hopping off the desk onto trembling feet and straddling him once again.

“I need you,” She whimpered against his mouth, and he’d never felt so wanted, so desired, so… powerful. He’d relinquished power, only to gain some, willingly given. She wanted him almost as badly as he wanted her, and it was intoxicating.

“I need you too, sweetness,” He panted, shoving his pants down his thighs as she palmed him roughly. There, he’d offered her some of the power back and yet… he felt no weaker. It was like their mutual intoxication only grew as they scrambled to connect. “Gods, I’ve missed you,”

“Please, Aidoneus,” She groaned, trying to tug his underwear down, “I’ve missed you too, _please…”_ She babbled incoherently.

“Oh, Gods, sweetness,” He groaned, freeing his cock and lining it up with her entrance, “The things you do to me,” He grasped her bare hip, looking up at her sweet face as she hovered over him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” She whispered, rocking her hips down to take his length to the hilt.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” His head lolled back as she sank down on him.

“I like it when you curse,” She breathed in his ear, bending her head to suck and lick at his throat as she moved rhythmically over him. He was helpless, leaning back brainlessly as his wife bounced on his cock, making the most obscene noises against his throat as she took her pleasure from him.

“Oh, fuck, Persephone,” He groaned, grasping her hips as she pressed herself up against his shoulders, groaning and mewling in his lap. “Gods, you feel so good,”

He’d been starved of her touch for days, aching for it even as he resisted it, and now he was a starving man with a feast before him. Her lovely, round breasts bounced before his eyes and he couldn’t resist sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. She groaned and threw her head back, gasping out his name.

“That’s right, sweetness,” He kissed at her breasts, peppering the delicate skin with his devotion, “That’s right, love. Take your pleasure from me,” He licked at her other nipple, her delicious tightness gripping him in the most mind-emptying way. “Use me, sweetness. I’m _yours,”_

“Mine,” She growled softly, pulling his head back roughly and kissing him like she wanted to devour him. “ _mine,”_

“All yours, sweetness,” Gods, he loved his Dread Queen, he couldn’t deny it. She wasn’t ready to hear it yet, and he may never be ready to say it, but as he watched her lithe, soft body moving rhythmically over him, he couldn’t deny it. Her dizzying combination of assertive dominance and sweet innocence driving him wild.

“I’m close, Aidoneus,” She panted, opening and closing her fists against his shoulders like a cat, arching her back against his caressing hands. “Talk to me, please,” She kissed him hard, “I like it when you talk to me,”

He tangled his hand in her hair, tightening his fist in her silky locks. He tugged her head back, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Gods, Persephone, I’ve been dying to feel you like this again. I meant what I said last time,” He bit down gently on the juncture between her shoulder and throat, making her moan long and loud. “You have _ruined_ me for anyone else. You feel so good, and you were flouncing to bed in those tight little scraps of clothing you dare to call pyjamas. You were driving me _wild._ All I could think about was you, about grabbing you and burying myself deep inside that hot, tight, wet _cunt,”_

She fell apart in his arms then, her back arching tightly towards the desk as she came. “Aidoneus, _yes,_ ”

“Oh, Gods, sweetness,” the spasms of her orgasm pulled him over the edge, and he released inside of her, holding her tightly to his chest. “Gods, sweetness, I-“ The words he wanted to say came hauntingly closed to slipping out.

He was saved, thankfully, by his intercom crackling to life one again on his desk.

“Um, hello y-y-your majesties,” Dru, his interim assistant mumbled nervously, “Um, I have a message from Ms. Hecate and… please don’t hold it against me. I am quoting verbatim,” Dru took a deep breath and spoke woodenly, “Hello dimwit and Persephone! You have 15 minutes to leave the building and return to your honeymoon or I, in my capacity as acting CEO, will sic security on you. P.S. I have it on good authority that Cerberus likes your wife better than you so I will use him if I have to,”

Persephone and Hades looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. Hades slipped himself gingerly from her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I would very much like to return to our honeymoon,” Hades kissed her gently, “if you are willing to give me a second chance,”

“On one condition?”

“Anything, sweetness,” He vowed softly, “Anything for my queen,”

“You buy me French fries,”

“You drive a hard bargain, love, but I think I can manage that,”

“Erm, hello?” Dru’s panicked squeak came over the intercom, “Could I please get some form of verbal confirmation that you’re not going to throw me in Tartarus for treason?” She panted a little, “that would… help,”


	20. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the coronation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I've been so busy, and my boyfriend and I took a break for about a week so I wasn't feeling super up to writing romantic stuff. We're okay now, though, taking things slow. 
> 
> The song in this chapter is actually one he showed me, I Like by the Divine Comedy (I highly recommend listening while you read, it's a very fun song). We also dance whenever we're feeling bad or overwhelmed - it's a fun, if slightly embarrassing, tradition we started on a very public street in Edinburgh.
> 
> Let me know what you think xx

Hades tried to find it in himself to be embarrassed, but he couldn’t. She was just so delightful and infectiously fun to be around, and he found himself behaving like an absolute fool to please her. That was how the King of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, found himself dancing like an idiot around the living room with his wife.

He’d stumbled across her flailing around in a blur of pink as she tidied the living room. He’d watched her, heart aching with adoration, unseen from the doorway. The dogs were entranced by her energetic performance, darting between and around her legs as she boogied, singing along tunelessly. She was wearing a pink paisley bandana, holding her hair away from her face, and one of his shirts, throwing her limbs around with abandon.

Then, she’d spotted him, and she looked embarrassed for a second before she smiled. The grin that broke out across her face was enough to make his heart stop. She just looked so delighted to look up and find him there, like anyone else would have been a disappointment. She made him feel so special when she looked at him like that, like he was the only person in the world. His hands began to tremble when she reached for him.

He accepted her hand nervously, and she tugged him towards her, encouraging him to dance too. He was not one for dancing, especially not like this. He was much more familiar with the occasional turn around a formal dancefloor to keep up appearances. Hebe routinely demanded a dance from him at formal events, standing on the toes of his dress shoes as he twirled her around until she squealed with delight and dizziness. But he’d never danced like this, really. He’d missed the years, trapped and then fighting a war, in which children usually flail their bodies around with wild abandon. No discipline, no form, no steps, just exploring their growing mobility and their unburnt energy.

It was delightful, and liberating, and utterly stupid. He pumped his arms, twisted on the tips of his toes, rocked his head from side to side, trying his best to follow her senseless steps. He swayed to the music, bouncing around with her, giggling helplessly at her when she started shimmying her hips and moving her arms up and down in an alternating rhythm that made her look like some kind of organic pink factory machine.

Suddenly, Hades realised he knew the song that had flicked on the shuffle of music pouring out of her phone. He grabbed her hands and held her at arms’ length, spinning around the living room together, bare feet skidding across the hardwood floors as they swayed.

“ _I like your nose, I like your hair_ _, I like you clothed, I like you bare…”_ Hades crooned along with the song in a playful baritone, making her giggle helplessly. “ _… I like your wild spontaneous dances…”_

She nudged his hand so that he would spin her and pull her back against him.

“ _I like you 'cause you're sexy_ _. I like the sexy things you dress in. I like it when you're sitting next to me whispering sexy things_ …” He hummed into her ear as they swayed playfully, before spinning her away again. “ _… I like the way you make me laugh…”_ He watched her boogie towards the dogs with barely concealed adoration.

She swung her hips, the hem of his shirt riding up, as she held out her hands to Cerberus. He watched in awe and amusement as the guardian of the underworld hopped up onto his hind legs and let her hold his paws, tail wagging as she swayed on her heels with him. She looked up at Hades and winked as she sang, tuneless and sweet, _“I like your dog when he's behaving_ _, I like your car, you curse like a trooper, during a hard reversing manoeuvre…”_

He snorted, reaching for her, “Mind if I cut in?” He tugged her towards him, giggling at Cerberus’s dissatisfied huff at losing his dance partner. Hades pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist and using the other to hold hers in a straight line, doing a ridiculous parody of a waltz. “ _I like you cause you're crazy_ _…”_

“Hey!” She giggled, shoving him. He tugged her back, closer than before, waltzing them through the living room and kitchen and hall.

“ _I like the way you do whatever you like, it constantly amazes me, baby please stay with me tonight…”_

“How about forever?” She blushed, bending their elbows so their joined hands were against her chest.

“Gods, I…” _love you so much,_ Hades choked, “I really, really like you, Persephone,”

“I really, really like you too,” She grinned at him.

He leaned down to kiss her, stunned, as always, by the fact that he was allowed to press his lips to her sweet mouth. Not merely allowed, he corrected himself, as her fingers fisted into the short hair at the back of his neck, her sweet little tongue sliding into his mouth.

“What time is your final fitting?” He panted when she released him, leaning his forehead against her. His hand drifted down her back, sliding over the curve of her ass as she pressed her soft little body against him.

“5,” She grinned wickedly, “We’ve got plenty of time, what shall we do with it?”

He scooped her up in his arms without another word, enjoying her little squeals and playful protests as he carried her up to their bedroom.

“My Gods,” Persephone whispered as she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

“You like it?” Athena asked softly, pulling the final pin from her lips and securing the hem.

“It’s incredible, Athena,” Persephone brushed her hands down the material over her belly and hips, “I look…”

“Hot!” Eros squealed in excitement from the floor, where he was lining up the shoe options.

“Like a queen,” Hecate corrected softly.

“A hot queen!” Eros shrugged, “Hades is going to die!”

Persephone blushed, but chuckled when Hecate opened her mouth to argue and then shrugged in agreement.

“You look tough,” Artemis admitted reluctantly, picking her nails with a small hunting knife, “You look like you could kick _my_ ass,” She grinned at her younger friend, offering the highest compliment she could think of.

“Okay, Perse,” Athena grinned, standing to admire her work, “I have a few little adjustments to make but you’re pretty much ready,” She smoothed the velvet at Persephone’s wrist, “How do you feel?”

“Excited,” Persephone blushed a little, giving her reflection one last look, “But a little nervous, you know? It’s all happening so fast,”

Athena nodded sagely, knowing full well that the young goddess did not merely mean the coronation itself. She had seen the softness in her uncle’s eyes, the tender way he had squeezed her hand, lifting it to his lips as he relinquished her to the coronation party. She had observed with a warm flush of tenderness the way that her young friend watched him walk away, the way her thumb rubbed softly over the spot that he had kissed. Athena may have had little experience with romantic dynamics personally, she was, by the very definition of her sphere of influence, no fool.

“You are doing splendidly, my friend,” Athena squeezer her hand gently, smiling at the pink goddess’s look of gratitude.

There was knock at the door, and the entirety of the royal party jumped in surprise. Athena patted Persephone’s hand and then went to answer the knock, unsurprised when she saw her uncle and his loyal pack standing nervously in the hallway.

“Little Owl,” Her uncle said softly, eyes full of affection and nerves, “How is it going?”

She smirked at him, saying loudly enough for the occupants of the room to hear, “Sorry, uncle, it’s bad luck to see the queen before the coronation,”

“I’ve…” Hades narrowed his eyes at her playfully, “I don’t think that’s a thing,”

“IT IS!” He heard his wife’s muffled yell from the other side of the door, and Hades was yet more indignant when Cerberus slipped in past his niece, met with excited coos and praise.

“I’m pretty sure the dog is more likely to make a mess than I am!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, King Daddy,” Eros’s head appeared above Athena’s, like a bizzare totem pole.

“You know, I could’ve sworn this was _my_ house,” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

His queen’s head appeared above Eros’s, her hair tousled and a little frizzy from the practice hairstyles Eros had been attempting. “Actually, it’s _mine,”_ She teased.

His heart thudded in his chest at her beautiful, mischievous eyes, at the teasing grin on her face, at the way she took ownership of his home. _Their_ home.

“I just, uh, I just…” He stammered, eyes locked on his wife, “sorry, I just wanted to let you all know, um, that dinner was almost ready,”

Hades was not at all used to having houseguests. Though he was a pretty good cook, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d cooked for a group. He was excited, he had to admit. Yet another lovely thing his wife had brought into his cold, lonely home.

“We’ll be right down!” Athena nudged the two pink deities away from the door.

“I’ll come help you set the table,” Eros offered, and Hades was momentarily grateful for Eros’s offer until the love god scooted around Athena out into the hallway, linked their elbows and grinned, “Lead the way, _Chef_ Daddy,” 

“Hurry!” Hades threw over his shoulder to peals of laughter from his niece and wife.

“Hades, you know I don’t like you, but even _I_ have to admit,” Artemis pointed her dinner knife casually at their blue host, “This is really fucking good,”

“Thank you, Artemis,” Hades blushed a soft navy, enjoying the full, busy table, the chatter of overlapping conversation and clinking glasses, even the mess. He felt pathetic to be so excited at the prospect of cleaning multiple plates this evening and tried to swallow down his idiotic delight. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it,”

“It’s excellent, uncle,” Athena agreed, “And to please a resolute carnivore like Artemis with a vegetarian dish is a feat in itself,”

“I’m goddess of the hunt, duh,” Artemis rolled her eyes, “You don’t hunt for vegetables,”

“Truffles, you do,” Eros offered, helpfully, helping himself to a generous pour of truffle oil over his wild mushroom, spinach and ricotta ravioli.

“You can’t shoot a truffle,” Artemis grumbled, decimating another large pillow of pasta.

“You can, technically,” Athena hummed cheerfully, “You can shoot any tangible thing, really. But I imagine it would be less satisfying than an animal,”

“It’s delicious, Aidoneus,” Persephone reached out to take his hand against the tablecloth, watching the playful back and forth about the shootable-ness of mushrooms with amusement. “Thank you for doing this. It’s really nice to… socialize, you know? I was only allowed to see people under mama’s supervision, before”

“Anything for you, sweetness,” He lifted her hand to his lips, “You were right before, you know,” He said, soft and low, trying to ensure no-one else heard him and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, “This _is_ your house. You must do whatever you want, invite over whoever you like, wild parties in the middle of the night. This is _your_ home, _our_ home. And… I like the noise and the company. It’s nice,” He squeezed her fingers, “of course, I don’t have to be here when you have guests! I’m not trying to supervise you, o-o-or anything, I-” He stammered.

“Aidoneus,” She rolled her eyes, “Who will do the catering if you’re not here?” She enjoyed the rumbling chuckle this won from him, “Truly, Aidoneus, I like seeing my friends alone, and I like playing host with you. Why can’t I have both?”

Hades thought, involuntarily, of Minthe. She had always had her friends, her parties, her place, and she had regarded him with resolute embarrassment. He was a nice status symbol to pull out on command, but she largely kept him separate and hidden from her normal life. She refused to attend as many public gatherings as she reluctantly and bitterly attended, insisting on leaving within an hour of their arrival. This… this felt… orders of magnitude different. This felt comfortable and healthy and organic, and he could feel the adoration pouring out of him as he shifted his chair closer to hers, slinging his arm over the back of her chair with an attempt at casual-ness, retrieving her hand with his other.

“You can,” He told her softly, “you will,”

“Oi, lovebirds,” Artemis snapped her fingers and they broke their mooney eye contact. “Did you hear me?”

“Sorry, Artie, what did you say?” Persephone blushed, stroking the back of her husband’s hand with familiar, absent-minded affection.

“I asked if there’s any more,” Artemis said reluctantly, “It’s really good, and I skipped lunch,”

“Of course!” Hades said genially, taking her bowl, “Anyone else for seconds?” Everyone sheepishly nudged their bowls towards him and Persephone laughed delightedly, hopping to her feet to help him. “There is dessert too, you know?” He said shyly, a small, proud smile breaking out across his face. Three sets of unbothered blinks made him chuckle. “Ahh, okay. Seconds, _then_ dessert. Sweetness you don’t have to-”

“I know,” His wife bumped his hip, gathering up her own bowl and Athena’s, “I want to. Come on, if we don’t hurry, we’ll have a riot on our hands!”

Hades followed her into the kitchen, watching the lovely sway of her hips, wondering when he’d ever felt this happy. The bitter, self-conscious hiss tried to reassert itself in response to her happiness. _This is only temporary, you know that. You can’t even tell her how you really feel because you know what this is. Marriage of convenience. Stockholm Syndrome. How long before she begins to stray? How long before this relationship, built on political arrangement and sexual convenience, becomes dull to her?_

But, as he watched her cheerfully hum the song from their earlier impromptu dance party, he couldn’t bring himself to care. _So, I love her,_ Hades told himself, _and she doesn’t love me back. So what? Love doesn’t depend on reciprocation. This…_ She kissed him, passionate and brief, as he handed her empty bowls to fill, _… this is more than enough._


	21. Yes, My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone gives authority a go with sexy results. Kore and Hades are both switches in my opinion, although they have their sub/Dom preferences, and Persephone decides to try out her queen self with a bit of switchy Dom play.

Persephone had never considered what it meant to “give” a kiss before. Her brief, playful forays into sexuality with Hermes and Ares had been electric and exciting. They had not, however, made her consider touch as a gift. Lying beside Hades, tangled half-naked in sheets that smelled of him, she couldn’t help but contemplate love and affection as something you _gave_ and received.

They had talked about Minthe, that night. Lying in bed, on their sides so they could look each other in the eye, they spoke of his economy of affection. If a kiss was a gift, love and affection similarly generous offerings, purchased with the adoration you generated in another, then Hades, God of Wealth, felt he was destitute. And, so, he found partners who accepted exchanges, other gifts - possessions, status, power - for affection and flashes of intimacy.

“What makes you so sure you couldn’t get affection the old-fashioned way?” Persephone had asked softly, drawing his hand up to cup her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

“I… I discovered that I was not… what Goddesses… women, really… what they wanted,” He stammered sheepishly, his large thumb brushing her cheek. “Not a viable commodity, I guess”

“You are ridiculous,” She frowned adorably at him, “You’re just… trading in the wrong currency. And, besides, you’re making generalisations,”

“Is that so?” He asked, an amused half-smile playing out across his lips.

“Yes,” She murmured defiantly, losing the thread of her analogy – was the affection money Hades’s or was it hers? – as she stared into his gentle eyes. Why not cut through the nonsense? Be plain? “You have so much to offer. There is so much to love about you, Aidoneus,” She bit he lip.

His breathing hitched at her word choice. “I know, rationally, that I’m not… utterly repugnant,” He shrugged, ducking his head bashfully, “But I’m not… I’m just not good enough to keep. Good for a night, or a week holed up somewhere, or a couple of years on-and-off, never forever,”

There was a flurry of blankets and all of a sudden Hades was flat on his back and his Persephone was astride his lap. He stared up at her in wonder, hands coming up automatically to rest on the plump swell of her hips. His cock slid enticingly against her thin sleep shorts, his own boxers providing little additional insulation.

“I have designs,” She purred, rocking her hips, slow and deliberate, and watching his nostrils flair, “to keep you forever. Didn’t you know? Tomorrow, I shall be your _queen_ , Aidoneus,” She leaned down to whisper the last of that, her heavy breasts resting against his chest as her hot whisper sent a shiver down his spine. She caught his earlobe, biting down gently and making him groan. “What is that, if not choosing you? I want this, _you_ , for as long as I can have you,”

“Forever,” Hades panted nonsensically, his eyes rolling back as she began rocking faster against his pelvis, “I’m yours. Please, goddess,”

“Not so fast,” She smirked, leaning back, catching the wrists of his grabbing hands as they reached out to reclaim her. “Do you wish to have a queen?”

“ _Yes,”_ He hissed, biting back a low groan of pleasure, “but only if it’s _you._ I _want_ you,”

“Correct answer,” Persephone grinned, pushing his wrists down to the bed. “I want you too. I want you so badly,”

“Really?” He panted, unable to believe this stunning creature was perched in his pelvis, that this woman was his _wife._

“You don’t see yourself very clearly, do you?” His queen shook her head, rocking more firmly against him as she squeezed his wrists, placing them either side of his head, “ _Stay,”_

“Yes, my Queen,” He groaned, keeping his hands obediently raised, palms up submissively. She pushed herself up against his chest, hands against his broad chest, grinding herself assertively against him. He clenched his fists, driven almost wild watching her take her pleasure from him.

“Good boy,” She hummed breathily, “hmmm, I like this. I like making you listen,” She bent to latch onto one of his navy-blue nipples, making him almost scream with pleasure. She grazed his sensitive flesh with her teeth and pulled away, enjoying his needy whimper. “You will not doubt me any longer, Aidoneus, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, anything you want, my Queen, my love, _”_ Delirious with pleasure, Hades barely comprehended what he was saying, “Please, goddess, I _need_ you, please,” He babbled senselessly, the tendons straining in his wrists as if he were really tied down.

“Shhhh, my love,” She grinned, borrowing the phrase that made her heart race, “I’ll take care of you. I’ll give you what you need,” She tugged his shorts down, enjoying his desperate sigh, and hopped off of his lap, his disappointment voiced through a whine. He immediately quieted when she tugged her shirt over her head, freeing her large, beautiful breasts.

“Oh, fuck,” He whispered, biting back a groan.

“Lose the boxers,” She smirked, turning slightly so he could watch the thin cotton of her miniscule boy shorts struggle briefly against the dimpled swell of her hips, tugged taut by the delightful plumpness of her ass, before finally sliding, loose and airy, down her legs. When she turned, she was delighted to find him bare, his hard, throbbing cock lying thick and swollen against his hip. He’d raised his hands again, back to the submissive position she’d placed him in. “Thank you, my love, for being so good, so _obedient,”_

“Please goddess” He groaned helplessly, “Take what is yours, please, I can’t _bear_ it, please,” his cock was heavy and weeping against his hip, throbbing and untouched.

“I like it when you beg me,” She grinned wolfishly, straddling and lifting her knee, reaching between them to rub his cock once or twice against her sensitive bud. Without warning, she pressed him inside of her, enjoying his broken sob as she took him to the hilt. “Is that what you wanted, my love?” She purred, rocking her hips teasingly over him.

“ _Fuck,_ Persephone,” he almost roared, grasping the pillow above his head with clawing fingers to stop himself from grabbing at her, “My queen, my queen, my goddess,” he babbled as she began to rock on him.

“Oh, yes, Hades! Yes!” She groaned, bouncing against his hips, digging her fingernails into his chest, “My Aidoneus, _fuck!”_ She was gyrating against his pelvis, tracing the words with her hops that Eros said would drive him wild. “Tell me, Aidoneus,”

“Anything!” He cried, puncturing the pillows with his fingernails as she took him.

“When… your brothers made their wives queens…” She panted, stroking his chest and sides with hunger for his skin, “They started… to cheat… to stray… do you think you… will follow their lead?” She scratched with one hand and soothed with the other, making him howl with want, “will you make me your queen and then-”

“Never, never,” He panted, “You. Only you. Always, Don’t want anyone else, I only want you,”

She leaned down over him, her breasts leaning heavily against his chest as she kissed his neck, “I believe you,” She breathed, “You may touch your queen, Aidoneus,”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His hands shot out of their supplicant position and moved to her breasts, squeezing and stroking. One hand buried itself in her hair, pulling her down to kiss.

“I love the way you feel,” She groaned, gyrating against him.

“I want to please you, goddess,” His hands settled on her hips, driving her down on his cock several times with brutal force, making her cry out violently each time he slammed himself inside of her,

“You please me, my king,” She groaned, “Oh, _fuck me, please,”_ She whimpered, relinquishing the power to him in one breathless moan.

“This is how it will be, my love,” He grunted, sitting up so that they were chest to chest, holding her tightly and thrusting up into her, roughly seizing two handfuls of her ass. “I will please you and you will please me. I will submit to the will of my queen and you will give yourself to your king. We will be equals and you will have everything you desire. What is it you want right now, my goddess? What do you need?”

“Please, I want you to make me cum,” She whined, losing the upper hand in a delirious arc of white-hot pleasure.

He rolled them over, using the footboard of their bed for leverage as he fucked the shit out of her. His brutal thrust pushed her relentlessly towards the edge. With a savage howl and an arch of her back, she came on his cock, twitching and shivering as her orgasm took her.

“Oh, fuck, sweetness,” He groaned, watching her fall apart as he continued to drive into her. She reached up with coquettish, trembling fingers and, still riding the aftershocks of her own climax, sent him rocketing over the edge with a hard pinch to his pebbled nipple. “ _FUCK!”_ he roared.

“And I haven’t even been crowned yet,” She panted smugly, rolling into his chest.

“I’ve created a monster,” He chuckled breathlessly, “a beautiful, insatiable monster,”

“A Dread Queen,” she corrected softly, nipping at his shoulder, hoping vaguely Eros could cover the hickies on her neck before the coronation as she drifted off to sleep. 


	22. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades prepare to crown a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling a bit fellas, but I think I'm doing okay now. Check back later today (approx. midnight GMT if things go to plan) for the second part. 
> 
> Brief mention of AssPollo in this chapter. In this timeline, he hasn't even met Persephone yet but he did see her at her wedding and he has some shite opinions about the validity of their marriage so brace for some of that noise later but for now... all good vibes and fun.

“Easy, old friend,” Hecate patted his shoulder, “This is just a formality, okay? We both know that young spitfire is already a Queen through and through,”

Hades breathed out a chuckle, unable to deny _that._ “So much has changed,” He rubbed his mouth with his open palm, the black suit Eros had forced upon him suddenly feeling incredibly tight, despite his niece’s expert tailoring. His tie was silken and black, punched through with a silver tie pin; a simple metal stem, covered in twining leaves and thorns, with pink gemstone petals surrounding a tiny, pale yellow diamond. “Everything has changed,”

“And what a gift that is,” Hecate said firmly, shooting him a sharp grin. Hades couldn’t help but grin back. She was _right._ “Come on, old man, let’s crown a Queen,”

Persephone was nervous, certainly, but, as Eros put the finishing touches on her hair, ensuring that her crown would rest comfortably, she found she was also… strangely calm.

The dress Athena had made for her fit her like a glove, clinging close to her breasts, waist and hips before flaring slightly at the knee. The dress beneath was black silk, but it was overlaid with sheer black organza, covered with embroidered black stars. The under-dress dipped low into her cleavage, and the over-dress skimmed this deep V, spreading into two long, sheer Organza sleeves. She didn’t know it yet, but the constellation embroidery that tattooed her skin with black stars gave her the impression of the dark inverse of her husband’s primordial form.

She wore her hair long, voluminous and full of soft, glossy waves. Eros was busy tugging strands back from her face, pinning small, sparkling stars and crescent moons amongst the curls. “How are you feeling, Queenie?” Eros asked, catching her thoughtful gaze in the mirror.

“Good, actually,” Persephone smiled wickedly, “Very good,”

“Don’t be so coy with me, cinnamon, I can see you got a good dicking last night,” He winked, “I had to conceal about ten hickies, remember? Plus, it’s written all over your aura,”

“It _was_ good,” She hummed, refusing to allow his playful needling to get to her. “I did have a few questions about-”

“Finally!” Eros grinned, dancing around to sit in front of her. “Tell me everything! I’m still waiting to hear how our jacket plan worked!”

“Eros, I told you, we had a real adult conversation and resolved things, maturely,” Persephone rolled her eyes. Eros quirked one perfect eyebrow. “Okay, and then I took the jacket off and we… you know… resolved it some more,” She shrugged as Eros bounced and squealed in excitement.

“I’ll bet you did, you beautiful lil whore!” Eros pressed a little kiss to her forehead, practically vibrating with excitement, “I am so excited for you,”

“Eros, you’re a god of sex, how can you still find the energy to get so excited about one goddess’s sex life?” Persephone chuckled, smoothing her skirt over her thighs as she felt her newfound Queenly confidence battling it out with her nerves.

“Baby girl, it’s my _whole thing,”_ he rolled his eyes, “but it’s also… seeing another fertility deity come into her powers? That’s some hot shit. Seeing two powerful Gods falling for each other? That’s what I live for baby!” Persephone blushed and scrambled to correct him, “ack, yeah, I know,” He held up a hand, affecting a squeaky voice. “ _oh my sugarsnaps, Eros, we’re not FALLING anywhere!!_ Save it, cinnamon, you can’t fool me,” He grinned at her dark blush, trying to feel guilty that he’d rattled her monarchical chill and failing miserably.

“Rude,” She huffed, crossing her arms, “Queen, remember? I might just, you know, _smite_ you,” 

“Not the face!” He giggled, and Persephone was once again struck with bone-deep gladness that she’d made this new friend, all on her own. She flushed with pride as he pulled her into a warm hug. “Oh, cinnamon, you’re a good egg, you know that?”

“I’m an egg? Uh… thanks?”

“I mean it. You’re dealing with a lot and you are handling it _magnificently,_ ” Eros somehow always seemed to know exactly how to strike at the emotional heart of the matter. “I’m grateful you came here, girlfriend,”

“Me too,” Persephone squeezed his hand.

“So, you had questions?” He waggled his eyebrows, taking her offered hand in both of his, concentrating intently for a moment. A pale pink haze hummed around their joined palms. “oooooh, about being dominant!?”

“How did you-!” She squeaked.

“I only get vague impressions, maybe a little sharper because you’re a fertility God too,” Eros shrugged, “It’s like a… taste or a hint of a colour, it took me a while to figure it out,”

“Ugh, yes, it was about being dominant,” She snatched her hand back and covered her face with her hands, “Last night, we… well, I… Igotontopofhimandbossedhimaround,”

_“Cinnamon!”_ Eros squealed, “Who knew you had it in you!? Did you like it?”

“I…” She whined softly, “Yes. And… I think he did too. I just don’t… I don’t know what came over me. Two weeks ago, I’ve never seen a man naked and now I’m… you know! It all seems to be happening _way_ too fast!”

“I understand, petal,” Eros nodded sympathetically, leaning forward to touch the young Queen’s knee. “I went through the exact same thing when I started coming into my powers. Puberty hit me like a train, sweet, and it was really confusing. It was like I kept unlocking these pre-programmed _things_ instinctively without really understanding them at all. As long as you’re aware of it, and you’re communicating with your partner and everything’s, ya know, consensual, there’s nothing wrong with it,”

“I just wish I knew how to control it,” She perked up a little, letting her hands drop from her face to her chin, overwhelmed by his gentle, encouraging comfort. “Knew what to expect,”

“I’m going to ship a couple of books to your place,” Eros nodded smartly, chuckling at her look of confused horror, “They’ll come in discreet packaging, flower, don’t worry! You like books, don’t you?” He teased gently, reaching out to take one of her hands. “And I’ll send over some of my journals from around the time my powers started manifesting. I was a hormonal mess, and I didn’t have to supress them for as long as you had to, and I certainly wasn’t married to someone I was… exceptionally attracted to,” He watched the blue flowers bloom in her hair, unbidden, with a grin.

“Oh! Whoops!” She groaned, touching the blooms, “Sorry! All your hard work,”

“Don’t worry, Queenie,” Her wonderful new friend grinned, hopping to his feet, “I think we can work with this!” 

**************

The judgement chamber was reverently silent as Hades entered. The typically austere room had been hung in every corner with black, silken drapery. Dozens of tall pillars of white wax stood at varying heights around the room, their tall flames flickering in the gloom. The large room was filled with the upper echelons of the underworld, illuminated by the warm, golden light of the candle flames and torches ensconced on the walls.

Styx sat in a high-backed chair before the dais, surrounded by the pale green river nymphs who attended her. All of her nymphs stood as if they had just emerged from her waters, dripping on the marble floors. Their long green-black hair hung around their faces like seaweed, long and oily-black and heavy with moisture. Their waxen faces glistened with undrying moisture in the firelight, and each of their peploi hung wet and translucent over their skin. Styx sat in a puddle of her own, and the water made her black, gauzy veil cling to the contours of her face.

Charon stood behind her left shoulder, his smooth, sunken eye sockets watching on with sightless calm. Hecate stood further to the left of them both, surrounded by her own gathering of nymphs. The lampades ranged around their mistress, tall and slender, the gauzy folds of their black robes seeming to float slightly around their ankles. Each had silvery-blue skin, otherworldly and beautiful, glittering with each flicker of the firelight as if each inch of their flesh was embedded with tiny fragments of gemstones or stars. Each lampad carried a tall, bone-white ivory torch, blazing with an otherworldly light. Hecate carried two of her own, approaching the dais with measured steps behind her king.

Hermes, Thanatos, the Furies, the Fates and the other core Underworld staff ranged across the front of the chamber, before the dais, and other citizens crowded in the shadowy space behind them, half-illuminated by the torches and candles but not well enough for Hades to make out without his glasses. He could tell, though, as he took to the dais to await his queen, an unprecedented number of Olympians had crowded into the darkened space.

Artemis stood with her brother on one side and Athena on the other, looking only slightly uncomfortable in the gloom and fighting valiantly through it for her friend’s sake. He couldn’t even find it in himself to begrudge the shitty little sun god standing at her side, knowing from the smug smirk on his lips that Zeus had invited him personally. The sharp, defiant tilt of his chin told Hades that the boy knew disputing his attendance would cause an unwanted scene. Hades smirked back, knowing well that his attendance would only be tolerated this _once_ , and he would delight in allowing Cerberus to tear him apart if he ever ventured to trespass again.

Eros slipped into the room from a side door and threaded himself through the crowd like a glimmering pink thread through dark fabric. He surfaced again beside his mother, leaning down to kiss her cheek and tolerating his father’s brusque clap on the back. Eros looked up at Hades and gave him a subtle thumbs-up, his hand against his own sternum.

Hades climbed the steps of the dais, looking to his right and left with ceremonial formality. On the right-hand of his throne, one half-step below for ceremonial purposes, sat Zeus and Hera. Hera wore a fine golden gown, shot through with threads of tiny, champagne coloured beads. She looked stiffly, proudly uncomfortable, as she always did at Underworld events, and Hades couldn’t help but smile. He remembered, distantly, like a memory bleached by the sun and faded by time, wishing that she would be his queen, that she wouldchoose him. He watched Hera resolutely avoid her husband - garishly purple in a brilliant white suit - as he watched the Styx nymphs in their skin-tight, wet dresses with open hunger.

Hades smiled to himself, warm certainty suffusing his skin; Hera hadn’t chosen him for a reason, and all he’d had to do was wait to understand why. He chanced a glimpse at the Fates who were all smiling smugly at him and Clotho even crossed her arms as if to say _we told you so._ Hades rolled his eyes at them, barely mustering up enough derision to do so; he was just so _damned_ happy.

He cut his eyes across to his other brother, enjoying the great, green doofus’s enormous and genuine smile. Amphitrite sat at his side, her strange, opalescent skin patched here and there with scales, or ridges of raised skin that resembled flattened coral, or intricate, inky black tattoos. She waved genially at him with a bright smile, holding tightly to Poseidon’s hand. These two, at least, were genuinely, truly happy for him. He looked forward to seeing how Persephone responded to his brother’s mermaid bride, knowing with near certainty that the marine goddess would flirt shamelessly with his beautiful pink queen. Jealousy spiked, certainly, but so did a few other strange sensations, and he decided to focus on humour; he was sure she would turn the most attractive shade of bright fuchsia at Amphi’s advances.

The muses, tucked into a shallow orchestra pit beside Zeus’s throne, began to play a sweet, melancholy song and Hades’s heart quickened. He felt, almost, that this was their second wedding. The first time, they had been almost strangers, making a deal with pomp and circumstance. But this… she was truly choosing _him_ this time, his realm and his people and the strange, uncertain but lovely intimacy they had built together. And he was choosing her. Showing her how devoted he was to her, to her power and to her role but also to her as a woman and a partner. Showing her that he respected her as an equal and a ruler. Showing her that he he loved her, even if he wasn’t ready to say it yet.

The music swelled, and the doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Amphi is probably going to hit on Persephone. I am bisexual trash and I feel like Persephone is too... (also Hades if we're being real, and also... most of the Gods??) so don't @ me unless ur on board
> 
> Bonus fact about my Lore Olympus sexuality headcanons - Hecate identifies as an asexual lesbian but enjoys giving pleasure to select sexual partners in select circumstances - i.e. Hera in Truth Serum, possibly Demeter etc. etc.


	23. All Hail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone gets her crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you more! Please enjoy :) 
> 
> I binged Talisman & came up against a devastating lack of content at the end of the most recent (brilliant) chapter and was also going through a tough time personally, so it's been a STRUGGLE but I love writing for you all. 
> 
> Warning: I do not advise the burning of any plants ritually or recreationally (except... ya know... ). The plants mentioned in this text are purely used for symbolic purposes and I know wat least three - celadine, plumeria and heliotrope - are at least somewhat toxic and I cannot vouch for the others so... just don't go burning stuff okay? 
> 
> Also some light references to blood and blood ritual. Again, don't do that, and certainly don't share a knife like Hades does - immortality really cures you of a fear of blood-bourne disease.

“Breathe, idiot,” Hecate laughed discreetly, nudging him with her elbow and wishing she had a free hand to pinch him.

“I…” He shook his head, sucking in a harsh breath, “She…”

Beautiful didn’t even come close. She was breath-taking, heart-stopping, paralyzingly lovely. He felt her radiance physically, as if she were sending an electric current straight through him, grounding him to the spot. His racing, thudding heart seemed to speak so loudly he panicked for one delirious moment that she could hear it; _I love you I love you I love you…_

She was wearing a fitted black dress, silken beneath a gauzy overlay, covering her sweet, soft skin in embroidered stars. Her long, sweet-smelling hair swung almost to her waist, full of small star shaped gem pins and blooming flowers, the colour of his skin. She looked like a dream he might have had, approaching him through the dim candlelight, if his imagination were powerful enough to conjure up someone so beautiful. And then, she caught his eye, her chin tilted up haughtily, and she smiled the most brilliant, dazzling smile he’d ever seen, and his heart thrummed so fast it was almost a constant thrum.

Heads turned to watch her as she walked through the parting crowd to join him on the dais. When she reached him, her smile grew yet wider and she took his hands, feeling them tremble beneath her palms.

“Hello, Aidoneus,” She said, low and calm, squeezing his hands.

“H-h-hello Kore,” He smiled at her, hardly able to catch his breath. So many of his dreams had become reality in the last few weeks, dreams he’d voiced and ones he’d never even allowed to condense into coherent thoughts. The scratch of anxiety in the back of his mind, and the halting nervousness, waiting for the other shoe to drop, still lingered. In this moment, though, as the small vision glowing before him in the candlelight stepped closer to him, tilting her head up in a way he’d become familiar with, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

She pressed her soft mouth to his, showing his realm, showing his brothers, showing anyone who cared to look, exactly who he belonged to. “I missed you,” She said, loud enough for those around them to hear. He fought the blush that rose up in his cheeks, appreciating what she was doing.

He’d mentioned that the press would be here, somewhere, hovering like hunting birds anticipating carrion. Mentioned that her mother – silent, at least to her, since the day she’d left her estate – had been spreading whispers that her daughter would appear at her coronation in shackles. A prisoner-queen, a captive monarch, crowned with tear tracks down her face, begging to be returned to sunlight and greenery. His wonderful queen was leaving them in no doubt of where she _wanted_ to be.

“I missed you too, love,” He grinned at her, cupping her face so tenderly in one large palm. “You look stunning. Breath-taking, really. Are you ready?” 

“Born ready,” Persephone grinned, taking his hand. He held it aloft, letting her obsidian ring catch the light of the candles, guiding her to the throne Hephaestus had made for her, the twin of his own polished stone seat. He kissed her hand gently before releasing her to take his seat, she followed suit and he almost gasped aloud at the sidelong view of her on a throne.

Hecat stepped before them on the dais, the two, long, thin torches in hand and handed one each to the monarchs before her. She summoned a basin made of black marble threaded through with white, floating before their thrones. She cleared her throat, kneeling before them as she began to speak in a low, solemn voice that echoed thrice in the still air.

“I ask that you, my king and queen, hold aloft these torches as I work the coronation rites. These flames stand as symbol of the guiding light you will provide for your subjects, and those dead mortals you will guide to eternal rest,” Hecate filled the basin with plants and herbs that Persephone recognised.

“Ivy, for endurance and faithfulness. Angrec, for royalty. Celandine, for joys to come. Cherry blossom, for the transience of life. Cypress, for death. Phlox, for harmony. Plumeria for Springtime and new beginnings. Wheat for wealth and prosperity,” Hecate’s formality wavered a little as she looked up at her two monarchs with a wink, “Heliotrope, for eternal love and devotion,”

Persephone gasped softly. Hades’s eyes widened and then narrowed on his unrepentant friend.

“Will you offer a drop of godly ichor to this ritual, symbolic of your willingness to sacrifice for your realm?” Hecate pushed on, nonetheless.

“I will sacrifice,” Persephone replied in a strong, clear voice, holding her hand out to her husband. He took the small knife from his suit pocket, flicked it open and sliced reluctantly through the pad of her thumb. He ached to cause her pain, watching with a wrinkled brow as she winced, her eyes wide, but they had agreed she would make the offering.

“I will sacrifice,” The king echoed, slicing his own thumb without hesitation. Persephone watched him with concerned fascination. Was it possible this man had been through so much pain that a tiny nick didn’t even hurt him?

They allowed Hecate to squeeze a few drops of ichor into the basin from each of their thumbs and then returned it, speaking a few hushed, ritualistic words over its contents that Hades and Persephone did not understand. The lampades, though, all let out a low, delighted hiss, baring their slightly sharpened teeth in anticipatory grins.

“Complete the ritual and lend me your flames, majesties,” Hecate’s eyes were utterly black when she blinked up at them, black from corner to corner as if her pupil had overwhelmed the iris and sclera.

Hades and Persephone obediently tipped their flames towards the basin, and the dried herbs crackled and set alight immediately, flaring into a tall column of flame and smoke. The contents crackled, sparking off ichor-gold flecks of light, and then faded. From the bowl, Hecate produced a pomegranate, blackened with soot and smoke.

“Eat of this, my queen,” Hecate’s voice reverberated three times, as if she were being echoed by two phantom voices. “Eat and be bonded to your realm,”

Hecate had warned Persephone about all of this and yet, holding the heavy orb of fruit in her hands, it felt more intense than she’d anticipated. Hades gave her an encouraging smile, his brow creased in concern. Persephone steeled herself and dug her little thumbs into the hard, waxen exterior of the fruit. The jewelled seeds spilled out and she gathered a handful, grateful when Hecate took the rest of the charred fruit. She pressed the handful of red seeds to her lips and ate.

“Queen,” Hecate whispered reverently, her eyes flickering back to normal. “My queen,” She bowed low at Persephone’s feet. “You have accepted our realm as your own, and so we accept you as our own. Please accept these tokens of our fealty and awe, oh Dread Queen,”

Two lampads carried Persephone’s tokens to her. The first, a black crown made of thin spikes of polished obsidian. The second, a long bundle wrapped in a thick, black cloak.

“First, my queen,” the ethereal beauty of the lampad was hypnotic this close, “a crown, crafted by the king himself,”

Persephone bowed her head and allowed the nymph to place the circlet on her brow. Just as she and Eros had practiced, Persephone immediately let her thorns and flowers flourish, tangling vines around the spokes of her crown and threading flowers through the gaps. The crown now looked like the railing at the edge of an overgrown wood and her crown looked impossible to disentangle from the grasp of her power, exactly the message she hoped to convey. The respectfully hushed crowd _oohed_ softly at her show of control.

“Second, crafted by Hephaestus, a scythe made of sacred adamant and blessed by the Fates. Should you choose it as your weapon, it will come at your command and act as a conduit for the powers of your realm, as does our gracious king’s bident,” The second lampad lifted the gauzy cloth and knelt at her queen’s feet, offering the golden implement to her. Persephone slid her hands around the staff, feeling the power humming within it as soon as it connected with her skin.

“I thank you for your offerings,” Persephone inclined her head, regally, holding her new scythe out before her as she had seen Hades hold his bident so many times in portraits and illustrations. 

“All hail Queen Persephone!” A shout began from the middle of the room, ignited by a suspiciously Eros-y voice. The shout caught on, though, rippling through the gathered crowd.

Persephone reached over to Hades with pomegranate stained fingers, and he kissed the back of her hand, flicking his tongue subtly against the sticky sweetness of the dried fruit. “All hail Queen Persephone,” He whispered as he drew back, “All hail the Queen,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve incorporated some of the popular Greek iconography of Hecate. Namely, her bearing torches and having three selves. She was said to have gone, torch in hand, to find the stolen Persephone in the dark underworld. She was also sometimes portrayed with three bodies, each facing in a different direction.
> 
> The ritual was entirely my invention and not historically or mythologically accurate in the least so don’t @ me. Also the after party is going to be fairly gay so get hyped


	24. Afterparty I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More soon, I promise! I've just been swamped!

“Well, hello,” Persephone felt a seductive voice vibrate against the shell of her ear as her husband’s strong forearm slid around her waist, “I hope I am not being too forward, goddess, but you look a lot like this gorgeous Queen that I know,”

“Hmmm,” She hummed, leaning back into his embrace and tilting her head back to look at his handsome, angular face. He smirked down at her and she raised her hand over her shoulder to stroke his sharp jaw. “Funnily enough, you remind me of a scoundrel who once gave me a few nights of passion,”

He nipped her thumb as her hand stroked his face and she squeaked. “Word on the street is that your scoundrel is aching to be with you again,” He leaned down, looming over her with a bone-melting smirk that dampened her panties with embarrassing efficiency. Persephone blushed, trying to keep up her Queenly composure as he pressed in closer behind her. “I believe his exact words were…” He leaned into the crook of her neck, placing an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot between her ear and her jaw, making her gasp, “‘I want my Queen to ride me on my throne. I want her in nothing but the crown I made for her, riding my cock like she owns it,’”

Persephone let her hand drift up to the side of his bowed head. Suddenly, her fingers tightened in his hair, making him gasp against her neck. “That’s because I _do_ ,” She whispered, low and dangerous, turning her head over her shoulder to capture his lips in a messy, hungry kiss. “I have a bone to pick with you,” his Queen released him, leaving him to gasp and blink dizzily as she smirked and pressed her pert little behind into his hips.

“Oh?” He asked, perplexed and confused and quite acutely aroused. Was she actually angry with him? _Fates, if she is then these are some_ very _mixed messages._

She tilted his head up to look at the portrait she had been inspecting and groaned in embarrassment. His painted doppelganger stared back at him, stiff and awkward at his brother’s left-hand side. Posie stood on the other side wearing a goofy grin that he couldn’t maintain for more than ten minutes per sitting, leading to a seriously disgruntled artiste. Hades was painted in his full military uniform, black as midnight with silver-gold epaulets, medals glimmering on his chest.

“So how many centuries of bullying can I expect for this?” Hades rested his forehead against the top of her head, groaning in mortification. Persephone giggled softly, pulling his arm tighter around her waist. “In my defence, I didn’t _want_ a portrait. Bu- Hera said I would look like I was ashamed of my domain if I didn’t have at least _one_ official portrait,”

“You’re such a dork,” Persephone rolled her eyes, nuzzling his chin with the top of her head, the cold edge of her crown nudging him slightly. He shivered at the reminder of who she was, who she had become that very day. “I was only mad that you didn’t wear your uniform to our wedding,”

_Our wedding…_ He closed his eyes and breathed a wistful sigh. _I can’t believe this is my life_ … husband and wife thought simultaneously. Persephone glanced up at him when he didn’t answer.

“Oh, uh, well,” He chuckled uneasily, “Honestly, sweetness? I didn’t want to scare you,”

“Scare me?” His Dread Queen scoffed, turning in his arms and tilting her head back to meet his eyes. Her tangled vines kept her crown firmly attached to her head, like it was part of her. He lifted his hand, cupping her face and caressing her cheek softly with his thumb.

“I didn’t know how terrifying you were then, sweetness,” He teased, leaning down to place a gentle kiss against her mouth. She hummed contentedly and lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck. “I thought… you were- _are_ already so young and- oh, don’t look at me like that, love, you _are_ young,” He tugged her back into his arms when she frowned and pushed herself away, “Again, I didn’t know _you,_ only bits and pieces, all filtered through Hera. This young, bright, lovely goddess of Spring who had, you know…”

“Go on,” His Queen rolled her eyes, “If you don’t hurry up, I might be late for _preschool,_ ”

“Sweetness,” He groaned, “I just mean, on… you know, on paper, you were this young, innocent, uh, sheltered goddess. I thought… you would be nervous enough without, you know…”

“Why didn’t you wear it today, then?” She arched a brow, “You supposedly know that I am not a skittish little girl now, even if you didn’t then. Do you still think I would run screaming?” His beautiful Queen’s teasing lilt faded somewhat, replaced with a creeping edge of real hurt. _Does he still just see me as a frightened little maiden? After everything? After… last night?_

“I just…I try to avoid reminders of the war. Reminders that I was, you know, a… uh, soldier. A monster… killer. Father killer, actually, which is even worse than regular killer, depending on who you ask. Patricide is-” He babbled nonsensically, his anxiety tying his tongue.

“Aidoneus,” She said in a hushed and chastening tone, “You know that’s not what you are. You did what you had to do, my love, you all did,”

“I just… the war was not my finest hour,”

“Not anyone’s, if this _child_ remembers her history correctly,”

“I don’t think of you as a _child_ , sweetness,” He rolled his eyes with a huff. _I think of you as a woman… a Queen… a powerful deity just beginning to discover the depths of her power… a delectable, sexy little woman with curves for_ days… _fates, what I wouldn’t do to be home with her now…_ his fingers tightened on her hips.

“I know, my love,” _I will never get sick of that nickname,_ husband and wife thought at once again. “And I do not think of you as a killer, or a monster. I was actually…” She bit her lip, tugging his tie out of his suit and wrapping it around her tiny hand, “I was just thinking about how sexy you look in uniform,”

“Y-y-y-you were?” He stammered, letting her tug him down to her. Their lips were a breath apart and it felt, every time, like the first time. _Please, please let me kiss you…_

“You’re kidding me, right?” Persephone purred, “You are unspeakably attractive, always but… Fates,” She glanced over her shoulder at the uniformed portrait of her husband, “If you ever wore _that_ around me… I don’t think I’d be able to control myself,”

“I’ll just transfer home and change then-”

She batted her eyelashes at him, leaning in a fraction closer. “Don’t you dare,” She hummed, “I won’t be able to control myself and you and I have a party to get to,”

“Yes, my Queen,” He ducked down obediently, capturing her lips in a blistering kiss that left them both panting. Hades felt a strange movement under his arms, as if his lovely wife had been replaced by some sort of Kore-shaped helium balloon. “Sweetness?”

“Hmmm?” She mumbled dreamily, kissing his face.

“Sweetness, you’re flying!” He laughed, delighted and amazed and just so idiotically proud of his wife’s growing abilities.

“Oh!” Persephone looked down and gave a little experimental turn in the air, clinging to his hand to tether her, “I didn’t know I could do this!”

“You are incredible, my love,” Hades grinned, “I wonder what triggered it,”

“I have a sneaking suspicion,” She smiled, using her height advantage to wrap her arms tight around his neck. She kissed him soundly, his arms holding her weightless little form against his chest. “I think it’s because you make me happy,”

He brushed her hair out of her face, giddy with excitement and willing himself not to begin sobbing like an infant. “You make me happy too, little goddess,” He pressed their foreheads together, “especially now that I don’t have to bend over to see you!”

“Hey!” She huffed, “I’m not that short! Sorry my stature is tough on the ol’ back, old man,” She teased, kissing away the sting of her joke.

“Yes, yes, I’m an antique, very funny sweetness,” He rolled his eyes, unable to care when his lovely little wife was floating in his arms, buoyed by the very happiness he brought her, “I suppose it’s fair, although I didn’t _intentionally_ make any disparaging comments about your age,”

“Yeah, whatever, old timer,” Persephone giggled, delighted at her new joke, delighted that she was able to turn the dumb village girl insult rattling around in her head into a playful back and forth. “Help me down and let’s go join the party, okay? We have to get you in bed by 8 with a cup of cocoa, or you’ll be grouchy tomorrow!”

“Oh, I’ll have you in bed by 8, little goddess,” He growled, grasping a handful of her ass as she squeaked. “This old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve,”

They giggled gently together, trading kisses as Hades helped Persephone take a flying circuit around the room and then land back on her unsteady feet. The Queen tucked her hand into the King’s elbow, staring up at his handsome face with obvious adoration in here eyes. He led her into the ballroom to rapturous applause, overwhelmed with pride and excitement.

Little did the monarchs know that their private nook in the judgement chambers had not been so private after all. Several pairs of beady eyes watched them disappear into the roar and glitter of lights and music.


	25. The Coronation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation, pt. 2 of 3

“Pomegranate puff?” A wood nymph in a server’s uniform asked Artemis, the hum of the party in the distance. A handful of guests meandered from the gardens at the end of the corridor to hear the speeches that were soon to begin. Artemis had stepped outside for a breather before returning to the warm and jubilant room. _Who knew being happy for your friends could be so draining?_

“Uh, no thanks,” Artemis smiled politely at the being and continued to reapply her makeup in the hallway mirror.

“A pheasant blini?” The server asked insistently, the smile on her face just a little too tight.

 _Yeesh, she’s been working too hard, I guess_ , Artemis thought, clicking the lid of her lipstick

back in place. “Veal pastry? I know how fond you are of _hunting,_ goddess,”

“Really, I’m fine, thanks,” Artemis dropped her lipstick into her bag, just as the final two beings

sharing the hallway with them disappeared into the ballroom. The serving nymph instantly

made their tray vanish, something Artemis had never seen a nymph do on their own, and

gripped Artemis’s arm with a grip like a vice. “Hey, what are you-”

The nymph wrenched open the nearest door and dragged Artemis inside. The huntress crouched

low as soon as she could steady herself, still a little unbalanced by the rough shove she had

been given and prepared to fight this presumptuous little nymph.

That was, until the green woodland creature resolved into a statuesque green goddess with a

great deal of dark purple hair. Artemis jumped lightly to her feet, crossing her arms, and giving

her assailant a withering look.

“Hello, Demeter,”

******************

“Persephone, it is so lovely to meet you!” Amphitrite took the young queen’s hand and kissed her directly on the mouth, a warm, soft press of lips that made Persephone squeak a little in surprise, “I’m so sorry I didn’t spend much time with you at the wedding. I told Hera I would

be a terrible bridesmaid. It is not my natural habitat, you know, and I always end up making use of the heated baths and lake at Hera’s. You should join me for

a swim sometime,” She gave her a coquettish grin, her soft hand making a circuitous trail from

shoulder to hand.

“Oh,” Persephone blushed. The elder queen was truly ethereal in her beauty, covered in raised,

black spiral tattoos, with glittering scales accenting her neck and jaw, and she smelled

of lilies and saltwater, and her skin was so soft… “It’s quite alright. I’m so glad to see you

now. And I hope I will be seeing more of you soon… I mean, uh…”

Amphitrite let out a soft musical laugh and released her, wrapping her pale blue-green arm

around her husband’s neck and lounging against him. “You’ll have to excuse Trite,” Poseidon

nuzzled her hair with obvious adoration, “She’s a damned flirt once she feels it’s appropriate

to… unleash,” Poseidon reached for her hand, bringing it up to his lips, “It’s a pleasure to see

you again, your majesty,”

“When did a firm handshake go out of fashion?” Hades grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Oh, don’t be such a grouch,” Amphitrite scolded merrily, “Persephone, dear, I don’t suppose

my taciturn brother-in-law has explained our arrangement to you?”

“Y-y-your arrangement?” Persephone looked up at her husband with a quick, startled glance. _I thought_

_we said we weren’t going to share._

“My husband and I have an open marriage,” Trite explained gently, watching with suppressed amusement as the worried lines on Persephone’s brow smoothed themselves out, “Not something you are interested in, then, I take it?” the older goddess grinned at her young sister-in-law.

“No,” Persephone blushed softly, tucking her hand into Hades’s crooked elbow. He reached up to cover her small hand with his, a sigh of relief shuddering through him. _You need to stop being so crazy,_ he reprimanded himself. _You need to trust what he promised you,_ she thought guiltily.

“Oh, boy,” Poseidon watched his brother’s face, amused and a little worried, rubbing the skin exposed by Trite’s two-piece ballgown with gentle fascination.

Trite laughed, softly, “These early days of love are so urgent and painful and delicious, aren’t they? Don’t forget to allow for your love to change and grow over millenia. If you are ever interested, you need only ask,” The knowing twinkle in her eye made Hades absolutely _certain_ that she knew they hadn’t said the words to each other.

Trite was naturally a careful speaker, rarely putting voice to things unless they needed to be said, a wonderous thing amongst the careless tongues of Olympus. It was the true reason - though the need she felt in her skin for the water was by no means a lie – that she spent so little time amongst the tedious small-talk of Olympus.

“Dance with me?” She asked Poseidon softly, stroking the fins at his ears with a sensuality that seemed far to intimate for them to see.

“Anything,” he promised, guiding her out on to the floor.

“Well, that was… interesting,” Persephone joked uneasily, turning to look up at Hades’s face.

“I’m sorry about them,” He winced a little, looking pained and conflicted.

“Don’t be,” Persephone reached up to touch his face, loving how he immediately softened at her gentle affection. “Are you okay?”

“Do you remember our first date…” Hades opened his arms to her.

“How could I forget?” She teased softly, nestling into his arms. She didn’t care that they were in the middle of their party, that everyone deemed important in the three realms was watching their embrace. She didn’t even care when a flashbulb illuminated the side of his handsome face. _Good,_ she thought, imagining the photo they would make, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her hands on his chest, stroking softly, an unmistakable look of adoration in her eyes.

“When I… when you mentioned Ares and Hermes and I got… jealous,”

“And snapped that fork? Of course,” She grinned up at his embarrassment, “It was very hot,”

“You are such a _minx,”_ He groaned softly into her hair, “I’m not going to make it through this party without dragging you off somewhere,”

“Is that a promise?” She batted her eyelashes at him, rubbing at the lapels of his suit with soft, deliberate strokes.

“I just mean… I get jealous, sometimes, over you,” He lifted her palm from his chest and brought it to his mouth, kissing the inside of her hand with soft, warm lips, making her shudder softly. “I have been jealous before, certainly, but I always preferred relationships where no strings were attached, you know?” He mused as her hand against his lips straightened and slipped out of his grasp, turning into a caress against the side of his face. “If they were never _mine_ then it wouldn’t hurt as badly if they… strayed, or left, you know?”

“I understand, Hades,” She brushed his cheek, “But… look at them,” She turned his chin slightly towards his brother and Trite, holding each other close as they danced. “They belong to each other, my love, just in a different way to some. They have agreed on a way of loving that works for them, and there’s nothing wrong with that,”

He sighed, “I know,” He kissed her forehead, trying to separate the lancing possessiveness aching in his heart from the sense of what she said. “I just… it’s not what I want. At least…” He backtracked anxiously, “not what I want right now. Like Trite said, we have to allow for change,” He said sheepishly.

“I feel the same way, my love,” She wrapped her arms around his neck, willing her newly discovered power to lift her to his height. She pressed her lips tenderly to his, sucking languidly on her bottom lip. “I told you that first night, Aidoneus, I don’t want to share you. Whatever that may come to mean for us, I don’t know, but I know one thing for certain,” She kissed him again, twice, giggling as his wanting lips followed her as she pulled away. “I will share my _heart_ with no one but you,”

“Kore…” He breathed, pulling back to look into her bright, glittering eyes. “You don’t… you don’t have to…” he felt his breathing become laboured, his heart beating hard, as he pulled her closer.

She laughed a soft, nervous laugh, putting her fingers against his lips. “Shh, please,” She whispered, “This is harder than I thought it would be,”

_Here’s your chance, Aidoneus. You’ve made her chase you and reassure you and climb over all of your emotional obstacles. No matter what she says, no matter what she means, I have a chance to take a leap, am I brave enough to take it?_

“Kore,” He said in a shaky, frightened voice, “Oh, my Kore, I… You need to know h-h-how I f-feel about you,” She looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes, hopefulness blooming as rapidly as the flowers in her hair. “Dance with me?”

“Oh, um…” Persephone tried hard to hide her disappointment, “Of course. I’d…love to,”

Her word choice did not escape him. He led his wife and queen to the dancefloor and wondered silently if there was a place anywhere nearby for him to punch himself in the face in privacy.

***********************

“How could you let this happen?” Demeter hissed, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

“I didn’t _let_ anything happen!” Artemis growled in return, itching to return to her friends, to warn Persephone that her unhinged mother was here. “You asked me to keep an eye on things, and I did!”

“I told you to _protect_ her,” Demeter hissed, “A marriage can be reversed, but that… ceremony? That dark magic? Who knows if I can get her out of it!”

“What if she doesn’t _want_ to get out of it, Demeter?” Artemis threw her hands up, “She really seems happy,” Demeter scoffed, “I stayed close. I was in the wedding, like you asked me to. I followed them home, I spied, I lied to her, I went around for dinner at their house ready to bundle her away if she was in trouble, and you know what I saw?”

“I don’t have time for this!” Demeter scowled.

“I saw Persephone, a grown woman, doing whatever she could to get some little bit of freedom!” Artemis hissed, “I thought Persephone was being headstrong and wilful, that she was making a terrible mistake because she was having a tantrum. But as soon as I started listening to _her_ and not _you_ , I realized something,” Artemis walked closer, lowering her voice to a dangerous level.

“Don’t threaten _me-_ “

“Just _listen,_ will you?” Artemis clasped her shoulders, shaking her gently, “He is a _good_ man, and I am as surprised as you are that he is. But, if he wasn’t, it would be your fault.”

“How _dare_ you?”

“No, how _dare_ you?” Artemis poked her in the chest, “You hate Zeus and his dumb laws but… when they suited you, you used them to your advantage. You used them to force Persephone to stay with you because she knew she was afraid to be married off. What does it tell you that she was willing to take that risk, rather than being under your thumb forever?” Artemis hissed. “And you let her, I’ll bet, because you thought a few weeks with an awful husband would be enough to get her back with you forever?”

“No, no,” Demeter was on the brink of tears now, “I never wanted her hurt. Fates, Artemis, she’s my _child_. I knew Hera would never let it happen, I just… I thought it would show her I was right,”

“Well, you weren’t,” Artemis hissed, “I’m pretty sure she’s falling in love with him. And let me tell you this…” Artemis put her hand on the doorknob behind Demeter, hissing her last words into her ear, “If you _try_ to take her happiness away I will defend her just as surely as I would if _he_ mistreated her,”

Demeter crumpled to the floor as Artemis left, leaning her back against the door the huntress had slammed shut.

“What have I _done?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback sustains me!


End file.
